A Wolf Story
by KunoichiWolf
Summary: The first five chapters of this is a COLLAB done by xXUchihaHanaXx and myself. Anything following I did on my own. AU story. Rated M for lemons/rape.
1. Chapter 1

_**I appologize in advance for some pieces of the story missing. I put summarize of missing events in parenthesis so you aren't totally clueless.**_

**xXUchihaHanaXx: Suigetsu, Hashirama, Tobirama, Itachi, Sasuke, Kiba, Deidara(sometimes)**

**KunoichiWolf: Dekarei, Madara, Deidara, Izuna, Neji, Hinata, Kagome(OC), Haku**

In the middle of the woods, there was a small wolf-boy. He had messy long hair, and was about three and a half feet tall. He had the ears and tail of a wolf, but the rest of his body was human. He was curled up under a tree, sleeping when another being entered the area.

Suigetsu sighed, sitting down under a tree. He was tired... that was why he didn't like going all the way into town. He always had to rest before getting home, the way through the woods was just too long to walk non-stop.

The small creature sniffed the air, opening his eyes. Stood up, crawling on of fours behind a tree, poking his head out to see the intruder.

The white-haired boy was almost asleep, holding a package in his hands.

He went over, very cautiously, sniffing at the package the boy was holding. He bit into it, ripping the package itself to shreds before sniffing at the contents.

Suigetsu felt something wrong, and opened his eyes. When he saw what happened his eyes widened, and he took the contents into his hand and away from the wolf-boy, staring at the pieces of the package. Ruined. Completely. Oh, he was SO dead...

The creature backed away quickly, growling.

The boy was paying no attention to **what** ripped the package. Actually, he was panicking over **how** he'd get to town, get another package, wrap the content in it, come back and deliver it in time.

The wolf-boy sniffed, slowly moving towards the other. He sat right in front of him, looking up curiously.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! She's going to kill me, torture me, chop me, fry me, hang me from the gallows... I'm dead if I don't get this there in time..."

The creature titled its head a bit, curious of the other being's reaction.

Suigetsu paled more, thinking of all the possibilities for his death that was sure to come.

The small creature made a squeak, almost like a bark.

The white-haired boy stopped and blinked. "What are you?"

Another noise, similar to the first.

Suigetsu shook his head. "I should be worrying more about my fate than a creature that won't answer me..." He stood, taking a deep breath before deciding to continue in his original direction.

The small wolf-boy followed, curious as to this strange creature he'd encountered.

Suigetsu sighed, trying to form a plan. He had to escape...

The small creature barked again.

The boy turned around, facing the creature. "Look, you ruined this ultra-super-important package that I had to deliver complete, and then you follow me and stay barking you... you... cute little... furball..."

The creature titled his head again.

"J-just leave me alone... and s-shut up!" He blushed, running away.

The wolf-boy chased after, biting the other being's pant leg and tugging on it, growling.

"OFF!" Suigetsu, afraid and in a hurry, ended up kicking the boy off.

The small creature whined loudly, pouting.

The boy stopped, looking at him. Sighing, he kneeled down. "Come here..."

The creature hesitated, before going slowly over to the boy. His tail was low, and he looked a bit nervous.

Suigetsu slowly extended his hand, scratching behind the wolf-boy's ears. "I'm... not going to hurt you."

The wolf-boy mewled, letting out a soft purring sound.

Suigetsu smiled, continuing to do that.

The small creature nuzzled the other being's hand nipping at it playfully.

"Do you understand what I say?" He asked, smiling at the other's cuteness.

He tilted his head, blinking.

Suigetsu sighed. "Should I take that as a no?"

The creature's small hands reached up, taking Suigetsu's hand and bringing it close to his mouth. He then starting nibbling on his fingers.

The boy chuckled, smiling. "You're so cute!"

He bit the other's hand.

Suigetsu picked him up carefully. "I'll get you some food, ok?"

The small thing squirmed at first, but then settled down, snuggling close.

Smiling, the boy nuzzled him and walked towards a small house by a lake, where he lived, forgetting completely about having to go somewhere else to deliver a certain something to a certain someone.

The small boy made the purring sound again, nuzzling the other being in return.

Suigetsu chuckled softly, entering the house and going to the kitchen, taking some rice and... rice... out for the wolf-boy to eat.

The creature barked again, smelling the food.

Suigetsu put the rice in a bowel, setting it down on a low table where the other could reach, or by climbing on it or by sitting... he had the feeling the first option would be chosen.

The small wolf-boy climbed up, picking the bowl up in his hands. He sniffed the rice, eating it happily.

Suigetsu sat on a couch close to the table, watching the wolf-boy as he ate.

Soon, the rice was all eaten up. The creature licked the bowl happily.

The boy smiled softly, going over to the other. Then, he took a coat, covering him in it.

The creature squirmed, escaping the dreaded clothes.

Suigetsu sighed, throwing the coat aside... what was he going to do now?

The wolf-boy went over to Suigetsu, crawling into his lap and snuggling.

Blushing softly, the boy held the creature gently. "What am I going to do with you? ... I don't have space or money for this... and **she**'s going to kill me..."

The small creature made the soft purr again, yawning.

Suigetsu sighed again, petting the boy.

The purring sound grew louder, and the small creature yawned again. After a short while, he fell asleep.

Suigetsu lay down on the couch, feeling tired from all that and all the way he walked. Pulling the wolf-boy close, he slowly drifted into sleep.

When the sun rose the next morning, the wolf-boy woke. He looked around, licking Suigetsu's cheek.

The boy just moved his head a bit, but didn't wake.

Annoyed with the other's lack of response, the small boy bit his shoulder.

Yelping loudly, Suigetsu woke up.

The small thing barked, tilting his head again.

Suigetsu yawned and blinked. "You, waking me up so early... do you even have a name?"

The small boy tilted his head again.

Yawning again, he closed his eyes. "Whatever... I want to sleep..."

The creature barked again, wanting attention.

Suigetsu groaned. "Quiet for a minute, please?"

It barked again, tugging at the other being's shirt.

The boy groaned again. "No, stop it... that's annoying."

He growled, tugging harder.

Suigetsu glared at the wolf-boy, sighing. "Off, down, floor... sit."

The boy continued to growl and tug at his shirt with his teeth.

Standing, Suigetsu went to the front door with the wolf-boy and put him down outside, closing the door. "Sleep, there I go~"

The creature wined loudly, scratching at the door.

The boy stopped for a moment, sighing. He didn't move.

The winning got louder, and he small creature scratched at the door more, ears low.

Suigetsu sighed again, walking over and opening the door. "Get in before I change my mind."

The wolf-boy dashed in, going into the corner.

The white-haired one raised an eyebrow, walking over to him.

He pouted, whining softly.

Suigetsu leaned down, petting him softly. "Sorry... I wake up in a bad mood."

The creature purred softly, nuzzling the other being's hand affectionately.

It was then that Suigetsu noticed the other was wearing a collar, with something written... "Dekarei..." He read out loud.

The boy's ears perked up at the familiar word. He barked again.

"Is that your name?" Suigetsu chuckled. "I'm so blind..."

Another bark.

"Dekarei..." He whispered, smiling and petting the wolf-boy.

The creature mewled happily, nipping the other's hand.

Suigetsu chuckled, yawning again. "Nyah... will you let me sleep a bit?"

The wolf-boy tilted his head, nipping again.

"... I guess not. Oh dear..." He yawned again. "Stupid sleepiness."

The small creature tackled Suigetsu, licking his face.

The boy blinked, chuckling.

The creature nuzzled the boy, smiling.

Suigetsu nuzzled back, petting the other softly.

Dekarei bit his hand playfully, growling.

The boy smiled, yawning again and closing his eyes.

The creature growled louder, a hint of wanting the other to play with him.

Suigetsu sighed. "Whatever you want, I have no energy for it... five more minutes..."

The creature pouted, biting and tugging at his shirt.

The boy just groaned. "Let me sleep... I'm tireeeed..."

After about ten more minutes of trying to get Suigetsu to play with him, the creature gave up. He lay down on top of the other, curled up comfortably and rested.

Suigetsu was already deep into his dreamland, happy to rest.

A few hours later, a yawn started the small thing awake. He blinked, staring at the larger being with curiosity.

"De... ka... rei?" Asked the boy, noticing the other was on top of him. On top of his poor lungs that were screaming for mercy...

The creature responded by licking the other's cheek happily.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, smiling. "Nyah..."

Dekarei nuzzled him, purring softly.

Nuzzling back, the boy stood, carefully placing the other on the floor. "I need to find out what to do with you... if the Mizukage finds out- Oh hell, the package!" He remembered.

The small creature tilted its head, blinking.

Suigetsu stared at what used to be in the now-ripped package, thinking.

Dekarei bit and tugged at his pants, growling softly.

"Off, Dekarei. I need to go..." Taking in a deep breath, he caught the rare item and put it in his bag, knowing he'd have to find a package somewhere... and not get himself killed. He ran to the door, opening it, going out and closing it. "I'll be back soon, hopefully!"

The creature went and sat at the door, pouting. He wined loudly, scratching at the door. At least if the other was going somewhere, he wanted to go to! He hated to be alone.

Suigetsu ran through the forest border, not wanting to go the same way as yesterday. That was the way to the village itself in whole, but there was a shorter way to get to the Mizukage tower.

After a few minutes, Dekarei found a window, climbing out. He dashed off, following the other's scent.

The boy sighed, tired, but continued running. Soon he could see the tower.

The wolf-boy continued chasing the scent, then smelling a bunch of other scents. He stopped for a moment, knowing he was far out of his territory. However, it was too late to turn back, so he kept going, following Suigetsu's scent.

When Suigetsu arrived at the entrance, he stopped to rest for a bit.

The wolf-boy quickly found Suigetsu, going over to him and scurrying into his lap. He curled up, trembling slightly. So many strange people and things he'd never seen before... it scared him.

Suigetsu was surprised, and then he paled. Dekarei shouldn't be here! "I told you I'd go back soon, why did you follow me?" He asked, getting the wolf-boy and walking in to hide him from the public.

Dekarei snuggled into the other's arms, trying to hide in his shirt, whining softly.

The older one sighed, hugging the wolf-boy.

After a few minutes, Dekarei relaxed again. He looked up at the other, ears low.

"... You don't like being alone, do you?" Suigetsu nuzzled him softly. "I can understand that..."

The wolf-boy nuzzled in return, smiling softly. He felt much safer with Suigetsu with him, even if he didn't know where he was.

The boy smiled back, picking the other up and carrying him up the tower, until they arrived at a big door, and he stopped.

Dekarei looked up at the big door curiously.

Gulping, Suigetsu hesitantly knocked on said door, which to him was terribly intimidating since the time she threw him for the window down...

"Enter." Mei looked up from the work she was doing.

Suigetsu hesitantly reached his hand to the doorknob, going closer, closer... and his fingers slowly touched it, then more of it, and his whole hand was on the golden thing. Slowly, in what seemed like an eternity to him, his hand turned, turning the thing along with it, and making a 'click' sound at the end. It was even longer the eternity for the door to slowly open, revealing a streak of light after the other.

Mei stared at the boy in front of her. She had her usual smile, though it was possible to see hints of anger behind her eyes.

Dekarei, sensing anger from this stranger, hid inside Suigetsu's shirt.

Suigetsu gulped. "Dekarei..." He whispered. "Don't be afraid... leave that part to me." He said, before talking to Mei. "M-Mizukage-sama... I brought it~" He said, sweat dropping.

"You're late, Suigetsu." She said, a hint of venom in her voice.

"It wasn't my fault! I was coming back with the package when I met Dekarei, and he was so alone and so cute... so I took care of him, and could only bring it this morning!" He pointed at the creature inside his shirt.

She stood, walking slowly over to him. "Suigetsu... excuses aren't good, you know."

Dekarei poked his head out of the top of Suigetsu's shirt, looking up at Mei. He tilted his head, one ear down.

Mei blinked in surprise, and paled. "Dear god... he's..."

Suigetsu smiled, scratching behind Dekarei's ears.

"So cute...~" Mei sighed. "I... Alright, dismissed. On one condition..."

"What would that be?"

"Let me hold him...?"

"If he lets you, sure~"

Mei picked up the small creature, nuzzling him gently.

Dekarei purred softly, nuzzling the woman in return.

Suigetsu walked over to her desk, setting the item there.

"But next time you bring something of this importance late..." She smiled at Suigetsu. "I'll have to kill you."

"I don't think Dekarei would like that idea so much..." Said Suigetsu.

She stroked the creature's hair. "Why is he naked, though?"

"He doesn't like clothes..."

"We'll have to get him used to them, then." She said. "He can't go around naked everywhere. Does he bite...?"

Suigetsu chuckled. "Yes."

"Then... You'll need to take him to the vet and get shots. We don't want him, or anyone else, getting sick."

"... He's not my pet, you know..."

"But you're going to take care of him." She stated, almost as if an order.

"Yeah, I know... even so, we should find a teacher for him or something. He's apparently part human, you can see that, and he doesn't know how to talk."

"You teach him as much as you can." Mei told him, stroking the boy's ears and making him whine happily.

Suigetsu's eyebrow twitched. "You mean doing death-like missions, taking care of Dekarei AND teaching him? I also have to have another job now, I won't have time."

"I'll give you a break from your missions for now." She said. "But yes, you're taking care of him and teaching him. Unless you can find someone else he'll like just as much."

"Mizukage-sama, I can understand the time thing, but without the missions I won't have money... The other job would be that, having two, I could pay for both Dekarei and I. But if I stop one, it won't work."

Mei sighed. "I'll help out as much as I can. He's too cute not to take good care of him."

Suigetsu smiled. "Thank you, Mizukage-sama."

"It's not a problem." She handed the creature back to him. "Keep a notebook of all the things you find out about him, though. That way we'll have a record of what he likes and doesn't like and so on."

"Hai. First note is that he doesn't like being with too many strange people, and he doesn't like being left alone."

"Oh?" She blinked.

"I found that out the bad way..." Suigetsu chuckled. "And he doesn't like being ignored, and doesn't let me sleep if he's awake."

Mei chuckled. "Oh, really now? How cute."

"You wouldn't say that if he did the same to you after you had a long mission where you needed to walk all the way to the village through the long way..."

She smiled. "Alright, well, you go on. I have work to do."

Suigetsu nodded, nuzzling Dekarei and leaving.

The small creature hid once again in Suigetsu's shirt as soon as they were outside of the building. He poked his head out, ears low, observing the many passing people.

Suigetsu smiled at Dekarei, he was so adorably cute! After some time, they entered the forest area again, and it didn't take long to spot the small house.

Dekarei snuggled into his shirt again, sighing happily.

Suigetsu opened the door, entering and closing it behind him. He nuzzled Dekarei, petting him softly.

The wolf-boy nuzzled back, smiling. He nibbled on Suigetsu's hair.

Suigetsu chuckled, sitting down on the couch with the wolf-boy.

The small creature lay against the boy's chest, nuzzling it.

Suigetsu smiled and scratched behind the other's ears, petting him.

Dekarei purred again, nuzzled the boy.

The boy nuzzled back, taking a small package of cookies from his bag.

The wolf-boy looked up, smelling food. His ears perked up.

The boy opened the package, feeding Dekarei a cookie and getting one for himself.

Dekarei nommed the cookie happily. He then snatched the other one, eating that one as well.

Suigetsu took another cookie out, eating it quickly, then gave Dekarei another.

The wolf-boy happily nommed his third cookie, licking his fingers after.

The older chuckled, eating another cookie before closing the package and putting it away.

Dekarei grabbed Suigetsu's hand with his own smaller ones, licking the crumbs off.

Suigetsu blushed softly, surprised.

The small creature then sucked on one of his fingers.

His blush increased, and he pulled the fingers away. A naked wolf-boy, small, on his lap, sucking his fingers... he felt like a pedophile now, even if he hadn't done anything and was not yet legally adult himself.

Dekarei tilted his head, blinking cutely.

Suigetsu sighed, shaking his head. No perverted thoughts... do not think of the poor innocent wolf-boy **that** way!

The creature curled up in his lap, snuggling.

Suigetsu petted him softly, trying to force his bad thoughts away.

Dekarei purred softly, yawning.

The boy could have jumped in happiness, but chose to stay in place, when he heard the yawn.

The small creature nuzzled the other, falling asleep.

Suigetsu once again lay down, pulling Dekarei close.

The small thing made a cute sound in it's sleep, snuggling.

The other boy chuckled, before falling asleep himself.

About two hours later, the small creature was squirming frantically in his sleep.

Suigetsu groaned, not waking up.

After a few more minutes, the wolf-boy's nightmare got worse, and he woke to a start, screaming. He curled up into a ball, trembling.

The older boy opened his eyes, seeing Dekarei's state. He immediately pulled the other into a hug. "Shh..."

He whimpered, tears streaked his face.

Suigetsu nuzzled him, holding him close and petting him. "Dekarei..." He whispered. "Calm down... It's ok..."

After a few minutes, he stopped trembling. Dekarei snuggled close, still whimpering and crying softly.

The older boy wiped his tears away, nuzzling him softly. "I'm going to get you some tea..." He said, standing. He didn't want to leave Dekarei alone, even if only one door away, but maybe the tea would make him better.

Dekarei grabbed the other's hand, pouting. "Stay..." He said.

"You... can talk?" Suigetsu was surprised, but he nodded, sitting back down and hugging Dekarei.

The small creature snuggled close, relaxing a bit more. "Little bits..."

The boy nodded, stroking the other's hair.

"Not sure if okay talk..." He murmured, snuggling.

Suigetsu nuzzled Dekarei, smiling. "You can talk... don't worry."

"And feels not normal..." He said, shaking his head. "No like."

"If you get used to it, it will be normal..." He stroked the wolf-boy's hair.

"Wolf no talk..." Dekarei looked up at him, pouting cutely.

Suigetsu blinked. "Dekarei, you're not a wolf..."

"Am too..."

"You're a human, or part human. Not a wolf..."

"But don't look like you..." He said, tilting his head.

"The only difference you have from humans are the ears and tail, and you're small."

"So part human?"

"Yes." Suigetsu nodded, smiling.

Dekarei tilted his head, one ear up and one down.

"You look too cute like that..."

"Kawaii...?" Dekarei blinked, no understanding the word.

"Yeah... it's something very pretty and usually delicate... that makes people want to hug it."

"Kawaii is me...?"

"You are cute~"

"Kawaii." Dekarei said, smiling.

The other chuckled, nodding.

The wolf-boy snuggled. "Still part wolf too."

"Yes~" Suigetsu scratched behind Dekarei's ears.

The small creature purred, smiling.

The boy sighed softly, smiling back.

Dekarei snuggled into the boy's warmth, sighing happily.

Suigetsu chuckled. "By the way, tell me when you want to eat or drink something."

The boy's small stomach growled, and he blushed, dashing under the couch.

Suigetsu smiled. "I'll get you some food." He said, standing.

The creature poked his head out of the couch, blinking. "So... Master no hit me?"

The older boy blinked, turning around. "Of course not, why would I? And... I'm not your master, either." He said, petting Dekarei softly.

He purred softly, coming out from underneath and nuzzling him. "Master is master."

Suigetsu sweat dropped. "What about 'friend'?"

"What is 'friend'?" He blinked, tilting his head. "I like Master as master. This master is good to me."

The boy sighed. "Ok... anyway, I'll get some food."

Dekarei smiled, snuggling again.

Suigetsu stood, seeing all that he had was just the same as the day before. Rice.

The wolf boy followed him, clinging to his leg playfully.

Smiling, the Hozuki petted him before filling a bowel with rice and putting it in Dekarei's reach. "I'll try buying something else soon..."

The small creature nommed the food, eating it all and licking the bowl after. "What else is?"

"More food..."

Dekarei blinked, a bit confused. He'd only ever eaten rice before, besides hunting in the woods. No, that should be rephrased. The only... 'people food' he'd had is rice.

Suigetsu blinked. "Dekarei, didn't you ever eat things like sushi, onigiri, yakisoba, bakudan...?"

"What those...?"

"Those are foods..."

He titled his head to side, blinking. "Never heard those."

"Well, you'll know soon~"

Dekarei smiled. "Okay~"

Suigetsu nuzzled him, smiling back.

He purred, nuzzling in return.

The boy lay down on the couch, sighing, and petting Dekarei.

Dekarei snuggled into his lap, nuzzling his hand.

Suigetsu stared up at the ceiling. "There's nothing to do..."

Dekarei nipped at his hand, laughing softly. "Run?"

"No, it wastes too much energy..."

"Me run?"

Suigetsu blinked. "You want to run?"

The small creature nodded.

Suigetsu sighed, standing and opening the door, leaning against it. "You can run out here... but don't go too far."

Dekarei smiled. "Okay, Master!" He dashed out the door, running around and chasing things such as bugs or small animals.

Suigetsu smiled, watching the wolf-boy.

After about three hours of running non stop, the wolf-boy froze. He sniffed the air, and turned pale, running back inside and hiding under the couch again.

The older boy blinked, walking in and closing the door. "Dekarei? What's wrong?"

The creature simply whimpered in response, curling up into a tight ball. He didn't want his other master to find him. He knew if he was found, he'd be beaten within an inch of his life... and... No, no, no! He couldn't think of _**that**_!

Suigetsu sensed the other's fear, but he couldn't understand what was happening. "Dekarei..."

Tears slid down his face, and he sobbed. He was so scared... He didn't want to be hurt like that again.

Suigetsu pulled the other out from under the couch gently, hugging him. "Shh... don't cry..." He said, stroking the other's hair softly.

Dekarei clung tight to Suigetsu, slowly calming down. He relaxed again, taking a few deep breaths.

The boy continued holding him close. "What happened, Deka?"

"I smell him... other master..." He said, burying his face in Suigetsu's shirt. "I don't want him hurt me more..."

Suigetsu nodded, sighing. "I won't let him hurt you, ok?"

"Okay..." Dekarei calmed down, nuzzling the boy.

Suigetsu nuzzled back, then felt someone nearby.

**~Meanwhile~**

Neji yawned, lying underneath a tall tree. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. It was a beautiful, warm day, and he was off from missions.

Sasuke walked through the woods, looking for his slave. How dare that little beast escape him! He'd certainly need a punishment. The Uchiha just got back from a special mission, and his pet had vanished. Worse was, if it weren't for the trees, Sasuke would already be dead. But no, he wouldn't really risk his life for that wolf. It was just a toy.

The Hyuuga stood up quickly, sensing someone coming. When he realized it was Sasuke, he let his guard down. They were both from Konoha, after all, so it shouldn't be anything to worry about.

Sasuke saw Neji, and sighed. He was about to turn away when something... something clicked inside him. Maybe he didn't need his old pet, it was all used and broken... Maybe he could break someone else, have a new toy to play with.

"What are you doing way out here, Uchiha?"

The Uchiha smirked. "Looking for my pet."

"Huh? I was unaware you had one."

"Few people know. It's... a wolf pup."

"A wolf pup?" Neji asked. "Aren't wolves dangerous?"

"Not when trained correctly."

"Hn."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Relaxing." Neji replied. "I've got two weeks off from missions."

The Uchiha nodded. "I see."

"Well, good luck finding your pet."

"Actually, Neji-san... I don't think I'll have to look for him." He smirked softly.

"Oh?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

Sasuke appeared behind Neji, using his high speed. "I have a new one." He knocked the Hyuuga out, smirking. Time to get back and tame him.

Neji groaned, opening his eyes. Black. Was he wearing a blindfold...? He went to move his wrists, only to find they were chained. "Wh-what...?"

"Glad to see you're awake, pet." Said Sasuke, walking to the bed.

"Sasuke...?" Neji struggled, trying to break free of the chains.

"Who else?" The Uchiha smirked. "Now, pet... you don't want me to punish you, so settle down and let me do as I please."

"I am NOT your pet, Uchiha!" Neji shouted angrily, struggling harder. "Let me go!"

"We'll see about that..." Sasuke took a whip, touching its round tip to Neji's bare chest and slowly sliding it down. Then, when he got to the stomach area, he pressed it down. Hard, and quick.

Neji gasped, the air being knocked out of him instantly.

The Uchiha pulled it away, before climbing on the bed. It was a good thing he had chained Neji's ankles, too.

"Uchiha!" He shouted angrily. "LET! ME! GO!"

Sasuke smirked. "No. And you will learn to call me Master, or Sasuke-sama."

"Never!" The Hyuuga struggled again. He would never admit it... but Sasuke was starting to... scare him. Just a bit.

Sasuke's smirk widened, and he roughly thrust the cable of the whip in Neji's poor, unprepared entrance. Probably virgin, too.

Neji shrieked, taken aback by the sudden pain.

The Uchiha moved the whip around in painful angles, enjoying the pained sounds from his new pet.

Neji whimpered loudly, his body throbbing with pain. "S-stop...! Please!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why would I?" He asked, knowing he hadn't broken the other yet. Oh no, he was far from it... but he'd enjoy it so much...

The Hyuuga felt his heart sink. He was surely in for it... Oh, yes, he was at the Uchiha's mercy. Unfortunately, he didn't think Sasuke had any.

The Uchiha twisted the whip at what he knew to be a terribly painful angle, much worse than what he had just done. Years of studying the human body were so useful...

Neji screamed, feeling his body tense up. He felt an enormous pain in his body.

"How are you **enjoying** this, pet?" Sasuke smirked again. "You'll submit. The hard way."

"Sasuke, please!" Neji pleaded. "Stop!"

The Uchiha growled, repeating his earlier action. "What did I tell you to call me?"

The Hyuuga gasped. He couldn't give in... Not like that. Not yet.

Sasuke thrust the whip deeper, purposely missing Neji's prostate.

Tears streamed the Hyuuga's face. The pain was becoming so unbearable... He just wanted it to stop.

"Too proud to give in? I guess you need more pain to break you, right?" Sasuke took another object, thrusting it into Neji together with the whip, once again being careful not to give the other pleasure.

"SASUKE!" Neji screamed, the pain creating agony in his body.

"Wrong way to call me, pet." He twisted both objects in different directions, stretching Neji and nearly breaking him apart.

The Hyuuga screamed louder. It was too much for him... He caved. "MASTER! Please, stop!"

Sasuke smirked, removing the objects. "That's a good boy..." He leaned down, sucking over Neji's pulse.

A whimper escaped Neji's lips. He tried to relax his body again, but pain continued to hurt.

Sasuke bit softly, but not yet using his fangs. "If you let yourself be mine, I promise I can try making you... feel good." He smirked. _If_ Neji gave in completely.

The Hyuuga whimpered. He knew if Sasuke could be this cruel... It was smarted to be on his good side. And... he couldn't take that pain. "A-alright..."

The Uchiha stroked the other's member, sucking on one of his nipples.

An unwilling moan escaped Neji's lips.

Sasuke went up, taking off Neji's blindfold with his free hand. He had blocked the other's chakra anyway, those eyes were no problem now.

The Hyuuga opened his eyes, seeming to be calmer when he could see.

The Uchiha continued stoking Neji, licking his chest. "Do you believe in vampires, pet?"

"Hahh... I-I didn't before..." Neji panted slightly.

Sasuke nodded, letting his fangs grow again and biting down on Neji's neck. He knew that depending on the vampire's will, it could vary from painful to pleasurable.

Neji gasped, a loud moan escaping afterwards.

The Uchiha pulled away, watching some blood leak from the mark before stopping. He smirked. "You like this, right?" He asked, licking over the mark, still stoking his uke.

"Ohh... Y-yes..." Neji moaned softly. He may not... want this, but he was feeling good.

"If you behave..." Sasuke bit on his collarbone. "I may consider not taking you... yet."

The Hyuuga shuddered at the words, panting.

The Uchiha squeezed Neji's cock, stroking it harder.

Neji moaned closing his eyes again.

Sasuke kissed him roughly, his hand working even faster.

Neji moaned loudly, succumbing to the pleasure.

The Uchiha noticed the other was slowly getting close to his climax. Stroking harder, his thumb teased the tip.

Neji gasped, arching his back. He reached his climax and came, releasing into the Uchiha's hand.

Sasuke smirked, lying down and releasing the chains. "Don't dare run... You don't have chakra for that."

The Hyuuga nodded, understanding his position. He... was the Uchiha's pet now. He was at Sasuke's mercy.

The Uchiha pulled Neji close, nodding. "It wasn't so bad, right?" He smirked, kissing the other's head. "Sleep, it's not something I'll let you do all the time."

Neji relaxed a bit. After about an hour, he fell asleep.

Sasuke made a barrier around the room, just in case. He watched Neji sleep, thinking about his feelings. _'I don't get it... I don't want to hurt him as much as I want to hurt other people. Hn... I'm not even making him sleep on the floor...'_

The Hyuuga snuggled close, nuzzling the Uchiha in his sleep.

The Uchiha blinked, then... smiled. It was there for no more than half a second, but it was there.

**~Meanwhile~**

Dekarei nipped at his master's shirt. "Something not normal..."

Suigetsu blinked. "Why is that, Deka?"

"Sasuke-sama... Found new pet." He said, blinking.

The boy blinked as well. "How do you know that?"

"I feel it." He replied.

"And... why is that not normal?"

"I his pet first." Dekarei said. "He never want other pet."

Suigetsu smiled. "Maybe that's good then, that he found another. Then he won't hurt you anymore."

"Feel sorry for new pet." He said.

"I do, too..." The boy sighed.

"No... REALLY sorry."

Suigetsu kissed the other's forehead. "No one deserves someone like that... Sasuke guy. He hurt you so much, it's not at all good that he'll hurt someone else..."

"Better them than me." Dekarei said, licking Suigetsu's cheek.

The boy smiled softly.

The small creature snuggled close, hiding inside Suigetsu's shirt again. "Warm here."

Suigetsu smiled more. "You're so cute~"

Dekarei smiled, giggling. He snuggled into the boy's chest, licking it.

The boy blinked, biting his lip. "Don't... do that."

The small creature obeyed, simply snuggling more.

Suigetsu smiled softly, hugging the other.

Dekarei nuzzled him, sighing happily.

The boy just continued smiling, feeling sleepy. Watching the boy run earlier had gotten him tired.

The small creature, still inside his shirt, got a bit curious... He nipped gently at the boy's nipples, wanting to see what reaction he could get.

Suigetsu yelped, blushing. "D-don't do that!"

Dekarei poked his head out of Suigetsu's collar. "Face is red."

"I know..." The boy sighed. Soon someone would accuse him of being some sort of... unwilling pedophile or something.

"But Master not sick." Dekarei tilted his head to the side. Then he remembered... what Sasuke had done. His own face had been red at that time. He frowned. "I do bad?"

"What...? No. It's just... just don't do it, but it's ok." Suigetsu smiled, nuzzling the other.

"Don't understand..." Dekarei pouted.

"Just don't worry about it."

"But..."

Suigetsu smiled softly. "It's ok, Deka."

He still pouted. "Okay..."

The boy kissed Dekarei's forehead, scratching behind his ears.

The creature purred, nuzzling Suigetsu's hand happily.

Suigetsu smiled, wondering how someone could hurt such an adorable little creature.

Dekarei went back into the other's shit, snuggling again.

The boy sighed contently, closing his eyes, falling asleep while sitting.

Dekarei, while the other was asleep, nipped and tore at his clothes, mutilating them. He wandered into the boy's room, snuggling under the covers.

Suigetsu fell to the side, moving around and sleeping peacefully.

The small creature tore apart the blankets, nesting in the pieces and falling asleep.

Later, when Suigetsu woke up, he walked into the kitchen in search for some food, not knowing about what Dekarei had done.

Dekarei, still in the pieces of cloth, yawned. He opened his eyes a bit, but decided not to get up, closing them once more.

The older boy ate... rice... seeing as he still had nothing else to eat, and then went to his bedroom. He stared, his eyes widening. Then he screamed. Then he fainted.

Dekarei jumped up hearing the other scream, and scurried over to him. He sat on Suigetsu' chest, poking his cheek. "Master...?"

Suigetsu just lay there, cold as stone. Did Dekarei have half the idea of what he went through to have all that? And now it was all torn to pieces...

The wolf-boy whined loudly, frowning. He was getting worried about his master, being that the boy wouldn't respond to him.

Suigetsu opened his eyes, not knowing if he should be angry or desperate.

The small creature hugged him tight, glad his master wasn't dead.

Suigetsu sighed. "Dekarei, off."

He whimpered softly, sensing anger in the older boy. He scurried off, sitting on the ground, eyes fixated on the floor.

The older boy stood, leaving the room, then the house. He needed to calm down.

Dekarei whimpered loudly, following until the door was closed in front of him. He scratched at the doors, before beginning to panic. He did NOT like to be alone.

Suigetsu went somewhere in the woods, punching a tree.

The small creature began throwing himself at the door, desperate to get out and find his master, or even another animal to hunt and keep him company. Anywhere but being alone in this house.

The boy sighed, sitting down and leaning against the tree. "Damn..."

Eventually, even Dekarei ran out of energy. He fell against the door, holding his knees and crying.

Suigetsu closed his eyes, thinking. He had to be calm, he didn't want to scare Dekarei, but he was already low on food and now he had to buy a lot of things before winter, or they'd freeze. Great.

**~Somewhere~**

Sasuke woke up, sighing. He looked at his new pet and smirked.

Neji yawned softly, opening his eyes a bit. Then, he remembered what'd happened the previous night and became tense.

"Hello, pet. I was about to wake you..."

"..." Neji closed his eyes again, trying to keep from panicking.

"Hn... why so nervous? I thought you had already accepted being my pet." Sasuke chuckled.

"Doesn't mean I _like_ it." He replied quietly.

The Uchiha smirked. "You don't have to like it."

"I'm aware of that..."

Sasuke bit the other's earlobe, pulling Neji closer.

The Hyuuga didn't resist, knowing better than to do so.

The vampire just closed his eyes again, trying to rest more.

Neji relaxed a bit, sighing quietly.

Sasuke fell asleep again soon, due to having searched for his other pet for a long time.

The Hyuuga soon fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A WOLF STORY part 2**

_Madara placed the young blond boy on the couch, covering him in a blanket. He was about eleven or twelve, and his shoulder was dislocated. Madara had found him naked and covered in blood in the forest, and so decided to take him in. He looked up, seeing his lover enter._

_Hashirama blinked, seeing the boy. "Madara? Who's this?" He asked, seeing the boy was hurt._

_"I found him in the woods. I was just able to get his name before he passed out." The Uchiha said, leaning against the wall._

_The Senju nodded, smiling softly. "Well, then we'll take care of him until we find out if he has a home or not. If he doesn't, we can keep him with us... right?"_

_Madara smiled. "Of course." He looked over, seeing the blond stir._

_Hashirama looked at the blond as well, going over to the couch._

_Itachi came from the kitchen, sighing. He raised an eyebrow, seeing both Madara and Hashirama like vultures over the couch._

_Deidara opened his eyes a bit, then shot up. He flinched, looking around him in a panic._

_"Relax, Deidara." Madara said softly. "You're safe." He assured._

_Hashirama nodded, smiling. "No one here will hurt you."_

_Blinking, the younger Uchiha went over to the couch as well, looking down at the blond._

_The blond grabbed his left shoulder, wincing. He looked up at the older males fearfully._

_Madara sat on the arm of the couch, stroking the blond's hair gently. "Relax."_

_Itachi sighed, walking away from the couch and sitting on a chair, staring._

_Hashirama stood, smiling. "I'll prepare some food and tea..."_

_Madara nodded. "Alright." He sat on the couch closer to the blond, pulling him into his lap._

_Deidara squirmed, but pain shot through his body so he stopped. A soft whimper escaped his lips._

_Itachi was trying really hard not to glare at the blond. This reminded him of when he was twelve, Madara had been so caring with him... he didn't want to see him caring like that for someone else. At least he could stand Hashirama, he was still close to Madara, but someone who would steal his sensei from him... No. Way._

_"Ita?" Madara looked over to the younger boy. "Could you run a hot bath?"_

_"..." The younger pouted, sighing. Hesitantly, he left to the bathroom, doing as told. He put the water at a VERY hot temperature._

_Madara nuzzled the blond, who seemed to relax a bit. "By the time I actually take you in there, it should be nuke warm." He said._

_Deidara took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down._

_"The bath is done." Said Itachi sighing. At that moment, Hashirama walked in with some food and tea._

_"Thank you, Ita." Madara motioned for Hashirama to come over._

_The Senju went over to them, smiling._

_Madara took one of the tea cups, handing it to the blond. Deidara just stared at it, wondering if it was drugged or not._

_Hashirama set the tray down on the coffee table, sitting on the carpet. "It's fine to drink, don't worry."_

_Madara took his own glass, sipping it. "See? It's safe."_

_The blond hesitated, but took a small sip._

_Hashirama sipped his own, looking over at Itachi. "Ita, don't you want some tea?"_

_"... I'm fine like this."_

_Madara looked over to the younger boy. "Are you feeling okay, Ita?"_

"_Hn."_

_"What's bothering you?" The older Uchiha asked, concerned._

_"Hn."_

_Madara sighed, nuzzling the blond to try and get him to drink more._

_Hashirama smiled at Itachi, before turning his attention back to Deidara. "Drink some more... then eat something. It should give you more strength."_

_The blond nodded, drinking some more of the tea. After a few moments, he finished it and stared at the food._

_"It's safe to eat, don't worry." The Uchiha assured him._

_Hashirama nodded, taking one of the onigiri and taking a bite, eating slowly. He smiled. "Eat, injured people need energy."_

_Deidara hesitated, taking an onigiri and eating it slowly._

_Itachi sighed, standing and going up to his room. He didn't like this blond at all._

_Hashirama smiled, deciding to go up and talk to Itachi. He slowly went up the stairs, knocking on the boy's door._

_"Come in."_

_Hashirama entered the young Uchiha's room, looking over at him. "What's bothering you, Ita?"_

_"That blond is stealing sensei from me. I bet he'll end up stealing him from you, too." Muttered Itachi, sighing._

_"Now, Ita..." Hashirama went over the him, sitting down and pulling the boy into his lap. "I don't think Mada would abandon us just like that. He's just helping out the poor kid."_

_Itachi pouted, sighing and looking away. "He's treating him just like when..." Shaking his head, he decided not to tell Hashirama. He still didn't know about the rape, as far as Itachi knew. "When something really bad happened to me... it's just the same. He'll spend time with him and end up kicking us to the side!"_

_Hashirama nuzzled the boy, stroking his hair. "Ita... Don't assume such bad things about him like that."_

_"But it's true..." The younger Uchiha closed his eyes. "It's true, you just can't see that."_

_"Itachi." The Senju sighed softly. "Have faith in him."_

_"I still don't like that blond."_

_"You'll get used to him, I'm sure."_

_"Hn..."_

_Hashirama nuzzled the Uchiha. "Just relax, Ita~"_

_"I... have something to tell you, Hashirama..." Mumbled the boy, hiding his face in the other's neck, as he used to do with Madara when he was just a child._

_"What is it, Ita?" The Senju asked, nuzzling him._

_"I..." Itachi sighed. "I love Madara-sensei... more than like family... I mean, just like you love him." He looked away. "I... I already have no real chance with him, and now this blond, he'll just end up blocking any time sensei has with me..."_

_"Ita, it's okay to be jealous of him, but don't think Madara won't still spend time with you." Hashirama said, nuzzling him more._

_The Uchiha looked up at Hashirama, thinking. "But... what if he does stop spending time with me?"_

_"He won't, Ita. It just doesn't sound like Madara." The Senju said. "As long as he cares about us, he won't push us aside."_

_"... I hope you're right." The Uchiha closed his eyes, falling asleep on the Senju's lap._

_"So do I..."_

_Madara stroked the blond's hair, and he slowly relaxed more. Deidara finished the onigiri, nearly jumping when the Uchiha picked him up. "Relax."_

_Madara carried the blond up into his room, going into the bathroom._

_Deidara blinked, looking around. He felt the burning steam coming from the bathtub, and whimpered. Madara said it would be warm._

_"Relax." He nuzzled the blond, setting him on his feet. He went over to the bathtub, adding cold water. "Sorry, my nephew can be quite a sadist."_

_Deidara pouted, his legs were weak. Weak legs did not let him balance properly._

_Once the water was warm, he shut it off. Madara picked up the blond again, placing the small boy carefully into the water._

_Deidara flinched, whimpering and closing his eyes. After a moment, he got used to the water, and it actually felt relaxing._

_Madara stroked the blond's hair, smiling softly. He knew he'd have to force in the blond's shoulder, but he'd let the rest of the pain go away first._

_Slowly, the blond relaxed more, closing his eyes for a moment._

_The Uchiha watched the blond relax, continuing to stroke his hair._

_Deidara felt the pain diminish as his muscles relaxed._

_"Is most of the pain gone?" Madara asked after a short while._

_"... Y-yeah..."_

_"Good." Madara smiled softly, picking the blond up and wrapping a towel around him. He carefully dried the blond._

_Deidara squirmed, and ended up moving his left shoulder. He gasped, pain shooting down his spine._

_Madara stroked his hair, pulling the blond close. "Relax. Try not to move your shoulder, okay? It'll be a while before you can move it without pain."_

_The blond whined, sighing. He nodded, not wanting even more pain to appear._

_Madara stroked Deidara's hair, nuzzling him. He led the blond into his room and pulled out a pair of pants and boxers that should fit him. He sat the blond on the bed, helping him to put them on._

_The blond blushed, sighing and yawning softly._

_Madara went into a draw, taking out a syringe. He knew he should repair the blond's shoulder before he slept, or it may become irreversible._

_Deidara's eyes widened, and he whimpered and squirmed. Needles were at the top of his list of fears._

_Madara noticed the blond's reaction, stroking his hair. "Shh... It's okay. Don't squirm like that, or you'll hurt yourself again." He said calmly._

_Deidara shook his head, squirming more._

_"Calm down, Deidara." The Uchiha said, holding him still. "It's just going to make your shoulder numb."_

_The blond whimpered, closing his eyes and struggling to escape from Madara's hold._

_Madara sighed, holding the blond down. "Deidara." He said firmly, but still calmly. "I need to repair your shoulder, but it'll hurt a lot more without this."_

_Deidara finally stopped struggling so much, but he whimpered again._

_The Uchiha released him, stroking his hair again. He positioned the needle at the blond's left shoulder, inserting it and pressing in the liquid._

_The blond let out a loud whimper. This stung more than the water against his wounds._

_"It'll pass." Madara assured him, stroking his hair soothingly._

_After a while, the stinging started to fade._

_Madara continued to stroke his hair. "Let me know when the pain is completely gone."_

_Deidara nodded softly, and after some moments, he felt as if the pain were nonexistent. "The pain... is gone... un."_

_Madara nodded, sitting the boy up. He leaned the blond against him, nuzzling. "Even with that done, this is going to hurt." He warned._

_The blond closed his eyes, biting his lip and waiting._

_Madara nuzzled him. "Don't bit your lip like that. Just breath out."_

_Deidara sighed, doing as he was told._

_Madara grabbed the blond's shoulder, and with one quick movement, forced it back into the socket._

_The blond's eyes widened, and he screamed._

_Itachi jumped, waking up with the scream. He looked at Hashirama, blinking, horrified. "Please tell me that's just putting his shoulder in place, and they're NOT having sex!"_

_Hashirama laughed. "Yes, Ita. He's just fixing his shoulder."_

_"..." Itachi sighed, relieved. "Good..." He fell back asleep in a matter of seconds._

_Madara wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, nuzzling him._

_The blond whimpered, shaking slightly from the bolt of pain that ran through his body a moment ago._

_Madara stroked his hair soothingly. _'Hashi?'

_Hashirama blinked. _'Yeah?'

'Can you bring an ice pack in here? I forgot to grab one before.'

'...'_ The Senju sighed, setting Itachi down on the bed and leaving the room. _'I'll go get one.'

'Thanks, koi.'_ Madara pulled the blond into his lap, stroking his hair still and trying to stop the shaking._

_Hashirama smiled softly, grabbing an ice pack and heading back upstairs, to Madara's room. "Here."_

_Deidara calmed down, looking at the Senju._

_"Thanks." He smiled, placing the ice pack on the blond's shoulder. He motioned for the Senju to sit next to him. "Is Ita sleeping?"_

_Deidara flinched at the sudden cold, but then just watched as they talked. "Yeah..." Hashirama sat beside Madara, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Ita is so young, and he thinks so much... that isn't healthy."_

_"He can't help it. He's... had something really bad happen to him, and he's never really gotten over that." Madara said, nuzzling the blond. "I've tried to help as much as I can, but even now it still affects him."_

_Hashirama nodded. "Yeah... I can understand, I guess."_

_Madara leaned against the Senju, closing his eyes. "I should take him into the other room..."_

_The Senju nodded, smiling. "He's already asleep..." He looked at Deidara._

_Madara smiled, picking him up. "Kawaii. I'll bring him into the other room to sleep, I don't want to wake him." The Uchiha smirked._

_Hashirama chuckled, kissing Madara's cheek._

_The Uchiha brought the blond into a nearby room, laying him under the covers. He then returned to his room, finding his lover naked on their bed._

_The Senju smirked, licking his lips. "It's hot in here… but maybe if you undress, it can get hotter."_

_Madara smirked, stripping and tackling the Senju, pulling him into a rough kiss._

_Hashirama kissed back hungrily, wrapping his arms around the other's neck._

_Madara let his hands wander the other's body, deepening the kiss._

_The uke moaned into the kiss, moving his tongue against Madara's and starting a fight for dominance._

_Madara contemplated a moment. Hashirama only fought for dominance if he wanted to top... Smirking inwardly, he let the other win said battle._

_The Senju was surprised Madara let him win, for a moment, before flipping them around and attacking the Uchiha's neck._

_The Uchiha moaned, wrapping his arms around the other._

_Hashirama smirked, licking down the other's chest._

_Another moan escaped the vampire's lips as he closed his eyes._

_The Senju bit onto Madara's nipple, licking and sucking before moving to the other, doing the same there._

_Madara moaned, tugging on Hashirama's hair._

_Hashirama pulled back after a moment, kissing the Uchiha's lips and letting his hands wander down._

_The Uchiha moaned again, tugging harder._

_The Senju chuckled, going down and licking over Madara's thighs. "Is there something you want, Mada? If there is, tell me."_

_"Ahh... Either suck me off or fuck me!"_

_"I didn't hear a please~" Hashirama smirked, giving one simple lick over Madara's erection._

_Madara gasped, growling. He pouted. "...please...?"_

_The Senju nodded in agreement, taking the cock into his mouth and sucking._

_Madara moaned loudly, bucking his hips up._

_Hashirama continued, holding Madara's hips down as he swirled his tongue around the head._

_The Uchiha moaned erotically, throwing his head back._

_The Senju continued, smirking inwardly._

_"Yarou..." The Uchiha moaned._

_Hashirama pulled back, licking up to Madara's chest, and kissing his cheek. "Suck on my fingers, please?" He asked politely, grinning and placing three fingers at the vampires' lips._

_Madara rolled his eyes, obeying. He bit the Senju's fingers, smirking._

_"Itai..." The Senju pouted, biting Madara's shoulder._

_Madara chuckled darkly. "Okay, good enough. Do it."_

_Hashirama removed his fingers, kissing the Uchiha and thrusting one of the fingers into him._

_A soft moan escaped the Uchiha's lips._

_The Senju smirked, nibbling on his lover's neck while thrusting that finger around inside him, and adding a second one._

_"Nhnnn..."_

_Hashirama continued doing so, adding a third finger and nuzzling Madara._

_Madara moaned again, a bit louder this time._

_The Senju thrust the fingers in and out repeatedly, licking his lips. "Mada, what should I do next?"_

_"Nnn... Shove your fucking cock up my ass before I bite it off~" He said with a smirk._

_"Ok~" Hashirama pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his cock and thrusting in._

_Madara gasped, moaning loudly._

_The Senju kissed his lover, thrusting in and out at a quick pace._

_The Uchiha threw his head back, moaning Hashirama's name._

_Hashirama smirked, thrusting hard and moaning softly._

_A much louder moan escaped Madara's lips._

_The Senju kept the same pace, entwining his fingers with Madara and kissing his cheek._

_Madara panted softly, arching his back and moaning again._

_Hashirama moaned as well, sighing pleasurably and smiling down at Madara, thrusting into him even faster._

_A louder moan left the Uchiha, and he wrapped his arms tight around his lover's neck, pulling him close and biting into the soft flesh._

_The Senju moaned loudly, closing his eyes._

_Madara drank from the Senju, pulling away after only to moan loudly._

_Hashirama continued thrusting, soon feeling himself close._

_Madara moaned louder, tugging on the Senju's hair._

_The Senju moaned, bringing one hand to stroke Madara's erection._

_The vampyre moaned more, reaching climax and releasing._

_Hashirama released into his lover at the same time, moaning his name._

_Madara panted, closing his eyes._

_Hashirama pulled out, panting softly and snuggling close to Madara. "I'm yours, Mada~ I always will be." He smiled._

_Madara nuzzled him, wrapping his arms around him possessively._

_The Senju kissed Madara's cheek, nuzzling back and resting against him._

_After a short while, Madara fell asleep._

_Hashirama closed his eyes, smiling and listening to the Uchiha's heart._

_**Deidara squirmed, whimpering loudly. He felt the leather straps on his wrists tighten, digging into his skin a bit. He watched a man in a white coat fearfully, as he pulled out a syringe. The blond stared at it, trembling. 'No, no, no, no!' He thought in his head. He didn't want to feel this pain again. The man stepped closer, smirking wickedly. He had slicked black hair with white streaks, and bright yellow eyes. Deidara whimpered again, tears streaking his face as the needle neared his skin. The yellow-eyed man pushed the needle into the blond boy's neck, inserting the black liquid. Pain shot through Deidara's body and a loud scream escaped his lips.**__ The blond shot up, yelping loudly. He'd moved to fast and hurt his shoulder. A soft sob escaped his lips, remembering the nightmare... no, the flashback he'd just had._

_Hashirama blinked, hearing a loud yelp. He put on a robe and boxers, going to Deidara's room and pushing the door open._

_More tears streaked the blond's already wet face._

_The Senju went over to Deidara, pulling him into a hug and stroking his hair softly. "Shh... calm down..."_

_Deidara flinched, but slowly relaxed a bit. He sobbed more, closing his eyes._

_"Deidara, it's ok..." Hashirama started humming softly._

_The humming calmed the blond, and soon he relaxed._

_The Senju smiled softly, still stroking the blond's hair._

_The blond's breathing slowed, and soon he was completely calm once again._

_Hashirama nuzzled Deidara, sighing contently. "Better?"_

_He nodded. "Y-yeah..."_

_"Good. Do you want some hot chocolate?"_

_Deidara looked up at Hashirama and nodded, and smiling softly._

_The Senju picked the boy up, carrying him to the kitchen and setting him down on a chair. "I'll prepare it for you." And he started making the hot chocolate._

_Deidara watched him, looking around curiously._

_Hashirama soon was done, and placed a cup on the table, in front of Deidara._

_Deidara blinked, staring at it._

_The Senju smiled. "It's good... but if you want it to cool down a bit, it should be cooler soon."_

_The blond nodded, watching the brown liquid as it steamed._

_Hashirama made a cup of hot chocolate for himself, drinking it slowly._

_After a while, Deidara picked up the cup and sipped it._

_The Senju smiled, sighing contently._

_The blond drank the warm substance, relaxing more. The warmth seemed to fill him, making him close his eyes and smile softy._

_Hashirama finished his drink, setting the cup down._

_The blond took his time drinking, enjoying the chocolate._

_"Would you like anything else to eat or drink, Deidara?"_

_The blond nodded. "Iyo... Arigatou gozaimasu, un..."_

_Hashirama smiled, nodding. "You're welcome."_

_Deidara smiled softly, yawning cutely._

_The Senju grinned. "You're such a cute kid~!"_

_The blond blinked, tilting his head slightly._

_"You must be tired, right? Your sleep being interrupted by nightmares and all..."_

_The blond nodded. "Hai."_

_"Let's go upstairs... I'll stay there with you so you won't have nightmares."_

_Deidara smiled, nodding._

_Hashirama picked the boy up again, carrying him up to the room and setting him down on the bed. "Sleep."_

_It didn't take long for Deidara to obey the Senju._

_The Senju smiled, watching over the other's sleep, and soon falling asleep next to him._

_**~Meanwhile~**_

_Madara awoke, feeling someone crawling into his arms. He blinked, and smiled softly. He nuzzled Itachi, stroking his hair. "What's wrong, Ita? Can't sleep?"_

_The younger Uchiha nodded, nuzzling back. "I had a nightmare... of... that night." He sighed, snuggling closer._

_Madara frowned, pulling the younger boy much closer and into a tight embrace. He stroked his hair soothingly. "Try not to think about it." Madara was worried now. Whenever Itachi dreamt of __**that**__ he was more sadistic than usual for the next for days, and he didn't want his nephew to hurt the little blond boy._

_Itachi closed his eyes, nodding. "Sensei..." He sighed, feeling something was different... Madara seemed to be different from the other times he came to him about this. "Can I sleep here for now?"_

_"Of course, Ita." The elder Uchiha said, stroking his hair more._

_The younger relaxed somewhat, but he still knew there was something else... was Madara worried over him hurting the blond because of this, instead of what could happen to him?_

_The Uchiha sighed softly. He was worried deeply for Itachi, but the blond as well. Ever since the event two years ago the younger boy had become extremely violent at times, not to mention being extremely cold most of the time except to his mother, Hashirama and himself. He was even cold to Sasuke, and had hit him a few times._

_Itachi closed his eyes, tensing slightly. He hated the way he became sadistic at times, it just wasn't him... well, sometimes. There were few times when he was conscious of what he did, and then it was fine. But Sasuke... and the others..._

_"Stop thinking about it and sleep." Madara ordered, nuzzling the boy._

_"..." The younger sighed, trying to relax and stop, but... it wasn't so easy. Damn feelings._

_Madara thought a moment, pulling the younger boy into a gentle kiss, hoping to get him to refocus on something more pleasant._

_Itachi's eyes widened, and he blushed, kissing back by instinct. Could it be? Madara was... was this just a distraction, or did he mean it?_

_The older Uchiha pulled away, stroking Itachi's hair._

_Itachi hid his face in Madara's chest, blushing. Even more thoughts were racing now. Was it a distraction, and he was being fooled, or should he just speak of his feelings because Madara actually felt something? It was so confusing..._

_"Oi... relax already." He said, nuzzling him._

_The younger Uchiha blushed more, looking up. "W-why... did y-you do that?"_

_"Because you keep thinking negative things, instead of relaxing and trying to sleep." Madara replied._

_"..." Itachi hid his face in the other's chest again, sighing. It was really just nothing, wasn't it? Why did he even hope anymore?_

_Madara stroked his hair, nuzzling him more. "Try and sleep, okay?"_

_The younger just sighed again, closing his eyes._

_After a while, Madara noticed the younger's breathing slow, and sensed him asleep. At this, he relaxed and fell asleep himself._

_**Itachi sighed, looking around. He felt something wet running down his cheeks... it smelled like blood... blood and tears. There was a terrible pain through his whole body as he raised one hand to his face, touching it gently and wincing. Two deep cuts scarred his cheeks... and they were bleeding so much...**_

_Dekarei whined, tugging at Itachi's shirt with his mouth. He felt the other in distress, and the older Uchiha was asleep._

_**Itachi continued being asleep, seeing Madara enter the room. It wasn't as he remembered... this time he actually knew who it was. The elder Uchiha hugged him, and he relaxed into the touch. His whole body was hurting... was this some kind of modified version of his past?**_

_The creature whimpered loudly, tugging harder._

_**Itachi soon was in the bath, Madara's arms wrapped around him... and then his eyes widened slightly, Madara... was kissing him. He tensed, then relaxed, leaning up and kissing back.**_

_**The older Uchiha stroked the other's hair softly, carefully deepening the kiss.**_

_**The younger moaned softly, that action already relaxing him and helping the pain go away. Concentrating on the kiss, he felt as his body wasn't as bad as it felt moments before.**_

_**Madara's hands gently stroked the younger boy's body, continuing to kiss him.**_

_**Itachi let out another soft moan, and he closed his eyes.**_

_**Madara ran his hand through the younger's hair.**_

_**"I love you... sensei." Itachi smiled softly, leaning against the other.**_

_As a last resort, the wolf-boy bit Itachi's arm, effectively waking him._

_Itachi growled, waking up and knocking Dekarei off the bed, or more like sending him flying to the other side of the room._

_Dekarei hit the wall, whimpering loudly. He curled into a ball, trying not to cry._

_The younger Uchiha's eyes turned red, and he grabbed Dekarei, dragging him into one of the empty rooms and shoving him inside roughly._

_The wolf-boy squirmed, whimpering again._

_Itachi's eyes flashed with anger, and he started beating the boy, lost in that inner sadistic demon of his._

_Dekarei whimpered, sobbing. He could sense there was something very wrong with Itachi. He was lost in that inner turmoil he'd been fighting off for two years._

_After a while, the Uchiha's eyes widened, and he stepped back. Dekarei..._

_The small boy was curled up into a ball, sobbing. His body was sore all over. He looked up hesitantly, sensing the sadism in the Uchiha fade away._

_Itachi carefully approached the boy, hugging him and petting his neck gently._

_Dekarei whimpered softly, slowly calming down._

_The Uchiha sighed, continuing to do that. "I'm sorry, Dekarei."_

_The small boy relaxed completely, closing his eyes again._

_Itachi picked him up carefully, going to the bathroom. He needed to wash Dekarei, and then give him something to stop the pain..._

_The wolf-boy snuggled close into Itachi's arms, nuzzling him._

_The Uchiha nuzzled back, smiling softly. He prepared a comfortably warm bath for the boy, checking the temperature._

_Dekarei caught sight of the water and started squirming. He wasn't a big fan of baths._

_Itachi grabbed, gently, the back of the other boy's neck, smiling. He undressed him, setting him in the bath and slowly washing him._

_The boy stopped squirming around, relaxing and letting the other undress and wash him._

_The Uchiha soon finished, drying Dekarei and dressing him, before taking a bottle of painkillers from the drawer._

_Dekarei snuggled into his warm clothes, watching the Uchiha curiously._

_Itachi crushed the pill, mixing it with some water in a cup. "Deka, drink this."_

_"...?"_

_"It helps the pain to go away..."_

_After a moment, the boy took the glass, drinking it. "Yuck!"_

_Itachi chuckled softly. "Sorry, medicine tastes bad."_

_Dekarei pouted before setting down the glass and hugging the Uchiha's leg. "Itachi-sama feels better now?"_

_The Uchiha nodded, smiling softly and petting the boy. "Yes... did I hurt you too much?"_

_"Iyo... I is okay." He smiled up at Itachi._

_"Good."_

_Dekarei nuzzled him, yawning softly._

_Itachi nuzzled back, petting the boy. "You should go to sleep..."_

_The boy climbed into the Uchiha's arms, snuggling._

_The Uchiha smiled, snuggling back and carrying Dekarei to his room._

_Before they even got to the room, Dekarei had fallen asleep._

_Itachi lay down, holding the smaller boy close. He smiled, then saw someone enter his room. It was another boy, about seven years old... probably one of the new servants._

_Haku entered the room, blinking. He bowed politely, holding out a tray with a glass of warm tea on it. "Madara-sama asked me to bring this to you."_

_The Uchiha nodded, smiling softly. As much as he could be cold to the others, there was something about this boy that told him to be nice. "Thank you... hn... What's your name?"_

_"Ano...Haku." The boy said, not making eye contact._

_"Thank you, Haku."_

_"Ano... hai." He bowed again, turning to leave. On his way out, he bumped into a young girl not much younger than Itachi._

_The girl smiled. "Sorry, Haku. Go ahead." She moved, allowing the younger boy to pass. She then looked to Itachi. "Itachi-sama? Why are you still awake?"_

_"I... couldn't sleep. But it's fine, I'll be sleeping now." He nodded._

_She smiled, despite him being slightly cold to her. She'd gotten used to it by now. "Hai. Rest well." She bowed before leaving and closing the door._

_Itachi nodded, closing his eyes and falling asleep._

_Kagome went onto the roof, feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin. She smiled softly, closing her eyes._

_Sasuke whimpered, sitting up on the bed. His eyes widened, he had another nightmare about Itachi... Whimpering again, he called for Kagome._

_Kagome sighed softly, hearing Sasuke calling for her. She went inside again, heading into the young Uchiha's room. "What's wrong, Sasuke-chan? Another nightmare?"_

_He nodded, hugging his knees._

_The girl went over, sitting on the bed and pulling Sasuke into her lap. She nuzzled him, stroking his hair._

_He leaned into the hug, closing his eyes._

_The started humming softly, knowing that it usually calmed the smaller boy._

_Sasuke closed his eyes, slowly calming down._

_She smiled softly, nuzzling him again. "Better?"_

_He nuzzled back, sighing. "I guess so..."_

_Kagome smiled, stroking his hair again. "Are you hungry or anything?"_

_"Not much..."_

_She continued to stroke his hair, placing him under the covers again and tucking him in._

_Sasuke smiled softly, closing his eyes again._

_The human girl waited until he was asleep again before she left the room._

**~End flashback~**

**_(Itachi went off into the woods. Haku followed him as ordered by Madara to bring him back. Itachi seduces him and sneaks off with him. They go to Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, though everyone else thinks Hashirama is dead including his former lover Madara. Now, they plan on kidnapping Deidara.)_**

Itachi sighed, going over the plan once again. "Just a question... who's going to get the blond away from him?"

"I'm not sure... He's unfamiliar with Tobi, maybe he should go?"

Itachi looked up at the younger Senju, questioning.

"... As long as I know how to get through there, yeah..." Tobirama sweat dropped.

"We'll give you instructions on that when we're ready." Hashirama said.

Itachi nodded, leaning against Haku. "... Maybe Haku could lead him there?"

"I... hai." Haku nodded. He really didn't want any harm to come to the blond, though... this was wrong.

"You don't have to, ok?" The Uchiha smiled softly, wrapping an arm around the younger's waist. "You can stay back if you want to."

"I'll do it." Haku said.

Itachi nodded, nuzzling Haku.

The younger boy closed his eyes, relaxing.

Itachi sighed softly, closing his eyes as well.

Hashirama sighed softly. "So... is everything set?"

"Yeah... all we need is to make sure sensei isn't there when we make our move." Itachi nodded.

"Then we should lure him out." The older Senju said.

"Well... he shouldn't be there by now. After what I sent him, he should walk around to clear his thoughts so..."

"Oh? Good. Then we should make our move now." Hashirama said.

"Yeah... Tobirama, there's a sedative and some things in this bag..." Itachi handed it to the younger Senju, nodding. "And well, don't hurt him unless needed."

Tobirama nodded, taking the bag from Itachi. "Anything else?"

"Make sure that girl I told you about doesn't see you taking him." Hashirama said. "She's stronger than she looks. Madara and Itachi both trained her."

Itachi nodded. "Yeah... and don't kill anyone unless their skin is blue."

"...?" Tobirama blinked, confused.

The older Senju rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. Just go."

Tobirama nodded, making his way to the door. "Kid, are you coming?" He turned to Haku.

Haku stood, nodding. "Hai."

"He has a name, 'kid'." Hashirama scolded his brother.

"... Gomen. Come on..."

Itachi sighed, kissing Haku softly. "Be careful."

Haku nodded, following after the Senju.

Itachi sighed, sitting down and closing his eyes. "I hope this works..."

"It will." Hashirama said.

Tobirama led them close to the target place, and then looked at Haku. "You lead the way."

Haku nodded, taking lead.

They entered, going towards Madara's room and opening the door. The blond was on the bed, looking at... pictures? Tobirama entered, being quick in paralyzing him and sedating him.

"?" Deidara found himself paralyzed, and then suddenly felt very... calm. He closed his eyes, losing trace of everything around him.

Haku frowned slightly, catching a glance at the pictures. He had no idea... but it all made sense now.

Tobirama picked up the blond, looking back at Haku. "Come on, we should be quick."

Haku nodded, leading them out again.

When they arrived, Tobirama handed Deidara to Itachi and dropped down on the couch. "..."

Itachi glared at the sleeping blond, sighing. He took him down, to a kind of cellar, and injected him a drug that would leave him with no chakra. Then, he closed and locked the cellar bars, returning to the so-called living room.

Haku sighed, closing his eyes. He felt bad for the poor blond.

The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Haku, kissing his neck. "He won't be hurt... as much as I'd like to hurt him, I understand your view."

"Ah..." Haku relaxed, trusting the Uchiha.

Itachi nuzzled the boy, smiling softly. "Are you hungry?"

"Iyo... I'm okay."

"Ok..."

"Tobi, go make sure the blond isn't getting sick from the sedative." Hashirama said.

The younger Senju sighed, doing as told. Why did he have to do it?

Meanwhile, the sedative was starting to where off a bit. Deidara was leaning against a wall, feeling sick to his stomach. The room seemed to be spinning around him, and he had no idea where he was.

Tobirama went to the cell, sighing again. He looked at the blond, blinking. "Already awake?"

The blond couldn't form words, but just opened his eyes and stared at the Senju, who appeared to be blurry.

"If you're dizzy, that should go away soon."

"..." The blond closed his eyes again, trying to stop the room from spinning.

Tobirama chuckled, leaning against a wall. "Or maybe it's because Itachi added another drug right after the sedative..."

"...?" Deidara opened his eyes, looking up at him. His vision was starting to clear. "I... tachi...?"

"Yeah. You shouldn't be surprised."

"What... happened?" The blond asked, knowing that if Itachi was behind it, it wasn't good.

"Basically, we kidnapped you. Are you that slow?"

"..." After a moment, the blond pieced everything together. He wasn't as sharp as usual because of the damn sedative. And... what other drug?

"Well, I just came here to check if you were alive, so I guess I'll leave for now..." Tobirama wanted to go to his room and rest with his special plushie. Don't you dare laugh.

Deidara sighed heavily, closing his eyes again. Damn it all...

The Senju made his way back up, nodding at Hashirama and going to his room. He fell down onto the bed, hugging a plushie.

Itachi sighed. "He's still that depressed?"

"Yes..." Hashirama frowned. "It's still extremely hard on him. He hasn't smiled in... I've lost track of how long."

The Uchiha nodded, sitting down and pulling Haku close. "If there was a way to bring Izuna back..."

"Izuna...?" Haku asked.

Itachi nodded. "Sensei's younger brother... he was Tobirama's lover."

"Madara-sa... Madara had a brother?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh..." Haku frowned. "What happened?"

"..." Itachi sighed, looking at Hashirama. He didn't want to answer, not really knowing much himself.

Hashirama frowned. "He was murdered."

The Uchiha nodded, looking up. "Tobirama's been like that ever since then..."

"How sad..." Haku pouted. He hated violence so much.

"That's one of the only reasons I didn't kill Deidara."

Haku nodded, snuggling close to the Uchiha.

Itachi snuggled back, kissing him softly. "I just wonder if he even knows Hashirama's alive... I mean, sensei."

Hashirama nodded. "No. After _that_... He thinks I'm dead."

"I just wonder what we'll do from now on... take Deidara from him, and then what?"

"Madara will search him out... and then my part comes into play." Hashirama said, glaring at the floor.

"... He changed a lot... because of the blond..."

"I know..." Hashirama sighed. He used to really like the blond, but he stole his lover from him. For that, he could not be forgiven.

"..." Itachi bit his lip, hiding his face in Haku's hair. He didn't want to remember what Madara did to him, not now...

Haku stroked the Uchiha's hair, nuzzling him. "Relax..."

Hashirama sighed again, shaking his head. He looked over to Itachi, frowning more. "Haku... go get some food. You haven't eaten in hours."

Haku looked up, and reluctantly obeyed.

Itachi pulled his knees up to his chest, sighing. He didn't want to cry again, either.

Hashirama went and sat on the couch, pulling the Uchiha into his lap. "Itachi... what did he do to you?"

The younger hid his face in Hashirama's chest, biting his lip. "... H-he... raped me... in... i-in front... of the slaves..."

The Senju frowned, stroking the boy's hair.

Itachi tensed, trying not to cry more. Madara had been really violent that time...

Hashirama nuzzled him, stroking his hair more. He started humming softly, trying to calm the Uchiha.

The younger managed to contain his tears, relaxing. "Hashirama... remember... that I never really told you what had happened before? T-that time, that something bad happened... when I was twelve..." He looked away.

"Yes..." The Senju nuzzled him, holding him tight.

"S-since you left, sensei had raped me m-many times... but this was t-the only one that... reminded me of that man..." He sighed, looking down. "H-he was so violent..."

Hashirama frowned, tightening his grip, gently though, around the Uchiha. _'Unbelievable...'_

Itachi whimpered, hiding his face in Hashirama's chest.

The Senju hummed softly, stroking the younger boy's hair.

The Uchiha continued like that, not wanting to get away from the warmth just yet. Still... that reminded him of how Madara would comfort him, nine years before now.

Hashirama nuzzled him again, still humming.

Itachi nuzzled back, somewhat calmer.

The Senju smiled softly, continuing to hum.

Itachi closed his eyes, snuggling close.

"Sleep, Ita... Just sleep." Hashirama said softly.

"Ok..." The Uchiha smiled softly, slowly falling asleep.

The Senju smiled, stroking Itachi's hair as he slept. He actually looked peaceful for once, which made him feel at bit more at ease.

Tobirama rolled around in his bed, trying to sleep. When he finally did fall asleep, he fell into a dream with the same person that visited his thoughts, dreams, every corner of his mind, each and every day. Izuna.

_The young Uchiha was sitting on the edge of a ledge, overlooking the forest. As usual, his expression was calm and relaxed, a gentle smile on his face._

_Tobirama sat beside Izuna, smiling. "Sorry I'm late... Hashirama wouldn't stop talking."_

_"It's alright." His onyx eyes turned to the Senju. "I keep thinking... and I'm starting to think that I think too much." He laughed softly._

_Tobirama laughed along, pulling Izuna onto his lap. "Well, can I distract you from your thought overdose?"_

_"Perhaps... But distractions are just temporary, aren't they?" Izuna asked, nuzzling the Senju._

_The Senju kissed his lover softly. "That itself proves you need to be distracted."_

_The Uchiha's expression turned a bit more serious. "Demo... Tobirama."_

_Tobirama blinked, running his hands through the other's hair. "What is it, Izu?"_

_"You have to stop using me as a distraction." The Uchiha said calmly. "You can't always escape to your dreams."_

_"Izuna..." The Senju rested his head on the other's shoulder, holding him. "I miss you... this... is the only place where I can still see you."_

_"But it has to stop..." He said sadly, pulling the Senju into a gentle kiss. He pulled away, looking at him with a sad smile. "You need to let go of me."_

_"... I can't, Izu..." Tobirama shook his head._

_"You have to." The Uchiha kissed him again softly. "You need to let go of me so I can be free."_

_The Senju then realized what he meant. "... I-Izu... I..." He took in a deep breath, feeling terrible guilt for this. He bit his lip, letting some tears fall. "I'm sorry... I..." He kissed Izuna, hugging him close. "I'm s-sorry... I didn't... I didn't know..." He let out a heavy sigh, trying to voice the words. "... W-what should I do? How... how can I let go?"_

_Izuna wiped away the Senju's tears, stroking his hair. "By accepting what's happened. The next time you fall asleep, I won't be here..."_

_Tobirama let more tears fall, hiding his face in the other's neck. "W-will I ever... see you again, Izu?"_

"Of course... I'll always be with you." The Uchiha promised, kissing him softly, slowly. "Just listen for the wind."

"Otouto?" Hashirama shook the younger boy, trying to wake him. He was sobbing madly in his sleep, curled into a ball. The older male was worried.

_Tobirama kissed back, closing his eyes. _When he opened them, he was back into his room, crying and sobbing hard.

Hashirama pulled the younger boy into his lap, holding hold close and rocking gently to try and calm him.

Tobirama continued crying hard, clinging to his brother.

The older Senju began humming softly, a lullaby that usually calmed his otouto down when they were children.

Slowly, the sobs lessened, but the younger continued letting tears roll freely down his cheeks.

Hashirama continued to hum until the boy was calm again. He didn't dare ask what the other had dreamed, already fearing he knew.

Tobirama choked back another sob, shutting his eyes tight.

The older Senju simply sat there, stroking his hair and humming softly.

Slowly, the younger's body relaxed, because of the energy wasted for crying and sobbing so hard and for so long.

Hashirama nuzzled his younger brother, still holding him close.

Tobirama didn't move, just tried to catch his breath and calm the terrible pain in his chest.

Hashirama sighed softly. Izuna had told him to be prepared for this, after all...

_Hashirama walked around the lake, expecting to see Madara as usual. He blinked, seeing Izuna coming towards him. Wasn't he already...?_

_The young Uchiha had a serious expression on his face as he walked closer. He stopped, only a short distance away from the Senju._

_Hashirama blinked, seeing Izuna was actually there. "... Izuna? I... thought you had died..."_

_"I have." The younger boy replied. "You're dreaming. But I need to talk to you."_

_The Senju blinked once again, nodding,_

_Izuna sat down on the edge of the lake, motioning the Senju to sit beside him._

_Hashirama obeyed, sighing. "... Is it about Tobi?"_

_"...Yes." The Uchiha frowned, staring at the reflection-less water. "Hashirama... I can't stay here any longer."_

_The Senju blinked. "What do you mean?"_

_"Tobi hasn't accepted that I'm gone, so... I can't leave." The younger boy said solemnly. "I can't move on until he let's me."_

_"... I see..."_

_"Tomorrow night..." Izuna said. "I cannot continue to play along in his dreams... It'll only make it harder for him to let go. So tomorrow night..."_

_"... Izuna..." Hashirama sighed. "How will he take all this?"_

_"Badly." The Uchiha replied, sighing and closing his eyes. "But there isn't anything else that can be done."_

_"I... I understand." The Senju shook his head. "But will he ever dream of you again? I mean..."_

_"As a normal dream, I'm sure he will." Izuna said. "But my spirit will take no place in those dreams."_

_Hashirama nodded, leaning his head back._

_"Mo..." Izuna opened his eyes, looking over at Hashirama. "Don't do it, Hashirama... It will end badly."_

_"..." The Senju sighed, closing his eyes._

_"I know you want revenge against my brother... And in a more harsh way than what Itachi is looking for." The Uchiha said. "But I warn you now, it will end badly if you do what you are planning."_

_"... Thank you for telling me this, Izu." Said Hashirama, not really thinking about stopping the plan. No. He wouldn't do that, Madara would pay for what he did._

_The Uchiha glared harshly at him. "I'm completely serious, Hashirama! If you kill Deidara...!" For some reason, Izuna could not say the rest of what he wanted to. It would influence the future too much... Damn!_

_"I know what I'm doing..."_

_"No you don't..." Izuna sighed heavily. The wind blew, and the Uchiha vanished._

_Hashirama sighed, looking up. The birds were silent..._

The Senju sighed, shaking his head. He forced the thought of the dream from his head, focusing only on his otouto who seemed to be saying his name in repitition. "Hm?"

Tobirama sighed, looking up. "You... were staring into nothing..."

"Sorry... I just got lost in thought." Hashirama smiled softly, nuzzling him.

The younger nuzzled back, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

Hashirama relaxed a bit, feeling the other was more calm. He then heard a bang down in the room the blond was being held.

Tobirama blinked. "He has no chakra, clay or... anything... what's with the sound?"

Hashirama sighed. "Itachi..."

Deidara winced, feeling a pain in his side. He panted, trying to catch his lost breath again.

Itachi glared strongly at the blond, kicking him again.

"Nhn!" The blond coughed, the air having been knocked out of him a second time.

The Uchiha stepped back for a moment, allowing the other some recovery. He wanted this to last a bit...

Deidara didn't move, knowing it wasn't worth trying to get up. Itachi would just hit him back down.

Itachi was about to hit him again, but then something stopped him. Haku... he didn't want to hurt the other, who trust him, by hurting Deidara more.

The blond noticed his hesitation, but didn't dare speak up and ask.

The Uchiha turned his back on the blond, leaving and locking the cellar.

"…?"

"Just consider yourself lucky for now."

He wasn't even going to ask. However, he was quite relieved the other was done... for now at least.

Itachi sighed, going up to his room and lying down, staring at the ceiling.

Haku opened his eyes, yawning softly. He snuggled close to the Uchiha, closing his eyes again. He felt so safe near Itachi...

The Uchiha smiled, kissing Haku's forehead.

The younger boy felt himself relax more, falling once again into sleep.

"Deidara?" Kagome called out for him for the thousandth time. She just couldn't find him... It was unusual for him to go anywhere without anyone knowing where he was. The only conclusion she could gather was that he'd been taken. THAT was NOT good. She ran around, searching a bit more frantically for her friend and trying to prove herself wrong. She couldn't.

Kiba blinked, looking at Kagome, worried. "What is it? Something wrong?"

She shrieked, falling over. The girl looked at him, sweat dropping. "Don't come out of nowhere like that, Kiba-kun! You know I'm skittish..."

"Eh, gomen... So, what happened?"

"Deidara's missing!" She said, standing up again. "I can't find him anywhere!"

Kiba paled. "First Itachi-sama vanishes with Haku, and now Deidara..."

"Itachi-sama...?" Kagome blinked. "He's GONE?"

"Yeah... he and Haku vanished yesterday... or was it the day before?"

The girl sweat dropped. "Why doesn't anyone tell me these things...?"

"I just told you... heard that Itachi-sama's room was soaked in his own blood."

The Egyptian girl paled. Even if the Uchiha was extremely cold to her, she still cared about him.

Kiba sighed. "Dekarei says Madara-sama was the one to hurt him."

"Madara... sama?" Kagome frowned. "And Dekarei-chan is back?"

"Yes, and yes... I've heard from the other servants, too. It seems like Madara-sama raped Itachi-sama in front of his slaves... and was very violent, let him bleed all over..." Kiba sighed. "Don't know if that's the truth or not."

The girl stared at the ground. "It... can't be true. Madara-sama is far to kind..."

"… Not really, he can be very scary at times."

"He can be intimidating, yes... but I've never seen him actually hit anyone." She said, sighing. "I'm so kept in the dark..." The girl whimpered.

Kiba hugger her, smiling. "You just have to catch up with some things~ if you need to ask something, we're here to answer."

"Kiba-kun, most of the others won't even talk to me unless Madara-sama makes them..." She frowned, hugging the younger boy in return. "They don't like me because I'm Egyptian."

"Well, you can count on Hinata and I... don't mind the others, most can be pretty stupid about things like that."

She smiled. "Yes, and I'm grateful a few of you treat me well." Then she remembered. "Ah! Deidara!"

Kiba nodded. "Is Madara-sama around? Maybe they went out somewhere..."

"I can sense Madara-sama somewhere close by... but I can't sense Deidara at all!" Kagome sighed, pouting.

The Inuzuka sighed as well. "We could wait for Madara-sama, and then inform him..."

"But if he's in danger, he could be hurt if we wait!" The Egyptian took a deep breath, relaxing herself. She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm going after him."

Kiba thought for a moment, before nodding. "Fine... if Madara-sama wonders where you are, I'll explain."

Kagome nodded, running into her room. She got her sword and supplies, then sighed. She hated faking innocence sometimes, but... she really was shocked that Madara had hurt Itachi. Didn't he know there was still a part of the scared little boy left there? Sighing again, she grabbed a cloak and ran out.

Dekarei blinked, seeing the girl run off. Out of curiosity he decided to follow her. And just as it had started snowing, too.

The Inuzuka went back to his room, dropping onto the bed. Why was everyone just disappearing?

**~Meanwhile~**

Itachi woke up for what should be the thousandth time, sighing. He was so tired, but sleep wasn't lasting. Shaking his head, he stroked Haku's hair softly, pulling the sleeping boy closer.

The smaller boy mewled softly in his sleep, snuggling.

The Uchiha smiled, continuing to do that.

Tobirama yawned, feeling a presence. He sighed, standing from his bed and walking out of his room, leaving the base and staring from inside the barrier, at a girl. "... Who the hell are you?"

Kagome frowned, not recognizing the older man in front of her. "My name is Kagome. Give me back my otouto." She ordered, drawing her sword.

The Senju chuckled, arching an eyebrow. That barrier between them was strong, she wouldn't be able to break through. "Who are you talking about? You're another of Madara's slaves... so it's probably the blond. But you are surely not his sister... you're not even Japanese."

"Not by blood, but I consider Deidara to be my younger brother." She said, readying her sword. The barrier was strong, but with enough force she could break it.

Tobirama chuckled again, stepping out of the barrier. "And you think you'll be able to save him from us, alone?"

"If I have to, then yes." The girl said, energy beginning to swirl around her.

The Senju made some very fast hand signs, flooding all the area around him. The barrier had been made for many things, including these, so it would prevent the water from breaking into the base.

The energy flowing around her kept the water from touching her. She smirked slightly. "Water is one of my better attributes."

He pouted, boiling all the water. Hashirama would kill him from cooking his trees, wouldn't he?

The girl closed her eyes, absorbing the heat energy form the water around her.

"Okay, I should seriously call my brother out here." Tobirama retired back into the barrier, taking in a deep breath. "HASHIRAMA!"

Kagome blinked, recognizing the name. "Ha... shirama...?" She lost her concentration.

The Senju noticed that, capturing her in water, but leaving air enough. He sighed at his brother, who had just walked out there. "Caught her trying to get the blond back. Bye~"

Hashirama blinked, releasing Kagome. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same damn thing!" She glared angrily at him. "What the fuck is going on?"

Hashirama stared for some moments, before shaking his head. "Go back home."

"No." She said sternly. "Explain what's going on, and give back Deidara!"

"No, and no. Kagome, go home before you get hurt from all this. Don't interfere."

"Don't interfere? You take away my little brother and expect me not to interfere?" She shook her head angrily, readying her sword again towards him. "And I'm not afraid to get hurt protecting him!"

Hashirama's eyes narrowed, and the forest around him seemed to darken with that. He did not want to hurt her, but if it was needed, he'd send her home the bad way.

"I will not leave without him!" She shouted, energy starting to swirl around her once again.

Dekarei poked his head out form behind a tree. He sensed Kagome in danger, and jumped out in front of her. Standing on his feet, he spread his arms out, growling loudly at the Senju.

Hashirama's eyes widened, and he retreated somewhat. Dekarei... he definitely didn't want to harm the boy, he was already reluctant enough about Kagome. Damn.

"Dekarei!" Kagome stared in shock, not realizing he'd followed her.

The wolf-boy glared dangerously at Hashirama, his red eyes meeting the Senju's brown ones. He growled louder, telling him to back away.

The Senju turned his gaze back to Kagome. "Give up on this. The barrier is special, even you can't get through."

"I will not give up!" She said.

"Give him back!" Dekarei growled angrily.

Hashirama threw a poison bomb at Dekarei, watching as he fell right after it exploded. It was just sedative, thankfully.

Kagome picked up the small boy, frowning.

Dekarei coughed violently.

The Senju arched an eyebrow, sighing. "Ops."

Kagome held the boy close, listening carefully to his breathing. "He's wheezing..."

Hashirama entered the barrier, turning his back to walk inside.

"Hashirama!" Kagome called after him.

"What is it?"

"He has asthma!" She said, a worried look on her face.

"Then take him to his master." Said the Senju, coldly. He did care for Dekarei but...

"There isn't time, you idiot!" She shouted, taking her cloak off and wrapping the child in it. "We need to get him inside and give him medicine now!"

"I can't trust you."

"Are you going to let him die because of that?" A tear streaked down her face. "You've changed..."

Hashirama turned back at her, throwing a pill and sighing. "Take that, then I'll let you in."

"What is it?" She asked, holding the small boy close.

"It'll block your chakra."

She hesitated, but took it. "Now let me in."

The Senju took down the barrier, letting it close again once she was inside. "Follow me." He led the way into the base, and to the living room.

Kagome followed him, nuzzled the unconscious boy. "Hang in there, Deka..."

"I think Itachi may have some asthma medicine, wait here."

"So Itachi-sama is here...?" She asked, sitting down on the couch.

Hashirama left the living room, going to Itachi's room and taking the medicine, sighing. "Go back to sleep, Ita."

"... Kagome's here."

She hummed softly, tears streaking her face. She was worried... and angry. _'Itachi-sama... can you still read my thoughts?'_

The Senju nodded, returning to the living room, handing Kagome the medicine. "There."

"Get me a proper blanket and some hot tea." She ordered, wiping her face before taking the medicine from the Senju. She nuzzled Dekarei, seeing his eyes open for a moment. He coughed. She frowned, nuzzling him again. "Take this, hun."

He nodded weakly, letting the girl give him the medicine even though it tasted really bad. Dekarei whimpered softly, feeling very cold.

Hashirama obeyed, going to the kitchen and putting on water for tea, then taking a blanket to the girl. He hoped Dekarei would get better... this was troublesome. Kagome would have to stay here now, she had seen him. Madara couldn't know he was alive, yet.

She wrapped Dekarei up in the blanket, trying to stop her tears. _'Itachi-sama... please respond... please...'_

Hashirama went back to the kitchen, making the tea. He sighed.

_'... Why should I?'_

She smiled softly, closing her eyes. She was so grateful he responded. _'I need you, Itachi-sama... that's why.'_

_'Hn. No one needs me, so just stop it.'_

A sigh escaped the girl's lips. _'Itachi-sama... Dekarei is sick...'_

_'And why should I care?'_

_'Don't try and pretend you don't... I know you better than that.'_

_'You used to know me, and that was over nine years ago.'_

_'And I still continue to know you, Itachi-sama. More than you think.'_

_'You're not as sharp as you think... You don't even know what hides behind Madara's kind self...'_

_'I only pretend... He can be cruel, I know that. I'm not as naive as you think.'_

_'He can be cruel enough to the point of raping and torturing people he claimed to 'love' to the point of near-death.'_

_'I know... Itachi-sama... I know... I sensed it that night... You must not have heard me crying.'_

_'And yet only one person had the courage to stop him... heh...'_

_'I can't face him, you know that...'_

_'I don't care.'_

Kagome sighed. _'... Itachi-sama...?'_

_'What is it now?'_

_'Who is that man posing as Hashirama?'_

_'That is Hashirama, the same one from back then. He changed because of Madara.'_

_'You can't change because of someone... They can influence it, but not cause it. He's not Hashirama.'_

_'He is. A heartbroken, lied to, and stepped on Hashirama, but it's him.'_

_'I... He's far too different to be the same person...'_

_'You wouldn't understand, you've been blind about it.'_

_'Stop assuming things about me, Itachi-sama. You have no idea.'_

_'Then stop trying to say you understand this.'_

_'Come here...'_

_'... I don't want to wake Haku.'_

_'Okay... but when he wakes... please... I need to speak to you in person...' _Kagome sighed, looking up as Hashirama entered the room with tea.

"You were talking to him?" Asked the Senju, setting the tea down on the coffee table.

"Yes..." The girl nodded, stroking Dekarei's hair softly. Another tear slid down her cheek.

Hashirama sat down on an armchair close to the couch, sighing. "Kagome, I think you know that I won't be able to let you go back... right?"

"I don't want to go back yet..." She said. "I have too many questions that I need answers to..."

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes. He pecked Haku's lips, gently shaking him awake. Something told him to go there.

Haku yawned softly, opening his eyes. "Hn...?"

The Uchiha smiled, sitting up. "Let's say we have a visit." He brought Haku into his arms, standing and carrying him into the living room.

Haku snuggled, blinking. He stared at the girl on the couch. "Kagome-san?"

Itachi returned to his cold look, sitting down on a second couch and holding the boy close.

Itachi returned to his cold look, sitting down on a second couch and holding the boy close.

Hashirama smiled softly. "Good to see you two awake."

Kagome looked up, smiling a bit when she saw Itachi. As least he seemed to be healed from before. That much was good.

Haku nuzzled the Uchiha, closing his eyes. He was still so sleepy...

Dekarei started coughing violently again, shivering.

Itachi nuzzled back, pecking his lips. "You can go back to sleep if you want to..."

Kagome frowned, stroking the wolf-boy's hair as his coughing became worse.

Haku looked over at Dekarei. "He's sick..."

Both Hashirama and Itachi nodded and sighed, at the same time. "We know."

"He's wondering why neither of you are making an effort to help him." Kagome said, more tears falling from her face. She hummed softly, trying not to choke on her own voice.

Haku blinked. _'Can she read minds?'_

"You're helping him, we're taking you hostage." Muttered Hashirama, shaking his head. "It's simple."

"Not a valid reason, asshole." She hissed, glaring at the Senju. It was rather unusual behavior for her, but she was furious. She was also channeling Dekarei's own shock and anger towards the Senju. "I'm keeping him calm, it's the most I have the ability to do. That doesn't my humming will just make him better! Magic doesn't work that way!" She said, now sobbing harshly.

Haku frowned. He didn't like seeing people cry, and what's worse was that she had a good point.

"Well, I'm not a doctor or anything, and asthma is not something I know much of. I brought the damn blanket and tea, just ask for something if you want it. I don't read minds."

"Get some ice and antibiotics." Haku said. "That's basic knowledge, you don't need to read minds to know hw has a cold."

Hashirama would have shoved a tree through Haku's body if he were a bit more impatient. He growled, getting up and leaving to his room.

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes. "Don't get him angry, he can lose control easily."

Haku sighed. "Sorry... I just don't like when people are purposely ignorant to another's suffering..."

The Uchiha nodded. "Hashirama is a bit more complicated than I am to understand, in some ways... his temper is so short nowadays, even shorter than mine." He pecked Haku's lips, standing and going to the kitchen, getting ice and remembering that Hashirama had already gotten antibiotics.

Haku went over to the girl, moving her tear-soaked bangs out of her face. "Kagome-san, try and calm down. He'll be fine."

Itachi returned to the living room, setting the ice down and sighing. "There, the ice."

Haku took it, placing it on the smaller boy's forehead. "He's got a high fever, we have to bring it down."

"Warm baths are good for fevers." Muttered the Uchiha, sitting back down.

Haku looked over to Itachi.

Itachi shook his head. "He's afraid of me, and I'm not in the mood for bathing things."

"Kagome is in no condition to even stand up, and he won't let me touch him." Haku said.

"It's better you than me."

"Why are you fighting over him about it, Itachi-sama?" Kagome asked, sobbing again. "Just do it! Dekarei will bite his hand off..."

Itachi sighed, taking the wolf boy and going to the bathroom. He was almost tempted to make it in real hot water, but tried to refrain from said temptation.

Dekarei coughed again, whimpering.

"Hn..." The Uchiha prepared the bath, wincing. All these years having baths in near-freezing cold water made warm water burn.

Dekarei coughed more, opening his eyes. He thought he was hallucinating, but the scent told him otherwise. Itachi was... being gentle with him.

Itachi sighed, starting to bath Dekarei, wincing every time the water, that felt boiling hot on his skin, when it was just warm, touched his arms and hands.

Dekarei seemed to relax with every one of Itachi's touches. He even started nuzzling against the Uchiha's hand when he could.

The Uchiha bit his lip, sighing. "My hands are hurting, be careful with them." He continued to bath the other, shaking his head.

The wolf-boy coughed again, but gently grabbed one of Itachi's hands with both of his, bringing it to his mouth and licking it.

Itachi blinked, his hands were burnt and that hurt, but he recognized the other's action. "... Thanks, Deka."

Dekarei smiled softly, coughing again.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"Kagome-san, calm down..." Haku stroked her hair, sighing.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"He's going to be fine..."

"It's not just... that..." She said between sobs. "There are so many emotions... I can't contain them all..."

Haku nodded, still stroking her hair.

"Haku... I'm..."

"Yes?"

"I'm an impasse..." She said, slowly calming down. "I feel whatever the people around me feel. Usually whatever emotion is the strongest is the one that shows."

"Then... why are you crying?"

"Itachi-sama... So much hurt and anger... That's why I can't usually go close to him anymore..."

The Uchiha finished bathing Dekarei, drying and dressing him, grabbing the back of his neck to calm him when the clothes were put on.

Once dressed and dry, Dekarei snuggled into Itachi's arms. He felt so safe and warm there again, even if he still didn't feel well.

The Uchiha hugged him, carrying him back to the living room. He got there in time to hear an "I see..." from Haku, who was frowning slightly.

Kagome looked up, already much more calm. She was focusing in more on Dekarei now. A small smile appeared on her face.

Itachi arched an eyebrow, eyes twitching. Kagome was sobbing a moment ago, and now she was SMILING?

"I'm glad you were able to calm him down, Itachi-sama." She said.

The Uchiha shook his head. "Don't blame me for good deeds I didn't do."

"But you did do it, though!" Kagome said, still smiling. "He looks so calm and peaceful now and he isn't scared or anything."

Itachi's eyes twitched again. "Once again, don't blame me for this."

"You say that like making someone happy is a bad thing, Itachi-sama."

"Hn." Itachi gave Dekarei back to Kagome, hugging Haku.

Dekarei whimpered, squirming a bit.

Kagome blinked, smiling softly and nuzzling him. "Don't worry, sweetie."

Haku relaxed, nuzzling the Uchiha. Kagome was finally starting to make sense now...

Itachi nuzzled back, letting a soft smile appear.

Kagome grinned, seeing Itachi smiling. She could have jumped up and glomped him, but she didn't. Instead she continued hugging Dekarei, who was still squirming.

"Why does Dekarei hate Haku-chan so much?"

Haku blinked, noticing the 'chan' the Uchiha used with his name.

"I'm not sure." Kagome replied, grabbing the back of said wolf-boy's neck gently. "Settle down, hun." She said to him, speaking softly.

Itachi nodded, sitting down on the couch beside Kagome, still holding Haku close.

She leaned against Itachi gently, stroking Dekarei's hair.

The Uchiha moved away from the girl, sighing.

"Itachi-samaaaaaa." She whined. "Don't be so cold. I missed being able to see you!"

"That doesn't mean I'm comfortable with it."

She pouted, looking up at him with big puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeeeease?"

"Don't make me put you in a genjutsu."

She whined, pouting more. "Meanie."

"Stop acting like a kid, it's annoying."

Kagome blinked, realizing she'd focused _too much _on Dekarei's energy. She blushed softly, looking away. "Sorry..."

"Just be thankful for Haku, or you could have been in the depths of Tsukiyomi now."

The girl swallowed, knowing he'd meant it. "Gomenasai, Itachi-sama..." She said with a quiet voice.

Haku blinked, watching them interact. Did Itachi not know she was an impasse?

The Uchiha sighed again, kissing Haku's neck. He was getting thirsty.

The boy closed his eyes, relaxing more. For some reason whenever Itachi did that, it relaxed him.

Dekarei blinked, growling softly at Haku.

Itachi sent a quick glare at Dekarei, from the corner of his eye, before kissing the other's neck again.

The wolf-boy stopped growly, but silently glared instead.

"He's jealous." Kagome said.

"Stop that... and he has to get used to me being with Haku-chan."

"Stop what?" Kagome asked, blinking in confusion and looking at Itachi.

"Stop trying to be a know-it-all." Itachi growled, then nuzzled Haku. No losing temper... yet.

"But I'm not..." Kagome frowned, sighing.

Dekarei closed his eyes, annoyed that Itachi was showing affection to someone else.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, sighing. "And if it's what you're saying, Dekarei has to get over it... Haku-chan is with me, and not only that, I have more reasons to care for him than I do for Dekarei."

The wolf-boy looked up, feeling hurt. He whimpered, crawling into Kagome's shirt.

Kagome would have said something about that statement being very harsh, but she decided she would rather not have Itachi trap her in a genjutsu. She could sense he was already very annoyed.

Haku sighed softly. The whimper the wolf-boy made tugged at his inners a bit.

Itachi glared at the coffee table, not even noticing when he activated Mangenkyo and set fire to said table.

Kagome tugged Itachi's hair gently, knowing that would get him to refocus again.

Haku stared, blinking.

The Uchiha blinked, sealing the black flames away and growling. "Don't touch my hair."

"It was automatic." Kagome replied. "Remember when we were kids? I would do that all the time when you'd zone out."

"I don't have many memories from before eleven years back." He muttered, sighing.

Kagome sighed softly. She smiled, but it was a sad and distant smile. "I can still remember... Your favorite season was always winter because of the snow. When I first came to you, I'd never seen snow before. You brought me out into it and we played there for hours."


	3. Chapter 3

**A WOLF STORY part 3**

_Madara placed his hand on the small girl's shoulder. She was clinging to his leg, barely poking her head out to stare at the boy her age in front of her. The older Uchiha chuckled softly. "Itachi, this is your new playmate."_

_Itachi blinked, smiling softly. "A friend?" He asked, looking at her. "Can we play in the snow, sensei?"_

_"Yes, of course. But you have to promise to take good care of her. Okay?" Madara pushed the girl softly forward._

_She fidgeted, staring at the floor and then back at Itachi. "What... is snow?"_

_The boy nodded, smiling. Then, at her question, he tilted his head. "You don't know what snow is?"_

_She nodded her head. "N-no..."_

_Madara smiled softly. At least she was beginning to talk now. Hell, Madara hadn't even gotten her to tell him her name yet._

_"I'll show you." Itachi took her hand, leading her outside, where snow covered the ground._

_The small girl's eyes widened considerably. She didn't even notice that the boy was holding her hand. It was truly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen._

_"The white thing is snow..." The Uchiha smiled. "It's actually frozen water, in little, tiny pieces..."_

_"Wow..." She stared in amazement. Slowly she stepped into it with her bare feet, jumping back instantly."It's cold!"_

_"Well, it's frozen..."_

_"I've never seen or touched anything frozen before..." She said, marveling at the white fluff._

_Itachi nodded. "Humans feel cold much more than vampires do..." He took some snow with his bare hands, not even wincing at the cold._

_"Vampire?" The girl turned to him, tilting her head._

_He nodded. "Didn't sensei tell you?"_

_"No." She shook her head._

_"You know what a vampire is, right?"_

_She nodded. "Yes."_

_Itachi sighed. "I'm a vampire..."_

_The girl stepped closer, reaching her hand out and pulling gently on Itachi's hair. She smiled. "So soft..."_

_He blushed softly, nodding._

_The girl hugged him, smiling softly and closing her eyes. She felt so at ease and calm being near this boy, and it made her want to hug him forever._

_Itachi hugged back, nuzzling her and smiling._

_The girl nuzzled back, feeling a strange connection._

_"Ne, what's your name?"_

_"Kagome..."_

_Itachi smiled, nodding. "Ah, I'm Itachi."_

_"I-ta-chi..." Then she remembered what Madara had instructed her to do. "Sa-ma."_

_"..." He blinked, pouting. But quickly, the pout was replaced with a smile. "Yeah..."_

_Kagome smiled. "Itachi-sama! Itachi-sama! It's fun to say!:_

_Itachi chuckled softly._

_She shivered a bit. "Cold..."_

_"Let's get some warm clothes for you..."_

_The girl nodded, smiling._

_Itachi smiled, going back to Madara and tugging at his shirt. "Sensei..."_

_"Yes, Ita?" Madara smiled. He had Mikoto in his lap, asleep._

_"Kagome-chan says its cold outside, so I wanted to give her warm clothes... can you get some?"_

_The older Uchiha rolled his eyes, still smiling. He placed the sleeping Uchiha on the couch, going to get some warm clothes to the girl. At least now he knew her name._

_Itachi followed Madara, as he usually did._

_The older Uchiha got some warm clothes, giving them to Itachi. "Here."_

_The boy smiled, nodding. "... And... sensei..." He tilted his head, blushing. Even if he had asked before, and Madara told him to ask him when it happened, he still didn't like to do so._

_Madara smiled. "Use the girl, Ita. That's one of her reasons of being here."_

_The boy pouted. "But I don't want to bite her..."_

_"It won't hurt her, Ita. You have to get used to biting humans." He said._

_"But... you know I still can't control it. I don't want to turn her."_

_Madara ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about that. Trust your instinct, Ita."_

_Itachi smiled softly, nodding. "Okay."_

_"Now go off before the poor thing freezes to death."_

_The boy nodded, smiling and running back to Kagome. "Here, these are warm clothes so you can go outside."_

_Kagome smiled, taking them. She quickly changed out of her worn out dress and into the warmer clothes Itachi had brought her._

_Itachi blushed, looking away._

_She blinked, tilting her head once she was dressed. "What's wrong?"_

_The boy shook his head, still blushing. "..."_

_"?"_

_"P-put these on..." He handed her a pair of boots._

_She smiled, obeying him and putting on the boots. She blinked, pouting. "They feel weird."_

_"If you don't wear them outside, your feet fall off."_

_She gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh no! Not my feet!"_

_Itachi smiled. "Just wear them, and then you'll be ok."_

_The girl relaxed. "Ah, okay!"_

_The Uchiha nodded, pulling her outside and sighing contently. Did she notice that he was barefoot, and wearing only shorts and a shirt?_

_Kagome smiled, looking around her in a fascinated way. Everything was so beautiful, and there was more soft white power falling from the sky._

_Itachi picked some snow up, throwing it up and watching as it fell._

_After watching the Uchiha pick some up, she tried the same. Only instead, she threw it at him._

_He blinked, chuckling softly. He did the same, throwing a snowball at her and grinning._

_The snowball hit her, and she laughed. She picked up another one and threw it._

_Itachi grinned, throwing another at her. This was fun... it was better than hitting Madara with a snowball to see his reaction._

_This time, Kagome dodged it. She laughed, throwing more at the vampire._

_The Uchiha dodged as well, chuckling and continuing to throw snowballs at her, too. After a long time of playing in the snow, he yawned softly, sitting down against a tree._

_Kagome panted softly, going over and sitting next to her new friend. She closed her eyes, a gentle smile gracing her tanned skin._

_Itachi looked up, eyes almost closing. "Almost dawn... we should go inside..."_

_She nodded, yawning. "Okay, Itachi-sama."_

_"Come on..." He stood, helping her up and leading her inside. He was still unsure about biting her, with Madara he was sure he could do it... as thirsty as he was, he didn't know if he should._

_The girl kept her hand in the boy's, sensing some sort of insecurity and doubt in him. She hugged him, nuzzling him affectionately._

_He sighed, nuzzling back. "Kagome-chan... can I bite you?" He asked, uncertain._

_She thought for a moment, and decided she trusted the Uchiha, so she nodded._

_Slowly, he let his fangs grow and tried controlling them, leaning to the girl's neck and biting down carefully, drinking from her._

_Kagome closed her eyes, sighing softly. She felt a wonderful calm feeling, and was almost sad when the Uchiha pulled away._

_Itachi smiled softly. "Thanks... has sensei showed you your bedroom yet?"_

_"You're welcome~ And no, not yet." She replied._

_"I'll ask one of the other servants to show you, then... I still don't know where it is myself..."_

_She smiled. "Okay!"_

_The Uchiha went over to one of the servants, explaining what to do, before returning to Kagome. "Well... see you tomorrow." He smiled._

_The Egyptian girl smiled in return. "Okay!" She waved goodbye as the older servant led her down the hallway._

_Itachi went up the stairs, thinking a moment before knocking softly on Madara's and Hashirama's door. Not hearing anything, he opened it carefully, seeing Hashirama asleep while Madara was just staring at nowhere. "Sensei?"_

_"Hm?" The older Uchiha glanced over, smiling softly. "Hey, Ita. You should be in bed by now."_

_"... Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked, smiling back. It was rare that he actually asked to sleep with them, but today he felt like he should be with company while he slept._

_Madara smiled softly, nodding and motioning for the younger to come closer._

_Itachi did as told, going closer and climbing onto the bed, snuggling close. "Thanks..." He muttered, yawning softly._

_Madara held the other boy close, yawning softly. He closed his eyes, feeling himself start to fall asleep._

_Itachi fell asleep, sensing something outside just before he did fall asleep._

_"... Seven... jussssst another..." The pale man pouted, counting on his fingers. "Seven... eight... nine... ten... eleven... twelve... that's... yes! Jussssst another five yearsss..."_

_Madara sensed something and put up a barrier before being taken hostage by sleep._

"Well, I don't remember much, and I really don't feel like remembering." Itachi closed his eyes, leaning against Haku. "Thinking about the past brings back only one memory to me."

Kagome sighed heavily. She wanted to get Itachi to remember before _that_. To remember how close they were. They were best friends... family, even. A few tears streaked her face at the memories.

Itachi didn't mind that at the moment, she had gotten the damn memory back in his head, and he was trying to force it out before he broke down.

Haku nuzzled the Uchiha, stroking his hair.

Oh, no... she did it again... She focused too much on Itachi's emotions, and started sobbing heavily, wrapping her arms around herself as tight as she could.

Dekarei whimpered, pouting. He jumped off, sitting in the corner of the room.

Itachi found himself tense, and forcing his tears to stay back as the scene replayed in his mind. He wanted to scream.

Kagome ran out of the room, leaning against the walls of the hallway. She collapsed, sobbing hard and trembling.

Haku frowned, watching the girl run out. He held the Uchiha close, nuzzling him more. Without realizing it, he'd started to hum.

Itachi whimpered, feeling safer with her out of the living room now. He clung to Haku, letting some tears fall as he tried hard not to show everything he held hidden inside.

Haku stroked the Uchiha's hair, still humming softly.

Itachi slowly calmed down, still clinging to Haku.

Haku continued to calm Itachi, not knowing what else to do.

Dekarei sniffed the air. His eyes grew wider slightly. He knew that scent... It'd been far too many years for him to count since he'd seen _that man_.

Tobirama sipped some water, sighing. "..." He shook his head, walking down the hallway and arching an eyebrow. "Something happened?" He asked, seeing Kagome curled up and crying on the floor.

The girl could only whimper in response.

"... Look, calm down..." He twitched, he wasn't really in the mood to calm her, but he also wasn't cruel enough to just leave her like that.

The Egyptian took in a deep breath, and the shaking stopped.

Tobirama sighed. "Okay, what happened?"

"I-I... focused on Itachi-sama too much..." She said, sitting up and then standing. Using her sleeve, she wiped her face dry as best she could.

"Oh, he's having another break down. Okay." The Senju shook his head, too used to this. It seemed like Haku was good at calming Itachi, so he didn't have what to care for now.

Kagome calmed down again, forcing every emotion out of her mind. "Is there a room where I can just lay down?"

Tobirama sighed. "Don't know, don't care."

"... Where's Hashirama, then?"

"Asleep, his room. Don't bother him, he'll cut your hands off."

"... Fine..." She walked down the hallway, going outside. She sat against a tree, closing her eyes.

Dekarei blinked, staring at the Senju. His nose hadn't failed him! He was really there. Smiling, the small wolf-boy tackled Tobirama, clinging to and hugging his leg.

Tobirama blinked, freezing. "... Dekarei?"

Said boy grinned, nuzzling the Senju happily. "Missed!"

The Senju picked him up, nuzzling him and hugging him. "... I missed you, too." He smiled, remembering the time when Izuna was... when Izuna was still alive... and he used to play with Dekarei so much...

Dekarei nuzzled the Senju in return, snuggling into his arms. He coughed.

Tobirama scratched behind his ears, sighing. "You're sick...?"

The small boy purred, nuzzling the other's hand. He coughed a few more times, but didn't seem to really care. He was too happy to see Tobirama.

The Senju smiled, still hugging Dekarei. "What are you doing here, Deka?"

"Followed Kagome-onee." The boy replied, burying his face into Tobirama's warmth.

"... That girl that was here? Hn..."

"Hai." He started coughing again, whining softly. "No feeling good."

"You should go to sleep, then... rest can make you feel better."

"With you?" Dekarei asked, nuzzling him and looking up at the Senju with a pleading face.

"Ok." Tobirama smiled, nuzzling back and going to his room, lying down on the bed and petting Dekarei. "Now rest."

The small boy snuggled close to the Senju yawning softly. His breathing slowed, and soon he was happily asleep.

The Senju stared at the ceiling, soon falling asleep again.

Itachi calmed down almost completely, kissing Haku softly and running his hand through the other's hair. "Thank you."

The younger boy smiled softly, nuzzling him.

The Uchiha smiled back, picking him up and slowly carrying him to his room, kissing his cheek.

Haku snuggled into the vampire's arms, closing his eyes.

Itachi lay Haku down on the bed, kissing him again and nuzzling him.

Haku moaned softly, feeling his whole body relax to the Uchiha's touch.

Itachi smiled, kissing the other's neck softly.

"Ahh..."

"Haku-chan?" Asked the Uchiha, sucking softly at the boy's neck.

"Ah… Yes...?"

"Can I take you again?" He asked, licking up to his jaw line.

Haku moaned. "Yes... Please do... ah..."

Itachi nodded, undressing the other slowly.

The younger boy closed his eyes, the other's soft touches getting him excited.

The Uchiha kissed him, hands going down the boy's thighs, then up again slowly.

Another moan escaped his mouth.

Itachi smiled, biting the other's lower lip gently while his hands continued caressing his skin.

Haku tried not to squirm, feeling pleasured shivers run down his body.

The Uchiha licked one of the boy's nipples, smirking softly.

"Ahhnnnn..."

Itachi continued licking, his hand stroking Haku gently.

Haku arched his back and moaned.

The Uchiha sucked on the nipple, completely ignoring the other one as he just pleasured the one in his mouth.

"Nnhhhnnnnn!" The younger boy squirmed slightly.

Itachi pulled away, undressing slowly. "Haku-chan... what do you want me to do?"

Haku shuddered, moaning at the sight. He then blushed, realizing the Uchiha wanted him to say things he would normally never dare.

Itachi discarded his pants and boxers, smirking. "Tell me, Haku-chan~ don't be so shy..."

"I-I... want you to... touch me and... t-take me..." Haku managed to say, blushing madly.

"Good..." The Uchiha climbed over the boy again, looking at his body. "Do you know what I want?"

"What... do you want...?"

Itachi smirked, leaning close to Haku's ear. "I want to lick and suck all over you... and taste you, every single part of you, until I've had enough. I want to enter your body and see you moaning beneath me as I fuck you, I want to kiss you and hug you close, and I want you to scream my name when you cum..."

Haku moaned loudly, shuddering. He'd never blushed so much.

The Uchiha licked Haku's cheek, stroking him while he pulled back to look at his face.

Haku moaned again.

Itachi smiled, stroking the boy's length faster as he licked all over his chest.

Haku panted, moaning louder.

The Uchiha bit on one of the nipples, sucking before moving down.

"Aahhhnnn!"

"Haku-chan..." Itachi licked over the other's waist, smirking. "Do I make you feel good?"

"Yes... So... so good..." He moaned.

The Uchiha chuckled, licking around the base of the boy's member. "Then let me make you feel even better."

Haku simply moaned.

Itachi took the cock into his mouth, licking and sucking slowly, teasingly.

Haku moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

The Uchiha continued, humming around the erection and sucking harder.

"Ahh... ohhhhhhh!" Haku moaned, bucking his hips forward.

Itachi smirked inwardly, using his tongue to create more friction on the cock.

Haku moaned louder, squirming.

The Uchiha hollowed his cheeks, looking up at Haku.

The boy panted, moaning loudly.

Itachi continued sucking and licking, going faster.

"Anhh... I-Itachi... Haahhnn..."

The Uchiha caressed Haku's thighs, bobbing his head.

Haku panted, moaning loudly. "Ahhhhnnn! Itaa-aaaah-chii!"

Itachi pulled back for a moment, blowing cold air onto the hot member, before taking it into his mouth again.

Haku gasped, moaning again.

The Uchiha continued caressing and sucking, swirling his tongue around the tip.

"Aahhnnn!"

"Don't hold back, Haku." He whispered, before going back to pleasuring the boy.

Haku nearly screamed in pleasure, panting.

Itachi smirked, licking up and down Haku's member.

The boy panted. "Ahnn... I-Itachi... O-onegai... T-take me..." Haku begged, blushing.

The Uchiha just continued using his mouth, pretending not to have heard.

"Ah, Itachiii!" Haku moaned, panting again. "P-please... hahh!"

Itachi chuckled, kissing his thigh softly. "What _exactly_ do you want?"

Blushing more, Haku spoke again. "I... I want you t-to... put your huge cock inside my ass..."

The Uchiha moaned softly, licking his lips and going up, kissing Haku. "Good boy."

The younger boy kissed back, closing his eyes. He could not believe he just said something so dirty...

Itachi pulled back after a moment, taking a bottle of lube and coating his fingers.

Haku moaned softly in anticipation.

The Uchiha kissed Haku's cheek, inserting one finger.

The boy moaned softly.

Itachi smiled, inserting a second one and stretching him.

"Ahnn..."

The Uchiha thrust them in and out, kissing Haku's neck.

Haku moaned, panting softly.

Itachi added the third, thrusting them faster and twisting them inside slowly, searching for his prostate.

A sharp gasp came from the younger boy, and he moaned after.

The Uchiha chuckled, thrusting the fingers more.

"Ahhhh!"

Itachi slowly pulled them out, positioning himself.

Haku moaned softly.

The Uchiha thrust in slowly, holding Haku in his arms.

A loud moan escaped the young boy's lips. It felt so good to have the other inside of him.

Itachi smiled, licking the boy's chest and thrusting slowly.

"Ahh..!" Haku clung onto the older boy, moaning.

The Uchiha nuzzled him, continuing to thrust, slowly speeding up.

As the Uchiha's thrusts sped up, so did Haku's breathing.

Itachi kissed the boy's cheek, thrusting fast and hard, being sure not to hurt him.

Haku moaned loudly, panting as the other thrust in and out of him.

The Uchiha let his fangs show, biting down on Haku's neck while he continued thrusting.

Haku screamed in pleasure as the vampire hit that one spot inside him.

Pulling his mouth back, Itachi licked his lips and thrust hard into the boy's prostate.

Another pleasured scream escaped Haku's mouth, and he panted hard.

The Uchiha continued thrusting, moaning softly.

Haku felt another burst of pleasure, clenching his ass and moaning loud.

Itachi smiled, kissing his uke and moaning once more.

Haku returned the kiss, coming close to his climax.

The Uchiha stroked Haku's member in time with his thrusts, deepening the kiss.

Haku moaned into the other's mouth, reaching climax and screaming the Uchiha's name.

Itachi moaned, thrusting a few times before also getting to his limit, releasing into the boy.

The young boy panted heavily, giving another soft moan.

The Uchiha nuzzled Haku, pulling out and hugging him close. "My cute Haku-chan..."

Haku blushed, snuggling.

Itachi smiled, kissing the boy's cheek.

Haku moaned softly, smiling and falling asleep.

The Uchiha stroked his hair, falling asleep some time later.

**~Meanwhile~**

Madara opened the door, stepping into the dark hallway. He'd been out for hours, walking around and trying to collect his thoughts. Was it possible there was still a part of that small child left inside Itachi? Or had he completely become the man he feared without realizing it? He sighed, just wanting to find the blond boy and try to relax.

Kiba searched the whole house over and over, still in hopes of finding Deidara around. Sighing, he saw Madara and paled. "... Uh... M... Madara-sama..."

The Uchiha stopped, looking towards the servant. He seemed distressed... "Yes?"

Kiba bit his lip, sighing again. "Deidaraismissing..."

"..." Madara sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "Has anyone gone in search of him?"

"Y-yeah... Kagome-chan left to find him... b-but I haven't seen Dekarei either..."

"Dekarei as well?" Now that was bad... It narrowed it down to two or three people. "Which way did Kagome go towards?"

"... No idea..." Kiba shook his head.

The Uchiha sighed again, heading back out the door. "I'm going after them."

Nodding, Kiba bowed quickly. "Ok... be careful, Madara-sama. I'll check and see if no one else goes missing."

"Good." The Uchiha felt the wind*, following it. Ever since that day... He'd always allowed the wind to guide him, and it never failed.

Kiba sighed, going back to running around and making sure there was nothing or no one else missing.

_(*Izuna is the name of a wind spirit)_

**~With Tobirama~**

Dekarei coughed violently, whimpering loudly. His body felt hot and he was shaking. He didn't like this one bit! Hell. It was worse than having to wear tight clothes or walk on just his feet!

Tobirama woke up, blinking. He hugged Dekarei petting him.

He coughed again, letting out another whimper.

The Senju frowned, humming and continuing to pet him.

Dekarei relaxed a bit, but still coughed. He snuggled close to the Senju, trying to stop the shaking. He felt like he was melting... but at the same time felt so cold.

Tobirama scratched softly behind Dekarei's ears, trying to calm him.

A soft purr came from the small creature, and he forced the shaking to stop. He coughed again. "Hurts..."

"... I know..." He nuzzled Dekarei, smiling softly, but very worried.

Dekarei whimpered again, wanting something warm to drink... He remembered Izuna making him something the last time he was sick like this. It was sweet and thick but he didn't know what it was.

_Dekarei whimpered, coughing violently. He was, as Madara had called it, 'sick,' and he absolutely hated it. He was sore and hurt everywhere, and he wouldn't stop coughing._

_Izuna pet the boy softly, nuzzling him. "I'll get you some hot chocolate, then maybe you'll feel better..."_

_"...?" The only word in 'hot chocolate' the small boy understood was 'hot', and that was definitely not his favorite word._

_The Uchiha smiled softly. "It's a warm drink, it tastes good and is sweet~"_

_He nodded, trusting the Uchiha. Ever since Izuna found him, he'd been so gentle with him._

_Izuna nuzzled him, before standing and going to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate._

_'Good' and 'sweet' were two words the small boy had come to like. He waited patiently for the Uchiha to return, curling into a tight ball. He was so cold..._

_After some minutes, Izuna returned to the room with a warm cup in his hands._

_Dekarei looked up, staring at the cup in the other's hands._

_The Uchiha smiled, sitting beside Dekarei on the bed. "This is hot chocolate..."_

_He crawled into Izuna's lap, sniffing the dark liquid. "...?"_

_Izuna smiled. "It's sweet, try some..."_

_Dekarei looked up at the other, still a bit hesitant._

_The Uchiha nodded softly, encouragingly._

_Dekarei placed his hands on the cup, leading it to his mouth. He licked the substance, blinking before drinking it._

_Izuna's smile widened slightly, and he watched as Dekarei drank._

_The wolf boy finished half the cup, which was a lot for him. He pulled away, nuzzling the Uchiha._

_Izuna nuzzled back, petting him. "It's good, isn't it?"_

_Dekarei purred in response, making a small noise of content._

_The Uchiha continued petting him softly, hoping he was feeling better._

_The wolf-boy sighed softly, his body feeling warmer again, and his throat didn't hurt much. But he coughed again._

_Izuna held him carefully, smiling. "You'll be ok soon, Deka."_

_The boy whimpered again, wheezing and coughing hard._

_Izuna could just stay there with him, petting him and sighing, having tried lots of things already._

_"Can't... breath..." The wolf-boy wheezed, clinging tight to the Uchiha._

_The Uchiha frowned, not knowing much of what to do. Why did he have to be the one who was bad in medical things?_

"_Chest... Feels tight..."_

_Not knowing what to do, Izuna carefully picked him up, going to Madara's room and knocking repeatedly._

_Madara opened the door, staring. "Izuna, it's hours passed dawn! Why are you still up?"_

_The younger pouted. "Deka can't breathe right, he says..."_

_"Hn... Did you try-"_

_Hashirama threw Madara to the floor accidentally, rushing passed him to look at Dekarei._

_"ACK!" The older Uchiha fell to the floor, sweat-dropping and glaring aggravatedly._

_"Is he ok, what is he feeling, did something happen, WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?"_

_"Hashirama... did you have sweets again?" Izuna stared._

_"I made the mistake of letting him have ice cream." Madara said, standing up. "Now... What's wrong with him?"_

_"As I said, he can't breathe right-" He was interrupted by Hashirama jumping and running around. "... Okay..."_

_"Hashirama!" Madara shouted. "Calm down before I drink so much from you, you'll be unable to move properly for hours!"_

_The Senju froze, but instead of obeying, he glomped Madara and started crying. Izuna just stared._

_The Uchiha pushed the Senju off. "Get a hold of yourself, idiot!"_

_Hashirama pouted, lower lip trembling and rivers of tears sliding from his puppy eyes._

_The Senju growled. "I won't talk to you anymore, bastard!" He glared darkly, storming out._

_"Oi!" Madara sighed, shaking his head in aggravation. "I swear I'll kill that damn Senju if it's the last thing I do!"_

_Izuna chuckled softly. "He ate what? A whole ice cream container?"_

_"Yeah... I told him just one bowl." Madara said._

_The younger Uchiha sighed. "Poor you, Nii-sama..."_

_"Don't patronize me, Izuna." The older warned._

_"Anyway, about Dekarei..." Izuna smiled nervously._

_Madara sighed. "He may have asthma or something."_

_Izuna frowned, sighing. "That's bad..."_

_"Not if we managed it well." The older said. "There's some medicine in the lower cabinets. Go see if that works." With that, Madara closed the door, LOCKED it so Hashirama wouldn't be able to get back it, and then went back to sleep._

_"Ok." Izuna did as told, shaking his head. Poor Hashirama._

_After some time, Hashirama came back, his sugar gone. Noticing the door locked, he frowned, but lay down on the floor in front of it, falling asleep uncomfortably._

_Dekarei moved inside the Uchiha's shirt, still wheezing. Though after the medicine he was starting to breath normally again._

_The Uchiha smiled, petting him softly._

_He would have purred, but he was still having breathing trouble._

_Izuna lay down, holding Dekarei carefully._

_The wolf boy snuggled close, wrapping his tail around himself and closing his eyes._

_The Uchiha smiled softly, closing his eyes as well. He was tired..._

_Hashirama whimpered, turning around in the floor and opening his eyes. He didn't want to bang the door down, but he wanted to wait there..._

_The Uchiha rolled over, feeling cold. "... Aw, fuck it!" He got up, opening the door to his room._

_The Senju looked up, blinking. He sighed, sitting up._

_"Inside. Bed. Now."_

_Hashirama pouted, but stood and went to the bed, lying down. "Sorry..."_

_Madara shut the door, laying next to him and snuggling. "Silence. I'm tired."_

_The Senju smiled softly, snuggling back and wrapping his arms around Madara._

_The Uchiha yawned, feeling warm again at last and falling back into sleep._

_Hashirama finally managed to rest peacefully, sleeping next to Madara._

Smiling, Dekarei remembered the words for what Izuna had given him that night. "Hot chocolate!"

Tobirama blinked, then smiled softly. "I'll make you some..."

Dekarei smiled, nodding. He was so happy he remembered it!

The Senju stood, smiling softly and going to the kitchen.

Dekarei snuggled under the blankets, waiting for the Senju to return.

When Tobirama came back, he held two cups of hot chocolate, thinking it would be nice to have some for himself, since he was making it anyway. "Here..."

The wolf boy popped his head out, smiled, and took the cup.

The Senju smiled back, taking his own cup and drinking slowly.

The wolf-boy drank most of his cup, snuggling into the Senju's lap.

Tobirama petted him softly, yawning.

"Sleep~" Dekarei said, yawning.

The Senju nodded, setting the cups aside and lying down again.

The wolf boy snuggled, making a bed out of the Senju's chest. He curled up on it, wrapping his tail around himself and falling asleep.

Tobirama smiled, falling asleep himself only a moment later.

Kagome snuck into the stairwell leading into the basement. She could sense the person she was looking for, going silently down the stairs and into the room she knew he was in.

Deidara yawned, whimpering. His body was hurt from before, but he was feeling better than some hours ago. As tired as he was, he didn't want to sleep.

The girl slid into the room, closing the door behind her. She turned on the light, smiling softly when she saw the blond.

The blond closed his eyes tight, the light was so sudden, and his eyes were used to the dark of there...

"Gomen!" She said softly, turning the lights out again. She went closer, sitting beside him. "Are you okay, Dei-chan?"

"K-Kagome?" He blinked, surprised to see her there. "W-what are you doing here, un?"

"Shh, keep your voice down." She said. "I came after you the moment I couldn't find you for training. Now that I'm here, Hashirama has no plans of letting me leave."

"Hashirama... un?"

"Yeah... The bastard doesn't deserve the high title I used to bestow upon him." She said darkly, remembering how she used to address him as "sama" as well.

"W-what the hell... h-he's... dead..."

"No, he faked it." Kagome said, her voice cold and harsh. VERY unusual for the usually sweet and happy girl. "He's behind all of this. It was his idea to take you, Deidara-chan."

"... It... it can't be, un... He was so kind..."

"He used to be... But now he isn't anymore." She said, holding back tears again. She didn't want to look weak in front of the blond. "He isn't the same person anymore..."

Deidara bit his lip, shaking his head. "I... don't want to believe..."

"Neither did I, but... He... He didn't even care that Dekarei is sick..."

"Dekarei... he's here, too?"

"He followed me... The poor kid got sick. His asthma made it worse, too." She sighed. "But... he didn't give a damn..."

"... I... can't deny that he has a reason to be angry at me, but... that doesn't explain why he'd stop caring for you guys."

"I don't know... He's just not the same... I... To think I looked up to him so much before this..."

"He also loves Madara-sama, un... he still does, I can guess. I think what hurt him the most was that w-when Madara-sama and I... started out relationship... they were still together... and Hashirama didn't know until he caught us, which can be really heartbreaking, un. I... don't know what to think of this."

"You were caught in the middle, and their taking Madara-sama's choice and using it as an excuse to hurt you! That's wrong no matter how you look at it, and it's just like-" She stopped herself, realizing tears were streaking her face again.

"I still can't blame him completely, yeah." Deidara reached out, wiping her tears away.

"It's... just like what happened to me... Deidara, this can NOT continue!" She said, sobbing softly. "I will not let them do to you what they did to me."

"... I know..."

"I didn't tell you, Deidara... But either way, I won't let you go through that..." She said, hugging him tight.

Deidara hugged back, stroking her hair.

She slowly relaxed again, though her breaths remained unsteady.

The blond closed his eyes, continuing to stroke her hair.

Kagome was becoming unstable, and she knew that. It was completely destroying her from the inside out, and if it continued then she would cease to be herself anymore.

Deidara started humming, hoping it would calm her more.

The girl slowly relaxed, recognizing the song Deidara was humming as a lullaby she had taught him.

"You shouldn't stay here much longer..."

"He won't let me leave, Deidara..."

"I mean down here, you'll end up getting caught if you stay too long, yeah."

"But I don't want to be left alone again... Deidara I'm..." She sniffed. "I'm becoming more and more unstable as this goes on... I'm starting to become... unable to feel... my own emotions..."

"That's... scary... yeah."

"I'm... so terrified... that I'll lose myself completely..."

Deidara kissed her forehead, nodding. "You'll be fine, you're strong enough to stand this... don't let them take over."

Kagome nodded, starting to relax.

The door slammed open, and Itachi walked in. "... You shouldn't be here."

Kagome looked up, not letting go of the blond. "I needed someone to talk to..."

"Just go back up, and don't come down here without permission again."

"No."

"Well, if you like the cells that much, I'll get you a cage ready, all for yourself." He smirked. "And away from the brat."

Kagome frowned. "You're worse than I thought... You're completely turning into Orochimaru!"

Itachi's eyes turned red and he growled, grabbing her and roughly tearing her away from Deidara, using a lot of strength to throw her against a wall and punch her stomach.

She coughed, falling to the ground. Her entire body pulsed with pain, but that didn't stop her. "You... hate him, don't you?"

The Uchiha kicked her in the back, eyes wide and mouth open, breath coming in pants.

She coughed again, flinching. "Then why are you turning into him?"

Itachi repeated the action, tears falling from his eyes as breathing started to become difficult.

The girl went into a harsh coughing fit, flinching as she realized a rib was broken.

The Uchiha fell back, tears flowing freely as his breath came out very harsh, and he started to cough, shaking violently. He dug his nails into his shoulders, screaming and coughing more.

Kagome closed her eyes tight, hating herself for having said what she did. But at the same time... she knew he needed it.

Deidara stared in shock, not having the strength to move.

Itachi coughed up blood, biting hard on his lip and digging his nails as deep as he could into his skin, starting to lose air as his breathing got even harder.

Madara appeared behind the younger vampire, pulling him into his lap. He held him close, gently, stroking his hair. "Relax, Ita... Breathe."

The younger tried pushing him away, screaming again as more tears fell. He felt something tearing in his throat as he coughed violently once more, blood coming out again.

The older Uchiha held him close, continuing to stroke his hair. "Shh... It's okay, Itachi... You're safe." He knew he'd have to calm him down before he could heal him, and if he didn't do that soon... Itachi would die.

Itachi shook his head, his breathing calming slowly, but he continued to struggle. "M... ster..." He managed to choke out half a word, coughing again.

"Stop struggling, Itachi. You're going to hurt yourself even worse." Madara said, voice still soft.

"D... die..." The younger Uchiha started rocking himself back and forth, eyes still wide as he cried.

Madara held him closer, nuzzling him softly.

Itachi flinched away violently, lowering his head as a cornered, defenseless animal would just before being shot.

"Relax, Ita... You're safe, I promise." The elder said, stroking his hair once again.

The younger whimpered, flinching again and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Madara cupped the other's chin gently, lifting his head and kissing him softly on the forehead. "You're safe..."

Itachi just shook his head, still crying as he shut his eyes, curling up into a ball.

The Uchiha sighed, realizing he had no choice. He activated his Mangenkyo, forcing Itachi to look up.

The younger struggled, maintaining his eyes shut.

The Uchiha hesitated, but was forced to strike the other in order to open is eyes out of shock. Catching the other's gaze, he cast the jutsu.

Itachi's mind was racing as he tried to get his body to obey and pull away, run, or just do something, but it didn't work at all.

"You won't be able to move until you're able to calm down." Madara said, laying him against a wall. He turned, watching Kagome force herself to sit up and lean herself against a wall as well.

The younger whimpered, but lay there, his mind still racing with images and thoughts. Finally, after some minutes, he fainted from exhaustion.

After healing both Itachi and Kagome, he went over to the blond, kneeling down next to him. "Are you alright?"

Deidara looked over at Itachi, then nodded softly. "I'm okay..." He muttered, hugging Madara.

The Uchiha wrapped his arms protectively around the blond, stroking his hair. "I'm getting all of you out of here. Do you have the strength to stand?"

"Yeah, I think I can stand fine..." The blond nodded, closing his eyes.

"Good." Madara said, helping the other to his feet. He picked up the younger Uchiha, and motioned for the girl to stand as well.

"... I don't think she can stand alone... b-because Itachi hit her, un..."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm fine..." She said, flinching as she forced herself to stand.

Deidara shook his head, walking over to her and helping her.

She leaned some of her weight on him, smiling softly. "Thanks..."

He nodded, smiling in return. "H-he reacted so... violently..." He whispered to her, smile falling. "I thought he'd die..."

"I... It was terrifying... and my fault... He could have died..." She replied in a low whisper.

Madara led the other two outside, staring in shock at the man a hundred or so meters in front of him. "Ha...shirama...?"

"Madara..." Hashirama glared, fists clenching.

The Uchiha set Itachi down against a tree, glancing over at the Senju. "I... I thought you were dead..."

"Of course you did. You all did." He said, turning his glare to Deidara.

Madara fell silent. For once, he had nothing to say.

Izuna sighed, shaking his head. "This is going to end badly..."

Hashirama took out a sword, aiming at the blond.

Madara moved in front of him, eyes turning red. "Back off."

The Senju swung the sword at the Uchiha, aiming for his arm.

Madara dodged it easily, kicking the sword out of Hashirama's hand.

Hashirama glared, attacking him with a strong kick, only to find someone trying to hold him back.

Haku held the Senju back as best he could, knowing that this was completely wrong. Revenge would never solve anything, just make things worse.

Hashirama growled, throwing the other off. "Haku, don't get involved in this."

Itachi whimpered, half-opening his eyes. "Ha... ku..."

"Ugh!" Haku fell to the ground, frowning. "This won't solve anything! It's wrong!"

"I don't care! He-" Hashirama blinked, falling to the ground and disappearing. On the other side of the base, completely hidden, the true Hashirama sighed. Time was up for his clone, but he couldn't face Madara while Kagome and the others could be hurt by that. He still cared for them, it wasn't as if he had become a monster.

The younger Uchiha tried to sit up straight, but he didn't have the strength for it.

Izuna blinked. "Huh? That was a clone? What the fuck? Why didn't I notice?" The Uchiha sighed. "I guess I got too caught up in the moment."

Madara frowned. He glanced over at Haku, giving him a cold look. The younger brunette shuddered, looking away. He wanted to go and help Itachi, but he didn't think Madara would let him anywhere close.

Itachi looked over at Haku, hoping to meet his eyes. "Haku..." He muttered, his throat still sore.

Haku glanced at Itachi, frowning more. He could tell he was in so much pain... Not just physically, but emotionally. He needed comfort, and he doubted Madara would truly provide it.

The Uchiha lifted his hand slightly, motioning for the boy to come to his side.

Itachi motioned for him to sit. He needed the other to hold him, to feel some kind of comfort at least... He wouldn't trust Madara with that, at all.

Haku sat beside him, pulling the Uchiha close and nuzzling him. "What happened...?"

Itachi nuzzled back, leaning against him and closing his eyes. "... I... had a f-flashback..."

The other nodded, stroking his hair.

The Uchiha relaxed slightly, snuggling. "I d-don't want... to go back w-with Madara..."

"It looks as if we don't have much choice..."

Itachi sighed, nodding softly.

"What made him have an episode like that?" Madara asked the two, arms crossed.

Deidara bit his lip, looking at Kagome. "..."

"Well?"

"I told him the truth." Kagome said plainly.

Deidara leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Do you have a death wish, un?"

"No..." She replied, looking away. She looked back to Madara and sighed. "I said it straight up that he's turning into O-"

_SMACK_. Madara watched the girl climb back to her feet, rubbing her face. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

Deidara winced, looking away.

"Let's go." Madara said coldly. He looked over at Itachi. "Can you stand?"

Itachi shook his head weakly. "Not... alone. Haku... help m-me stand?"

Haku nodded, helping the Uchiha to his feet.

Itachi leaned his weight partly on Haku, partly on his own feet. "Let's go..."

Haku nodded, helping the Uchiha to walk.

The Uchiha sighed, looking down as they followed Madara and the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**A WOLF STORY part 4**

_**(Hinata found Suigetsu while shopping in Konoha for food. They spoke, and he told her about Dekarei. She agreed to take him back with her and return Deka to Suigetsu. Deidara also wanders around the house and finds a box of pictures. The pictures show Itachi in a very compromising state after and during Orochimaru raping him.)**_

Hinata smiled, looking up at the base. "There it is!" She pointed.

Suigetsu sighed in relief, then smiled. "Let's go!"

The girl nodded, leading the older boy inside. Immediately, she was glomped by her boyfriend.

"Hinata!" Kiba nuzzled her, smiling. Then, he pouted. "'tfindDekareianywhere." he said in one breath, panting later. "By the way, is that Deka's master?"

Suigetsu blinked, trying to make out the words on the rushed sentence.

"Dekarei probably followed Kagome-chan." Hinata said, nuzzling the Inuzuka.

"... Dekarei isn't here?" The Hozuki frowned.

"Yeah, maybe... and no... not at the moment..." Kiba shook his head, nuzzling back.

"But out in this weather... If he gets sick, he could have an asthma attack." Hinata frowned.

"HE HAS ASTHMA, TOO? Damn, what if he gets hurt, sick, what if something happens, he has to be fine, fine, fine he has to be ok!" Shouted Suigetsu, completely freaking out.

Hinata nodded. "He'll be okay. He's lived through quite a lot, he's much older than any of us."

"..." Suigetsu blinked, staring.

"He's lived probably over a hundred years." Hinata said.

The Hozuki blinked again, before fainting.

Hinata blinked in surprise. "...?"

"Hinata, I think he isn't used to seeing someone who looks and acts like a kid be over a hundred years of age."

"Oh... Heh, oops." She sweat dropped.

Kiba chuckled, shaking his head.

About an hour later, the group arrived at the base. "Haku." Madara looked over at the younger boy.

Itachi blinked at the mention of the other's name, the arm he had wrapped around the boy tightening slightly.

Haku looked up, feeling the Uchiha tense a bit.

"Get Itachi to his room and then come to me. Understood?"

The younger Uchiha looked at the boy, worried.

"Yes, Sir..." Haku said, getting a feeling of immense doom.

Itachi pouted, but didn't argue as Haku led him to the room. "... I don't want that same room..." He muttered.

"Would you like mine instead?" Haku offered.

"... Okay." The Uchiha nodded, nuzzling Haku.

Haku led the older boy into his room, laying him down on the bed. "What happened...?"

Itachi took Haku's hand, closing his eyes. "... I... Kagome said... the name of someone I thought I'd never have to hear again..." He said, turning his head to the side

The younger boy frowned, nuzzling the vampire. "That doesn't sound like something she would do... She's usually so gentle..."

The Uchiha nuzzled back, sighing. "... I don't remember much of what happened... I just remember that she said that person's name. I tend to lose part of my memory each time I have this..."

Haku stroked the other's hair affectionately.

Itachi closed his eyes, kissing the other's cheek and leaning into the touch.

The younger boy smiled softly, nuzzling the Uchiha. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Itachi nodded, leaning in and pecking the boy's lips. "Okay... be careful with Madara, I don't want him to hurt you..."

"I will." Haku nodded. With that, he got up and left the room.

The Uchiha hugged a pillow, closing his eyes once more and waiting.

Madara leaned against the wall of the living room, waiting.

Haku entered, looking over at Madara. "..."

"Pack your things immediately."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Pack all of your belongings." Madara ordered.

"No!" Haku argued. He didn't want to leave, not at all.

Madara's eyes flashed red. He slowly stepped closer to the younger boy, a clear intent to harm him.

The boy stepped back slightly, biting his lip. "W-why...?"

"Because Itachi must learn that he cannot try and go against me without consequences." Madara said, backing the boy into a corner. "Now, either you pack your things, or you'll be punished. Which is it?"

"... Hasn't he been hurt enough already?"

Madara hit the younger boy harshly, smacking him against the wall.

Haku bit his lip hard, gasping in pain.

Madara grabbed the boy by his hair, dragging him into a dark room with almost no light.

Haku yelped, and tensed more.

Madara tossed him to the ground, shutting and locking the door. "This room is sound proof, jutsu proof, and magic proof."

Haku sat up, glaring. Of course he was nervous, but he wouldn't just give in. "You didn't answer my question."

"You don't know when to shut up, do you?" Madara hissed, pulling the boy to his feet and against the wall. "You've become brave and stupid, Haku... Not the type to be around me."

Haku winced, clenching his fist.

Madara cupped the younger boy's chin, forcing Haku to look into his Sharingan.

The boy's eyes widened, and he tried to struggle, but his body wouldn't move.

The Uchiha removed all of the boy's clothes before biting into his neck.

Haku whimpered, his inner self struggling to try gaining control over his body.

Madara chained the boy to the wall, still drinking from him.

The boy closed his eyes, hoping this would stop.

"Now... The choice is yours. Are you going to cooperate and leave willingly, or will I have to hurt you and force you out?" Madara asked, voice a low hiss.

Haku looked down, sighing. "... I'll leave... b-but it's not 'willingly', is it?"

"It is if you don't walk out without someone dragging you." Madara said. "Now get your clothes and pack everything. You have thirty minutes."

The boy left the room, holding his neck where Madara had bitten it. Itachi was in his room, where his things were...

Madara watched as the boy left, using a spell to make the bite wound close up without a trace.

Haku gasped, wincing. Well, at least the wound was closed but... how could he pack while the Uchiha was there? How would he even tell him?

"Just say you're going to get something for me from another village." Madara said, leaning against the wall.

The boy sighed, going down towards his room and entering.

"Haku?" Itachi blinked, looking at him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm... fine." The boy forced a smile. "He just needs me to get something from another village, and it may take a while."

The Uchiha sighed, nodding. "Okay... When are you leaving?"

"Immediately..."

Itachi pouted. "... I'll miss you." He muttered, motioning for Haku to sit beside him on the bed.

Haku went over, snuggling into the Uchiha's lap. He hated lying to him, and he didn't want to leave. "I'll miss you, too..."

The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing him softly. "Try to come back soon..."

"I'll try..."

Itachi nodded, stroking the other's hair softly.

It was so hard for Haku to keep himself together and not to cry. He felt like he was letting Itachi down when he really needed someone who wouldn't do that.

The Uchiha smiled softly, closing his eyes. "Haku... thanks again."

"There's no need to thank me..."

Itachi kissed his cheek, nuzzling him. "Yes there is."

Haku nuzzled back, sighing inwardly.

The Uchiha closed his eyes, relaxing more.

The younger boy stayed there for a while, before moving to begin packing his things.

Itachi sighed softly, watching.

Once Haku finished packing all his things, he turned back and stared at the Uchiha for a moment before leaving. The moment the door was closed, he could feel the tears streaking his face.

Itachi snuggled against his pillow, sighing softly.

Madara entered his room, spotting Deidara sitting on the bed. He was clearly upset and bothered by something.

Deidara looked up, forcing a smile that fell a moment later as he sighed softly.

The Uchiha sat next to the blond, stroking his hair. "What's wrong?"

The younger moved closer, resting his head on Madara's shoulder. "Just... something Kagome said, un..."

"Hm?" The elder raised an eyebrow slightly. "What'd she say?"

"About... well, about losing herself and not being able to feel her own emotions properly anymore..."

Madara sighed, nodding his head. "She's just stressed. I'm sure it's nothing."

Deidara pulled away, shaking his head and getting angry at the way Madara just dismissed it, feeling something boiling in his head, ready to explode. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO UNCARING ABOUT IT, UN?"

"Dei, calm down. It's not that I don't care, but she's probably just overreacting."

"IT'S NOT! SHE'S REALLY HAVING PROBLEMS WITH THIS AND YOU DISMISS IT AS NOTHING! First Itachi, I saw the pictures of that box and I know what happened, you shouldn't be so unfeeling towards him, maybe he'd still be good, and now Kagome... I wonder who is next." Deidara left, slamming the door behind him.

Madara stared, partially in shock of the other mentioning Itachi in such a way... Suddenly a wave a guilt hit him. The blond was right. He was being selfish and dismissing things so he wouldn't have to stress over then. He didn't realize that in turn the one that would stress was Deidara. He was truly a horrible, horrible person.

The blond stormed out, going into the garden and hiding somewhere in the part that was covered with trees, linking the area in Madara's property to the forest beside it.

Haku was curled up under a tree, crying hard, with his things beside him. He hadn't completely left yet, it was so hard for him to do so...

Once Deidara's breaths were calm again, he head sobbing. He headed towards the sound, seeing a younger boy curled up under a tree with a few bags with him. He rocognized this boy to be Haku, and concerned, he went over. Sitting next to the boy, he gently stroked his hair. "Haku-kun? What's wrong, un?"

The younger unconciously moved, clinging to Deidara as he cried. He didn't even notice that properly, as he tried to choke out his words of what had happened, and what Madara had told him about wanting to make Itachi learn things by taking him away.

The blond frowned, eyes narrowing slightly. "I have an idea, un..."

After seeing Haku off sadly, Deidara went back to the base. He knew he had to do the right thing and to tell Itachi the truth of what Madara had done. HE deserved to know. So, he gathered all the strength in the world, and knocked on said Uchiha's door.

Itachi sensed it was Deidara, and frowned. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to see anyone, much less the cause of his problems for the last nine years. Just when he had been calmed by Haku, the other had to leave and now this.

"I-Itachi, un...?" The blond's voice was shakey, but he tried not to show his fear. "I need to talk to you... It's important..."

The Uchiha sighed heavily, hugging a pillow and masking the emotions on his face. He was getting worse at masks, that was bad. "The door is unlocked."

Pushing away the fear, Deidara entered the room. He saw the other hugging a pillow, and that alone dissarayed his mask. He could see past it... he'd always been able to. He could see the pain the other felt, but he could never ask about it. And now he was glad he never did, after seeing what had happend earlier.

"What do you want?" Itachi inwardly sighed in relief, he could still mask his voice. At least that was good.

"Anou... Haku..."

The brunette blinked, narrowing his eyes slightly. Had something happened to Haku? "What happened?"

"He didn't... go on a mission..."

Itachi blinked again, growing worried. "What the hell did Madara do to him?"

Taking a deep breath, the blond revealed the truth. "Sold him."

The Uchiha's eyes widened, and he didn't know if he should burst out in anger or cry.

Deidara stared at the other, worried by his lack of reaction. "...?"

Itachi's grip on the pillow tightened, and he closed his eyes, teeth clenching tightly.

The blond couldn't bring himself to move, even though he knew that was probably the smartest thing to do; leave. He just couldn't leave the Uchiha like this.

"To whom?" The Uchiha growled out angrily, ready to jump at the neck of the first person who dared irritating him even more.

"I.. .don't know... Haku was just giving directions to where he would be picked up... nothing more, un..."

Itachi stood, tearing the pillow to pieces and storming out after Madara, determinated to rip him into tiny little pieces. Well, that's what his anger made him think. He still loved the elder Uchiha, but he didn't trust him at all, now. And he kind of loved Haku in a way, too, and Madara just couldn't be forgiven for what he did.

Deidara sensed the other's anger, but still didn't want anything bad to happen to Madara. He made probably one of the biggest mistakes of his life, grabbing Itachi's sleeve to stop him. "Don't..."

The Uchiha pushed Deidara off roughly, kicking him away angrily as he left the room.

"Oof!" The blond fell over, having had the air knocked out of him. He frowned, going after him. He could sense something very, very bad was going to happen.

Itachi slammed open the door to Madara's room, glaring at him angrily as he formed the words to shout out.

Madara looked up, wondering what was going on. He saw Itachi in the doorway, and a nervous Deidara behind him. However, it didn't seem to be Itachi that the blond was nervous of.

"Bastard. HOW THE HELL COULD YOU SELL HAKU?" The younger's eyes turned red as he tried, almost failing, not to jump and tear Madara's throat open.

"He TOLD you?" The older Uchiha frowned deeper.

Itachi growled, nails digging into the palm of his hand as his fists clenched more. "No, he didn't. But he should have."

"Then how the hell did you find out?" Madara asked, standing.

The younger Uchiha motioned to Deidara, feeling some blood drip from his hands.

The blond swallowed hard, seeing the older Uchiha's eyes lock on him. He knew he'd gotten himself into a big mess, but Itachi would have eventually found out anyway.

"Hn. It's too late to do anything now. Go back to your room, Itachi." Madara ordered coldly.

"... No." Deidara said, staring at the ground. "No."

Itachi glared more, talking again. "Why. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. It? DON'T YOU FUCKING REALIZE HE CAN GET HURT BADLY OUT THERE? T-They can hurt him terribly! But wait, I forgot... YOU DON'T GIVE DAMN ABOUT ANYONE BUT THE DAMN BLOND!"

"Don't make assumtions like tha-"

"He isn't assuming." Deidara said. "You might care, but you sure as hell don't show it, un." The blond looked up again. "You barely show to me that it's anything more than..."

The younger Uchiha blinked for a moment, surprised at Deidara's words, but his boiling anger had him biting his lip not at the pain of his hands that were now both bleeding, but at the lasting urge of attacking Madara physically.

Madara stared, blinking. He sighed heavily. "Itachi, out."

"You can't just order me around as if I were your property."

"As far as you should be concerned, you ARE!" Madara said, raising his voice a bit.

"I'm NOT." Itachi lost it, his eyes turning even redder, if possible, as he attacked Madara.

Deidara jumped in front, taking the brunt of the attack.

The Uchiha threw Deidara to the side, aiming at Madara again.

The blond stood quickly, tackling the Uchiha to the ground. "Stop!"

"Why should I?"

"Because attacking him won't solve anything, un!" The blond said, not getting off the Uchiha yet. "It won't get us anywhere."

"I don't care! I'm not... I'm not his property... He had no right to sell Haku... or to do anything else of what he'd done already..."

"I know that... but attacking him won't stop it, and it won't reverse time. All it will do is waste energy, un." Deidara said calmly.

Itachi bit hard on his lip, starting to shake. He hated how unstable he'd become. Gritting his teeth until it hurt badly, he started crying.

The blond frowned, acting on pure instinct. He stroked the Uchiha's hair hesitantly, and started humming.

Madara stared in awe, blinking several times. The blond was either getting overh is fear, or really wanted to held Itachi even if he was terrified of him. That, or... no, that was impoissible. Completely and absolutely impossible.

The younger Uchiha clung to what was nearest to him, and that just coincidentially happened to be Deidara. He wouldn't care now, he needed something for comfort, even if later on he'd deny it. Sobbing hard, he was terribly close to having another attack, blood from the palms of his hands staining Deidara's shirt and the contact with the fabric making the wounds hurt more.

Deidara hummed a bit louder, continuing to stroke the Uchiha's hair. He recognized how close he was to seriously freaking out, and it almost killed him before. To get to that point again in such a short time was extremely dangerous.

Itachi whimpered, crying harder and hiding his face in the blond's hair, shaking more as well.

The blond pulled the Uchiha into his lap, holding him gently, and slowly rocking him. He remembered when he was young, how this would calm him down a lot. He only hoped it would help.

The Uchiha's breathing calmed down, but his state was still bad as his lip, which he was still biting, started to bleed as well.

Deidara continued to rock him slowly and hum, seeing the Uchiha calm down a little bit at a time.

Itachi continued shaking, his sobs fading away but some tears still streaking down as his grip on the blond loosened, he was losing his energy.

The blond still did as before, knowing the other was losing energy. He felt himself pulled to his feet by his shirt, knocking Itachi onto the floor. "...!"

"Go find Kagome and feed." Madara ordered the other coldly.

The Uchiha remained at the floor, now staring blankly at the wall as he curled up.

"Let go!" The blond shouted, struggling away from the other.

"Fine, but bring him to her. He'll die if he doesn't feed."

"... fine." Deidara went over to Itachi again, kneeling next to him and stroking his hair. "Are you okay to stand...?"

Itachi just let out a whimper, not moving.

The blond then picked him up, leaving the room. He started humming softly again as they went down the hallways.

The Uchiha closed his eyes, tears still sliding down his cheeks as he breathed slowly. Almost too slowly.

"Hang in there..." Deidara whispered as they entered into Kagome's room. She was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Kagome...?"

She looked up, and her eyes widend a bit. "Bring him over..."

Deidara did as told, leaning Itachi against the headboard next to the girl. Kagome moved her hair from her neck, motioning for Itachi to drink from her.

Itachi moved his head away, curling up.

"Itachi, please..." The girl begged softly. Sighing, she knew he wouldn't do it of his own will. She used her nail to pierce the skin, drawing blood/ She hated to draw him in like this, but she knew in his condition, if he smelled blood he wouldn't be able to control it, and would have no choice but to drink from her.

The Uchiha felt a rush go through his body, and whimpered, moving away and trying to control himself.

Kagome pressed deeper, making a bit more blood fall.

Itachi shook his head, shaking softly as his body moved on his own. The next second, he found himself drinking from her.

The girl let out a sigh sigh as she felt the other's fangs pierce her neck. She relaxed, closing her eyes and letting the other feed. At least she knew he wouldn't die from lack of energy.

As soon as he could get control, Itachi pulled back and moved away, as far as he could.

Deidara watched, sighing. He was relieved he wasn't about to die at least, but now there were so many problems...

The Uchiha spat out blood that was still in his mouth, he didn't want to feed, he didn't want anything now. Just to be left alone in his own corner, until all his energy was gone and there was no way to save him from death.

"I'm going to take him back to his room and make sure he gets to sleep..." Deidara said, picking the Uchiha up and exiting the room before Kagome could ask anything or protest.

Itachi whimpered, trying to push the other away. Then, a thought came to his troubled head. Would throwing up work to get the blood he'd drank out of him?

"I'm taking you back to Hashirama, un..." The blond said. "But first..." Sighing, he knocked the Uchiha out, sensing he would have done something stupid and dangerous.

The Uchiha felt himself being dragged away from his mind, into something even darker. Nightmares, dark thoughts, surpressed memories and emotions... the worst part of being asleep, or just unconscious.

Deidara felt guilty for having to knock him out, but he knew Itachi would have killed himself or tried several times. He quickly made his way out into the snow and towards the Senju's area.

Itachi's body, some time later, started shaking as that dark part of his mind tortured him, and he whimpered, not yet waking.

The blond was almost there when he felt the other start shaking. He took shelter in a cave, seeing the sun start to rise. He then shook the Uchiha awake.

The Uchiha bit his lip, waking with widened eyes and panting as he continued shaking, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Deidara stroked the other's face softly, glancing outside for a moment. He'd thought he'd heard something...

Itachi closed his eyes tight, trying to keep his tears from falling.

Tobirama walked around, thinking. Hashirama had been in a pretty bad state, worried about Itachi, angry at Madara, more agitated than usual, having nightmares, it was hell... and he was still dealing with letting Izuna go, it was still hard on him even now. So he'd left Dekarei with his brother, who agreed to take care of him, and came out for a walk.

Deidara stood quickly, sensing another person's chakra. He saw a shadow in the distance and crouched down again, hugging Itachi protectively.

The Senju sensed familiar presences, one which he recognized to be Itachi. Blinking, he went closer to the cave.

The blond sighed, glancing at Itachi, who didn't seem to notice the other presence.

Tobirama entered the cave, blinking at the small amount of light. "Itachi...?" He asked cautiously.

"Who's there?" Deidara called out defensively.

"..." The Senju blinked again, noticing the other presence was Deidara. "It's Tobirama..."

Itachi looked up, opening his eyes. "... Tobi...?"

The blond relaxed, not feeling so threatend anymore.

Tobirama walked over to them, confused. He reached out, stroking Itachi's hair before pulling him into a hug, the younger clinging to him. "... What happened?"

"Madara sold Haku, un... I brought him here after Kagome-chan had to force him to feed..."

The Senju sighed, shaking his head. "Damn it... he's broken Itachi enough already, and just when Haku seemed to be helping him heal..."

The blond nodded. "I... This has gone way too far..."

Tobirama nodded as well, closing his eyes for a moment. "Yeah. Itachi... he's going to break unless Haku comes back soon, break and not be able to be fixed." He said, noticing the Uchiha was falling asleep.

"What if... is there any other way to stop it?" Deidara asked, worried.

The Senju seemed to think. "Itachi has... lived for Madara until now. He lost that, he would have lost all of himself if it wasn't of Haku. Now, I'm quite sure he doesn't want Madara to acknowledge him anymore, he's too afraid, I don't know if he'd trust Madara even if he had a pair or white wings and a sparkly, yellow halo on his head."

"But... I mean, is there a way to save him if Haku can't come back?" The blond frowned.

"I have no idea, probably not." Tobirama sighed.

The blond sighed, closing his eyes. "I... I wish I'd had the strength to step in long before it got this far... I'm so weak, un..."

The Senju shook his head. "If anyone is to blame for this, it's Madara. If I were in your place, it would take me quite some time, too. The guy is scary. But there is quite a lot that he's done, now."

"Yeah... I... I found out what happend to Itachi, un..." The blond said. "Now I can actually understand it..."

Tobirama nodded. "Yeah... it was two years before Madara found you. Itachi had always been so close to him, even with Hashirama and the others, Madara was the one he fully trusted and the person that was there for him. I think that helps you understand that... well, it had been only two years after what happened, he'd still been shaken from it, and suddenly Madara was ripped away from him. It wasn't pure jealousy, nor is he naturally a sadist. It started after that happened, he needed a way to let things out, to make people know suffering, or... to just let it all go. Unfortunately, Madara seemed to just pay attention to you after some time, and Itachi felt abandoned. He needed to do more, to do terrible things so that Madara would at least notice him, even if it were just to hurt him. I don't know how he's lived this far so badly... But last time, before Haku and Itachi came here, it seems like what Madara did to him was really bad. Bad enough to make him stop doing that, and not trust Madara anymore... it seems like it would have been the end for him, if it weren't for Haku."

Deidara nodded, understanding. "I knew he never liked me, but... I never knew why until recently. I just... I feel like I need to help, un."

The Senju nodded again. "Yeah... the worst part is, Madara seriously fucked up with everything." Tobirama sighed.

"And he's giving everyone else problems. I hate to blame things all on one person, but it is his fault this time. With Hashirama, too. He wouldn't have flipped out as bad if Madara told him about wanting to be with you, instead of still telling him he loved him and being with you in secret. Just... troublesome."

"I... I didn't even know they were like that..." Deidara said, closing his eyes. "But still, I feel like a lot of it is my fault..."

Tobirama shook his head. "It isn't, Madara just... seems to want everything his way, and no matter who it is, if they go against him... well..." He looked at the sleeping Uchiha in his arms. "..."

"Yeah..." Deidara yawned, leaning against the wall of the cave.

Dekarei growled at the Senju, ears back as a threat. The other didn't seem to quite understand, and went to grab him anyway. In response, the wolf-boy bit his hand, HARD.

Hashirama sighed, shaking his head and wincing when he moved his hand. He walked away, getting bandages and trying to bandage himself on his own. "Okay, if you want to be alone, just don't break anything." He muttered, going to his room and locking the door.

The wolf-boy blinked, paling. He ran over to the door, banging on it. "No!" No!" He didn't like being completely alone like this, not at all. Tobirama had made that VERY clear.

The Senju twitched, rolling his eyes and opening the door. "Okay, okay."

Dekarei pouted angrily at the Senju. He didn't like having Hashirama take care of him, because the stupid human had no idea how to do it.

Hashirama sat down on the bed, sighing. "Look, nothing against you, but it's been an age since I last took care of you or stuff..." He rested his head on his knees, thinking. "Izuna... used to do that more than the rest of us, then Itachi."

The wolf-boy's eyes softened a bit at the names. He climbed over to the Senju, nuzzling him. "Misses them..."

The Senju nodded, petting Dekarei softly with his good hand. "I know..."

Feeling a bit guilty, the small boy took the Senju's other hand, licking the small bit of blood from where he'd bitten him.

Hashirama smiled softly, continuing to pet him. "I wonder how Itachi is..."

"Not sensing good... Worried." Dekarei said, climbing into the Senju's shirt.

The Senju twitched, he didn't like, at all, having the other inside his shirt. Trying not to do anything wrong now, he removed the boy from there.

Dekarei pouted, curling up into the Senju's lap instead. "Cold..."

Hashirama blinked, taking a blanket and wrapping it around Dekarei. "Is that any better?"

After squirming a bit to get more comfortable, the boy snuggled deep inside it, only a little bit of hair and his ears poking out. "Yes."

The Senju smiled, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

Dekarei closed his eyes, only to pop his head out hours later when he heard the door open.

Hashirama was already asleep when Tobirama arrived with Deidara and Itachi, the Uchiha still unconscious.

Dekarei squirmed out of the blanket, dashing over to them and staring up at the Uchiha in Tobi's arms. "Sick?"

Tobirama blinked, nodding. "Yeah..." He couldn't really tell Dekarei the other was broken on the inside or anything like that, could he?

Pouting, the boy suddenly smiled as he got an idea. Running off, her returned with the blanket, handing it to Tobi. "This make better!"

The Senju smiled, taking the blanket. "Let's take him to his room, for him to rest." He said, covering Itachi with the blanket.

Deidara smiled softly at the cute notion the wolf-boy made. He picked Dekarei up, nuzzling him. "You're too cute, Deka."

"There is too cute?" He asked, blinking and returning the blond's nuzzles.

Tobirama smiled, walking to Itachi's room and setting him down on the bed.

Dekarei started squirming until the blond put him down on the bed as well. He snuggled up next to Itachi, curling into a ball.

"He really is too cute sometimes, un." The blond smiled softly. Then he sighed again, still worried for the vampire.

The Senju nodded, closing his eyes. "Yeah... we should let Itachi rest for now."

"Should we leave Deka in here with him, or...?"

"Yeah. He wouldn't leave even if we tried to take him away, and maybe he can help Itachi keep himself alive for now."

"Alright, un." The blond nodded. Then he remembered something. "Ano..."

"He's not going to kill you yet, but I don't think I can really stop him from keeping you captive unless you leave around now..."

"I can't just leave Itachi alone, though..." Deidara sighed. "I don't want to be held captive again, but I feel like I can't leave anyway."

"I see. Well, at least I'll see if he lets you stay up here."

The blond nodded. "Thanks, un."

"You're welcome." Tobirama walked into the kitchen, looking around. "... I hope there's something worth eating around here."

Madara stared up at the ceiling, trying to stop the room from spinning. He knew something like that couldn't be true... No, the blond was just feeling pity. That simply HAD to be it. Deidara only pitied the other, he had no feelings for him. To think otherwise was preposterous, and yet he couldn't stop it from crossing his mind time after time.

Kiba knocked on Madara's door, bringing some food.

"Enter…"

The Inuzuka walked in, setting the tray on a small table beside the bed. "... Madara-sama..."

"What?" The Uchiha asked, not moving from his position/.

"... Is it me, or Deidara, Haku and Itachi-sama are missing again?"

"Haku won't be returning... But the others are missing again? Did you check in Kagome's room?"

"Yeah, I've checked..."

Madara sighed. "Ugh... Not again..."

"... And what do you mean... that... Haku won't come back?"

"He won't be coming back. Don't question it, just accept it." The Uchiha ordered coldly.

"S-sorry." Kiba flinched, exiting the room.

The Uchiha got up, grabbing his jacket and off he was towards the Senju's place again. However, he of course this time was heavily armed and ready to kill the other if he needed to.

Kiba blinked, watching him go. _'Scary...'_

Soon enough, a few hours before dawn, actually, the Uchiha arrived where he wanted to be. As expected, there was a Senju there waiting for him. He however, didn't expect who he saw.

Tobirama looked at Madara, from inside the barrier. "... Madara..."

"Are they here?" He asked, sighing.

"Yes... but I can't let you pass."

"Didn't expect you to." He replied. "I swear, though, if Hashirama hurts them I will kill him myself this time."

"Hashirama had nothing to do with it this time, Deidara came here of his own free will."

It was as he had feared. "That seems unlikely, considering what happened last time."

"He brought Itachi here, actually... I didn't think you'd be able to become cold enough to make him break that much."

"He broke on his own." The Uchiha replied.

"No, he didn't. You know that, you're just denying it because all you seem to care about is Deidara."

"How would you know what I care about?"

"Becuase it's writting in everything you do. Even Deidara's noticed it. You'd have to be more blind than me not to notice it." Izuna said, sighing.

"Anyone can notice, it's obvious. You're the only one who hasn't seen it yet."

Meanwhile, Deidara was still in the room where Itachi was resting, noticing the Uchiha was starting to wake up.

Itachi blinked, looking up at the ceiling. He felt... numb.

"Are you okay?" The blond asked. He knew it was a stupid question, but he felt he had to ask.

"…"

The blond sighed, then heard the door slam open.

Hashirama entered the room, eyes narrowing. He grabbed Deidara roughly, leading him outside while holding a knife to the blond's neck.

The blond struggled. "Ack! Let go!"

As soon as the blond was in sight, Madara drew his katana. "Let him go, Hashirama, or I will destroy this shield and kill you. Let him go, and I'll show mercy."

Hashirama glared at Madara, tightening his grip on the blond and pressing the blade against his skin, just not enough to cut.

Tobirama stepped back, nervous. He didn't want Hashirama to kill Deidara, but this was a complicated situation.

Itachi blinked, sighing and trying to stand. Soon, he managed to walk out of the room.

"Let. Him. Go." Madara said, breaking the shield. "Next thing I do is kill you were you stand, Hashirama."

The younger Uchiha watched, and as soon as Hashirama was about to cut Deidara's throat open, he managed to take the blond from his arms, running away with him. Once they were into the woods, he bit down on Deidara's neck, turning him.

Deidara at first struggled violently, feeling an immense pain overwhelm his body. But then he realized why Itachi was doing this, and was needless to say, confused. He stopped struggling, only let out the occasional whimper.

Itachi could practically feel Hashirama's anger, even from this distance. "..." He sighed, falling back against a tree, tired.

Deidara collapsed completely to the ground, shaking a bit. He was trying to force the pain away, but it wasn't working. His ability to ignore it was slowly becoming overtaken, and the pain seemed to be increasing by the second.

"Just try thinking of something else." Muttered the Uchiha, sighing.

The blond nodded weakly, forcing his mind instead to focus on something else. However, what he did start thinking of was Itachi. He started going back in his mind, seeing all the hints he'd missed, and seeing how there was still someone innocent there. The blond could still feel it, how the Uchiha was just trying to protect and hide his vulnerability. The only thing that brought him back to what was going on now, was he hear the Uchiha standing up.

"... I can't feel Madara's presence." He muttered, looking around.

"What's... that mean?" The blond asked, voice more of a whisper than anything else.

"He's probably hiding it, I can still feel Hashirama's anger."

"He's probably in his own dimension or something... Teleporting somewhere else, un..."

"... Or here."

Madara appeared behind the other Uchiha, a clearly furious look on his face. He raised his arm to strike the other

Deidara forced himself up and stood in front of Itachi before collapsing again. "D-don't..."

Itachi tensed, feeling Madara now. He forced himself to look calm, not moving.

Looking from the blond to Itachi again, his stuck the other Uchiha anyway, knocking him to the ground.

Itachi glared at Madara, standing again and walking away, as well as he could. After some steps, he almost fell.

"What the fuck is going through your head to turn him like that?" The elder Uchiha shouted.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you suffer." Replied Itachi, his voice dry as he continue walking.

Before Madara could make another move, the blond was grabbing his shirt, forcing himself to stand again. "Stop this... Let him go..."

"No." Madara replied, grabbing Itachi by his hair and yanking roughly.

The younger Uchiha didn't make a sound as he fell back, his body still too weak.

The Uchiha teleported the two of them back to the base, still needing to fetch Dekarei.

Itachi collapsed onto the ground, eyes blank as he stared at the wall.

Deidara fell over as well, panting heavily. It felt like it was getting harder and harder to breathe... To be honest, he was a little bit scared.

The Uchiha moved to curl up, only to find he didn't have any more energy for that.

**~With Sasuke~**

Neji gasped, feeling a sharp pain. He opened his eyes to realize that he was blindfolded, and that alone told him that he was probably bound as well.

Sasuke smirked, pulling back his whip. "Pet, pet... I've been thinking, and I've put this off enough. Time for you to have some real punishment."

The Hyuuga whimpered quietly, feeling a sense of dread come over him. The Uchiha seemed to love physically harming him and torturing him, but afterwards he seemed kind enough, gentle even. It was almost as if eh felt guilty.

The Uchiha leaned down, biting onto Neji's left nipple roughly.

"Nh...!" Neji closed his eyes again, having learned his lesson the first few times not to struggle when Sasuke did something.

Sasuke pulled back, lifting himself from the bed to get a tray. On the tray, there was alcohol, melted chocolate, needles, and a small box.

Although the Hyuuga was curious as to what the noise he heard was, he knew better than to ask. Odds are he'd find out anyway.

Chuckling, the Uchiha set the tray down beside Neji and took one of the needles, wetting it in alcohol.

He made sure Neji was not able to squirm around too much, and he ran his hand on one of the nipples, before placing the needle and piercing through the pink bud.

Neji gasped loudly, wincing. The sudden sharp pain... he recognized it to be a needle, but then what was the Uchiha doing?

Sasuke left the needle there, chuckling. "The less you move around, the less it'll hurt." He took a small cloth, cleaning the blood that leaked out and waiting for the skin to be wide enough for him to take the needle out.

Knowing the other was right, Neji tried his hardest not to squirm.

The Uchiha carefully removed the needle, wetting the cloth with alcohol and cleaning the hole that was formed, before opening the box and taking out a nipple ring. He wet it in alcohol, dried it and then placed it on the other boy's nipple.

The brunette squirmed a bit, whimpering.

Sasuke smirked, taking out a vibrating cock ring and placing it on Neji's cock, turning it on. "Be a good pet, I'm going shopping."

The Hyuuga started squirming more, having a feeling the Uchiha wouldn't return for hours.

About two and a half, maybe three hours later, Sasuke was back. "I see you're still there." He chuckled, going over to Neji and taking off the cock ring, watching as he immediately released over himself.

The Hyuuga panted hard, trying to slow his breathing.

Sasuke untied Neji, removing his blindfold as well. "I was going to take you today, but the sun is close and you've had enough fun for a night."

The Hyuuga simply stared at the other, not moving an inch.

The Uchiha kissed Neji's forehead, leaving to prepare a bath.

Neji relaxed a bit, keeping his guard up just in case. It wasn't unlike Sasuke to say something as such and then go and torture him more.

Sasuke came back minutes later, taking the Hyuuga in his arms and guiding him to the bathroom.

The brunette didn't resist, allow himself to be led into the other room. It was less likely for Sasuke to clean him and then continue, so he figured Sasuke really was probably done for the night.

The Uchiha set Neji down carefully into the water, undressing and climbing in with him.

Neji allowed himself to relax, closing his eyes as he felt the warm water on his skin.

Sasuke pulled Neji into his arms, washing him slowly, being more careful with the recently pierced nipple.

Even though his nipple stung a lot, he didn't make a sound, instead forcing his mind far from there.

The Uchiha kissed Neji's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

That brought his mind back, and made it start spinning. He never could figure out why Sasuke would torture him, and then be so gentle. It just didn't make sense.

"Does it still sting that bad?"

"Iyo... It's fine..."

"It shouldn't bother after some time..."

"..." The Hyuuga fell silent once again, staring at the water.

Sasuke let one of his hands come up, caressing Neji's face softly.

Neji closed his eyes again, relaxing. He didn't know why, but Sasuke always seemed to be able to make him relax no matter how bad he hurt him.

"You've learned how to be obedient..." The Uchiha smiled softly, though he didn't let Neji see it. The roped tying the Hyuuga before weren't well tied on purpose, so it proved he didn't try to escape.

"Hn..."

"I bought more food, are you hungry?" He asked, wetting Neji's hair slowly.

"No..."

Sasuke nibbled on his earlobe gently, sighing. "You haven't been eating properly."

"Nn... Not very hungry..."

The Uchiha made Neji turn around to face him, caressing his cheek. "You have to eat, Neji."

"..."

Sasuke closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Fine, I'll eat..."

"Good. We should dry ourselves, then, and I'll prepare something for us to eat."

The Hyuuga sighed softly. He was confused beyond belief, but couldn't voice it. He could never admit to a problem he couldn't solve.

Sasuke pecked Neji's lips, standing and bringing the Hyuuga up with him, pulling a towel around both of them.

Neji closed his eyes again, feeling himself relax once more. He still didn't understand what about the Uchiha made him relax so easily.

The Uchiha dried them both, leading Neji to the bedroom and handing him some clothes.

Neji dressed himself, thankful he'd been given a loose shirt.

Sasuke dressed himself as well, kissing Neji's cheek and walking to the kitchen.

Neji followed, silent as usual.

The Uchiha thought, looking around all the food. "What would you like to eat?"

"Doesn't matter."

Sasuke shook his head. "It does, but let me think... herring soba?"

Neji blinked, nodding. He was even more confused now... How did Sasuke know what foods he liked?

The Uchiha nodded, and started to move around the kitchen. After some time, food was ready and served.

Neji hesitated, but ate. And damn, was it good! Not that he let it show, though.

Sasuke smiled, eating some himself, but mainly just watching Neji.

after he finished, he felt Sasuke staring at him and met his gaze. "...?"

"... It's good that you ate, I'm glad."

"...?"

"We don't want your health getting bad, do we?" Sasuke pulled Neji onto his lap, nuzzling him.

Neji allowed the Uchiha to nuzzle and hold him, and yet again he relaxed.

"Do you want to go outside? It's been some time since I brought you down here, and the sun isn't up yet..."

Neji looked towards the window. He hadn't been outside once since Sasuke kidnapped him... No doubt his clan was in a panic. But could he get away...?

Sasuke rested his chin on Neji's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Or maybe you're thinking of running away..."

"... Would it matter?" Neji asked, sighing. "I don't have the speed to outrun you, and you still have a strong immunity to the sun for at least three hours. It'd be idiotic to try and escape."

"Just making sure." The Uchiha nuzzled him. "But you didn't answer my question yet."

"...Yes."

Sasuke nodded, standing and holding Neji bridal style, carrying him outside and looking around. He sat on a rock around there, holding the other in his lap.

Neji closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze through his loose hair. He felt himself completely relax before he started thinking again. _'It would take a fool to run from him... But then again...'_

The Uchiha kissed Neji softly, smiling slightly.

"I gotta piss..."

"Then let's go back inside."

"Demo..." Neji opened his eyes again, sighing. "It's been weeks since I've been outside... Who knows how long until I'll get to see and feel all this again?"

"If you try escaping, I'll make sure you never see the outside again, Neji. So or you agree to go back inside, and we can come back out in a few minutes, or I know you just were thinking of escaping." Sasuke kissed the other's cheek. "I wouldn't like to keep you prisoner down there all the time, and I think you'd also like to be able to come out more often."

"Alright... Only if you promise we'll come back out right after." He agreed. Damn, the Uchiha had seen through it. He should have known.

Sasuke nodded, kissing his cheek. "Yeah, we'll come out as soon as you're done." He led the Hyuuga back inside, sighing.

The blond moaned a bit louder, panting softly.

Neji allowed the other to lead him in. It's a good thing he hadn't actually been lying...

The Uchiha kissed his forehead, then nodded at him, signaling that he could go to the bathroom.

Neji entered the bathroom, and exited a minute or so later. He'd found a hair tie and decided to use it, tying back his hair at his waist.

Sasuke smiled softly, hugging Neji and leading him outside again.

The Hyuuga didn't pull away, getting a strange... safe... feeling.

The Uchiha led him back to the same place, holding him close.

Neji felt himself relax again, closing his eyes.

Sasuke leaned back against the rock, feeling somewhat peaceful.

After a short while like that, Neji fell asleep against his will.

The Uchiha pecked Neji's lips softly, staying out there a bit longer, until the sun was about to rise.


	5. Chapter 5

**A WOLF STORY part 5**

Madara sighed, leaning against the tree. He'd not moved from there since he sent the other two back. No... He knew he needed to calm down or he'd end up hurting the blond as well. If that were to happen... He sighed again.

Tobirama tried to stop his brother, but Hashirama wasn't giving up on his goal yet, so he appeared in front of Madara, soon followed by his brother. The elder Senju was angry, that was leaking from the air around him, while the other was worried.

Madara opened his eyes, Mangenkyo showing as he glared at the Senju. "What do you want now, Hashirama?"

"I'd bet he wants to kick your ass... AGAIN..." Izuna sighed.

Hashirama glared at him harder, if possible. "So you finally care about what I want?"

"Not really, I just want to know how you plan to terrorize me next." The Uchiha replied coldly.

"It's not JUST him terrorizing people..." Izuna said, sighing once more.

"Well, it's not just me terrorizing people."

"I JUST SAID THAT!" Izuna shouted, sweat dropping.

"No, but you're making things worse."

"No worse than you're making things, Nii-sama." Izuna replied, though he knew Madara couldn't hear him.

"No worse than you're making things, Madara."

"WHAT THE HELL? SERIOSULY, COPYING WHAT I SAY IS JUST PLAIN MEAN!" Izuna pouted.

"At least I haven't tried to kill an innocent person." Madara replied.

"I'm not saying anything this time! That way Hashirama can't copy me!" Izuna said, still pouting.

"No, but you did beat, rape and both emotionally and physically break an innocent person."

"I'm not saying anything this time. I said things before." Muttered Tobirama.

Izuna sweat dropped. "WHAT THE FUCKKKK! Not fairrr!"

"He was hardly innocent at that point."Madara replied. "Not anymore."

"It started when he was... DAMN IT! Now one of them is gonna say that!" Izuna pouted again.

"He was innocent when it started!"

Tobirama shook his head. "He still is, in many ways."

"... I knew it. I knew it, why did I even bother?" Izuna asked.

"The moment I see innocence is the moment I stop." Madara said.

Dekarei ran out, seeing Izuna and standing near him. He stared at the other three, listening.

"Then it may never stop... Oh, hey Deka!" Izuna smiled, petting the small boy.

"Then it may never stop, because you're just that blind."

"Even with my eyes, Nii-sama is still blind..." Izuna said, sighing.

"Hn."

"..." Tobirama sweat dropped, not liking the sudden silence.

"I don't like the silence..." Izuna said.

"Me neither." Dekarei agreed, pouting.

The younger Senju blinked, arching an eyebrow.

"Dekarei!" Madara called.

The wolf boy looked to Izuna, then back. Who did he choose to stay with?

"You're not taking him with you, Madara."

"Yes, I am. He isn't yours, you don't get to decide that." Madara replied.

"It's not up to either of them." Izuna said. "It should be up to you."

"Agreed." Dekarei said, nodding.

"He isn't yours either! He doesn't deserve to live with someone who treats him like a possession-" Hashirama blinked, registering what Dekarei had said.

Dekarei blinked, wondering why Hashirama stopped speaking. "Why you stop?"

"... You just agreed with Madara...?"

"Did not..." Dekarei blinked.

"You said you agreed." Madara said.

"With Izuna-sama." Dekarei clarified.

"...? I think he's sick..." Madara said, staring in shock at the small boy.

"Um, no, he can just see me." Izuna said.

Hashirama blinked, and Tobirama did the same. The younger Senju looked at Dekarei, and decided that Izuna could actually be there... it was possible. He waved, just to see if something happened.

Izuna stared at the younger Senju. "Is he waving...?"

"Yes..." Dekarei blinked.

Tobirama smiled, deciding Izuna was really there. "Hi, Izu~!" That made his brother look at him weird, he just knew it.

It was not just Hashirama staring at the younger Senju, but Madara as well. "I think they're BOTH sick..."

"Are not..." Dekarei murmured.

"They can't accept it, but Tobi's making himself look like a fool." Izuna laughed.

"I have the impression Izu is laughing at me."

Dekarei nodded. "Yup!"

"You're. Both. Insane." Madara said, blinking.

Hashirama nodded. "For the first time in ages, I must agree with Madara."

"Seriously...?" Madara asked.

"HOLY SHIT THEY AGREE ON SOMETHING!" Izuna blinked in shock.

Tobirama blinked. "Not so lou- wait a second, I can hear you?" He blinked as well.

"... Is there how to not agree?"

Izuna's eyes widend. "That's... YOU CAN HEAR ME?"

"And now he's hearing things..." Madara sighed.

"Apparently so..." Tobirama nodded, grinning.

"Yeah..."

Izuna frowned. "You shouldn't... You shouldn't be able to hear me... That means... You're going to die soon..."

Tobirama blinked, then smiled. "Don't be so sad about it, I'll meet you there, right?"

"..." Hashirama looked at Madara, then back at Tobirama, confused as hell.

"Sad about what?" Madara blinked. "Okay, now he's worrying me..."

"No wants Tobi to die..." Dekarei pouted.

"No... No, you're still needed..." Izuna said, starting to panic. "Something's gone very, very, wrong! Unless..." The Uchiha stared at Hashirama.

"Izu... can you update me on what you know, 'cause now I'm confused..."

"..." Hashirama stared at Dekarei, thinking about his words.

Madara's expression turned serious. If Izuna was really there, then... He stared at the younger Senju.

"I can't tell you anything that could change things... I can't tell you..." Izuna frowned, still staring at the older Senju.

Hashirama blinked, also turning his gaze to Tobirama.

"Then what can you tell me, Izu?" Tobirama blinked, shaking his head as he started to see the form of his lover, very faintly.

"Just... That you're going to die... soon... Very soon..." Izuna said sadly.

"Is it that bad, then? If I die?"

"You aren't the only one who will die..." Izuna replied. "And that's what makes it so bad..."

"Who else?" Asked the Senju, growing worried.

"I can't tell you, or you'll stop it..." Izuna said.

"I see... Don't look so sad, though, it makes me want to hug you."

Hashirama blinked. "Is it just a feeling or this is scaring the shit out of me?"

"It's not just you..." Madara agreed.

"Maybe we can cut this part of the tape and start from the part where I had an evil that is actually half-good speech planned out? Can someone edit this?"

"Nii-sama, it's not a film..."

Izuna started laughing, and Madara had to try not to.

Tobirama chuckled, and Hashirama just blinked. "Oh."

"What, are YOU the one who's really insane Hashi?" Madara chuckled.

Both Senju brothers stopped, staring at Madara with wide eyes.

The Uchiha sighed, nodding his head. "Okay, shall we move on now?"

"... Did you really call him just Hashi?"

"No..."

"Yes." Izuna blinked.

"Yes you did." Tobirama blinked repeatedly.

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Not."

Hashirama sighed. "Whatever, Madara said it, but it doesn't matter. I kinda lost the mood to play the role of super revolted angry betrayed guy now."

"It's still not a film..." The younger Senju sweat dropped.

"... Anyway... Dekarei, come on. There's someone waiting for you at the base." Madara said.

"It's Suigetsu... Dekarei, you should go." Izuna said, smiling softly. "He'll take good care of you."

Tobirama blinked, holding Hashirama back when he was to speak up. "I think it'll be okay... if he goes with Madara now."

Dekarei went over to the Uchiha, and Madara picked him up. "Let's go." With that, they both disappeared.

"This... is going to get so much worse..." Izuna frowned.

Tobirama blinked, sighing. "If you say so..."

Izuna sighed heavily.

Madara returned to the base, setting Dekarei down to run off to his master. He went off to find Deidara and Itachi, and found them not to be there. He sighed.

Itachi sighed, sitting down on the ground. He had walked for quite some time, since the moment he got strength to walk, and was now deep into the woods.

Deidara panted, collapsing completely again. Itachi had gone off, and he felt compelled to follow, but he didn't have the strength. Or rather, he was in too much pain.

The Uchiha curled up, sighing. He didn't want to walk more, his energy was too low again... but he felt like he needed to go further ahead.

Madara searched the entire base, to find they were both gone. Sighing, for the thousandth time, he went out to follow in their tracks. From what he found, they weren't traveling together. And that meant that Itachi had gone off, and Deidara... was following him.

Itachi lay back against the tree, humming silently to himself.

Madara continued following the trail, finally catching sight of the blond laying on the ground.

Deidara tried to at least sit up, failing for what seemed like the thousandth time. His whole body was still hurting, and he whimpered softly, not yet noticing Madara.

Madara went over, kneeling next to him. "You shouldn't be moving... your body is still changing."

"But Itachi... s-someone has to go after him, un."

"No. If he wants to die, let him.

"How can you be so cold!" Deidara would have yelled louder weren't he in so much pain.

"Hn." Madara sighed. "Why do you care about him so much?"

Deidara blinked, thinking. "I... It's because I love him." He answered, realizing it to be the truth.

The Uchiha fell into silence, yanking the blond up by his hair. "We're going back. Now."

Deidara struggled, whimpering slightly at the added amount of pain. "Let me go!"

"No. And if you continue to struggle, I will not hesitate to hit you." The Uchiha said coldly, forcing the blond to walk towards the base.

"..." The blond clenched his fist, flinching. "Let me go, now!"

Madara pulled the blond close, biting into his neck to stop him from moving. He knew that since he was already turning, being bitten now would nealry double to pain for a while.

The blond whimpered, crying out from the pain.

Madara released him, pushing him foreward and forcing him towards the base once again.

Deidara bit his lip, wincing at the pain each time he stepped frontwards.

After a short time they reached the base, and Madara forced the blond into his room, closing the door behind them.

"... You don't 'love' me as you say you do, you just want my body. You treat me as just an object... if you loved me, you wouldn't do this!"

"Enogh!" Madara shouted, throwing the blond against the wall. At this point, he was gone. He'd been gone since the blond said what he'd been fearing. The last person he cared about was going to abandon him, and he wouldn't have it!

Deidara gasped in pain, falling down onto the floor. "... If you hadn't thrown away all you had before, just because you were blind, you'd probably still have some bit of happiness in there." Muttered the blond.

"I said enough!" The Uchiha shouted, kicking the blond hard. He forced him to his feet, ripping his clothes off.

The blond had the air knocked out of him for a moment, before gasping again.

Madara threw him to the bed, Sharingan active in case he tried to escape.

Deidara whimpered, his whole body aching terribly.

The Uchiha went over to the blond, grabbing both of his wrists and tying them.

The blond could only close his eyes and hope the pain would go away, each movement worsening it.

After tying his wrists, he blindfolded the blond- something he knew would put him into a panic.

Deidara whimpered again, fear filling him. He knew, at least part of, what Madara was to do, and this just worsened it.

Madara climbed over the blond, forcing his legs open.

The blond tensed more, shutting his eyes tight.

The Uchiha, completely wrapped up in his rage, lowered his pants and thrust into the blond

Deidara cried out in pain, some tears falling from his eyes.

Madara gave no time to adjust as he began a fast, hard pace.

The blond sobbed, feeling his body go limp and the pain just worsened by the second, if that were possible. He could tell he was bleeding, and it stung terribly.

The Uchiha grabbed the blond's hips roughly, increasing the speed and power of his thrusts.

Deidara screamed, feeling his throat hurting, too. It was just so much pain, he felt as if he'd break, collapse, die at any second.

The Uchiha continued, harder and harder, feeling the blond beneath him tearing open more.

When he couldn't scream anymore, all Deidara could do was whimper and sob as he felt more blood leaking from him, the feeling of being torn apart, cut into pieces making him want to run away, even to die at some point.

After a long while, the Uchiha came deep inside him, then pulled out roughly. He grabbed his pants and left to find Itachi, still furious.

Deidara kept crying, his voice having been torn and adding to the terrible pain he felt now.

Itachi had walked further into the woods, until it was dark enough for him not to be noticed. Well, Madara would notice him if he even came after him, but... if only he could be left alone, fading away slowly, that would be fine.

Kagome was walking past Madara's room when she felt a sudden horrible feeling wash over her. She kicked down the door, and her eyes widened. "Dear Isis have mercy..."

It was only a few minutes before Madara found his nephew, grabbing him by the hair and smacking him hard in the face.

Deidara couldn't bring himself to turn his head to see her, of how weak he felt at the moment.

The younger winced, then sighed. "What did I supposedly do now?"

The girl ran over to Deidara, immediately removing the blindfold and untying him. Her eyes were dark, filled with anger. However, it was clearly not towards the blond, but towards who'd hurt him.

"You just love to turn everyone against me, don't you?" Madara shouted, throwing the boy to the ground.

Deidara whimpered, eyes still closed as he shook slightly.

Itachi whimpered, then looked up. "W-when I was a child... you were everything I had. I loved mom and the others, but then... you were always the number one on my list, you... you always listened to me and helped me out. I didn't have anything against Hashirama, we got along well, and even when... when my feelings grew, I still respected that. I still respected the fact that you were with someone else, that you loved him that way. When... when _that person_... r... r-raped me... you were the one who found me, comforted me, and I just didn't know how else I would have lived. You and Hashi always helped me out, you were there for me, it was just... I don't know, but I felt like I couldn't lose you. I was sure that it would never happen." He paused, wiping away some tears that were falling. "Hashirama always loved you, and when Deidara showed up, he was friendly, he adored the kid. But you turned all your attention to him... I needed you... so many times... and you wouldn't even look at me or notice anything I did. I had to harm the blond, do things the part of me that wasn't a mask, the real me, hated to do. I had to hurt him so you'd notice me. You beat me, you raped me, you hurt me so much... but I needed to know you noticed me. I gave you my whole life, it just seems like it wasn't enough. I didn't draw anyone away from you..." He took a deep breath. "Even with Izuna's eyes, you're still blind to the truth... you never noticed how much Hashirama and I loved you, you threw him out like dirt, you crushed me when I most needed you... y-you... y-you hurt the others, too... you think people are just possessions, objects that belong to you and you can use when, where and how you want... you never... consider our feelings. You aren't the same one from before... since the blond showed up... y-you changed so much..."

The girl's expression softened as she stroked the blond boy's hair. "Shh... It's okay, you're safe now..."

At the mention of Izuna's name, the older Uchiha's eyes widend slightly. His breathing was more calm again, meaning he was actually LISTENING to what Itachi was saying. He... a feeling a guilt was starting to take over him.

Deidara tried calming down, but there was still so much pain... "H... hurts..."

The younger Uchiha started to shake more as he continued. "... I... when I found someone who could help me heal... who was helping me... you tore him apart from me, and sold him off to s-someone who c-can hurt him... rape him... do terrible things. H-he's so innocent, you shouldn't h-have done that. I... I think... my Madara-sensei is gone... gone... and a-all that's left is a cold, unfeeling monster..."

"I know..." She said softly, caressing his face. "I'll heal you, okay?"

"... He loves you."

The blond gave a soft what-should-have-been a nod.

Itachi chose to ignore that, continuing as tears started to fall again. "... Do... y-you even remember what 'love' is?" He muttered, letting out a broken breath. "You pushed everyone away... if... if D-Deidara hadn't shown up, n-none of this... would have happened..." He started sobbing, closing his eyes.

Kagome moved her hand onto the blond's abdomen, feeling him squirm a bit. "Relax... This is going to hurt at first." She warned before started to heal him.

"Yes it would have..." Madara said quietly, staring at the ground. "Yes it would. It isn't Deidara's fault, he just ended up getting caught in the middle. And still, even after what you did to him, he loves you... I can't... understand how or why, but he does..."

Deidara whimpered at the burning feeling, but soon it felt cooler, until it came to a comfortable warmth.

The younger Uchiha looked up at him, shaking his head. "Maybe the same way... the same way I love you... a-after all that happened, I still can't stop feeling it. I... can't trust you... I won't... b-but I still love you..." He started breathing harder. "Now... I j-just want Haku back... I... I can trust him..."

As she healed him, her other hand was stroking his hair. While she did this, she was humming softly, trying to calm him.

"It's obsession, Itachi... Not love..." Madara said, meeting the other's eyes. "Love can be destroyed, obsessions cannot be stopped. That's what I've grown up knowing all my life. And it's too late to get him back, anyway."

Deidara slowly felt the pain fading, giving place to a terrible weight of tiredness.

"Sleep, Dei... Go ahead and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Kagome said softly, stroking his hair still.

Itachi shook his head. "Izuna would have still loved you... e-even if you beat him... d-does that mean it would be a lie, he'd just be obsessed with you? I... I k-know what I feel. I know..." He started shaking more, clawing at his arms to try stopping himself. "B-but it's n-not late... it's n-not... I want Haku back..."

Deidara fell asleep not a moment later, and soon, his heart stopped.

Kagome's eyes widened. "He... he turned you...?" She frowned, stroking Deidara's hair still. "You'll need to feed when you wake up, Dei..." She said, knowing he couldn't' hear her.

Madara frowned, sighing. "... I don't know..."

Madara frowned, sighing. "... I don't know..." He said, sighing again before he continued. "But it is too late..."

The younger shook his head more, his arms starting to bleed. "It can't be... no... no... it's not... he's... going to be ok... I want him back... please... I need him back..."

Madara kneeled down, pulling the younger boy close. "Come home, Ita..."

"N-no... I want Haku... and I want... t-to be away from that house..." He whimpered, trying to move away.

"I can't let you stay away, Ita... I worry too much about you for that..." Madara said softly, picking the boy up bridal style.

"L-let me go... I d-don't want to go there... not there..."

"Relax, Ita... I won't let anything happen to you. I promise..."

"No... no..." Itachi sobbed more, biting hard on his lip. "Haku... Haku... no..."

The older Uchiha nuzzled him softly. "He's safe, but I don't think I can get him back..."

"... I want him back... I... c-can't trust you... I need Haku..."

Madara sighed. "I'll do what I can..."

"B-but... I don't... don't want to go to t-that house..."

"Why not?"

Itachi shook his head. "Don't... want to r-remember..."

Madara stroked the other's hair softly. "I'll keep you in a different room, okay? But I need you there, at least for now."

"No... no... just... somewhere else."

Madara sighed, giving in. "The underground hideout nearby, is that okay?"

"... No... n-no... I w-want to go to Hashirama..."

"I... can't go back there, Ita..."

"P-please..."

"I can't..."

Itachi whimpered, sighing. "Please... I n-need to go there... I... need to see them..."

Taking a deep breath, Madara nodded. He teleported inside the barrier, and saw Hashirama exiting the house immediately. "..."

The younger Uchiha saw Hashirama, motioning for him to come over. He needed someone he trusted... as much as he loved Madara, the other had broken his trust too badly.

Hashirama blinked, walking over. Once he was close enough, Itachi moved from Madara's arms, clinging tightly to the Senju and practically breaking down, which left Hashirama to hug him back tightly and stroke his hair and he cried hard, sounding as if his throat was going to rip at any moment. "Shh..." He didn't even pay attention to Madara yet, though he wanted to just question him about Itachi's state, the boy was so broken Hashirama simply had to pay more attention to him.

Madara stared, first at Itachi, then at the ground again. He hated hearing those sobs... Hated it. But knowing he was the reason for them made it so much worse...

The Senju sighed, making sure Itachi didn't hurt himself while he cried and screamed, and he could feel the Uchiha's body weakening more. That was when he noticed lots of bruises on Itachi's face... someone had hit him, and he just knew that someone was Madara.

The older Uchiha sighed again, closing his eyes.

Hashirama kissed Itachi's forehead gently, picking him up and rocking him slowly. Soon, Itachi was unconscious from all that. Turning to Madara, Hashirama's eyes narrowed. "What did you do to him now?"

"..." Madara remained silent.

"Madara." The Senju sighed heavily. "What did you do now?"

"Everything..."

Izuna looked up, sighing. _'It's about to happen... I think... I hope not... I wish there was something I could do... I'm so sorry, Nii-sama...'_

Hashirama blinked. "So you finally opened your eyes... I just wished you didn't have to break him again for that."

"Do you think I enjoy seeing him like that?" Madara frowned.

The Senju sighed. "I suppose this you doesn't. Well, I should take him back inside..."

"Hashirama..."

"... What?"

After a long pause of hesitation, the Uchiha whispered something.

"... Madara, I need time. If I could forgive you one day, it wouldn't be in the blink of an eye. At least it's better to know you're not off hurting everyone... but now I need to get Itachi fixed and get back Haku."

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness, Hashirama. I don't deserve it." The Uchiha replied. "Besides, if you forgave me, you'd try and stop me..."

"Madara..." Hashirama closed his eyes. "Madara, don't do anything stupid..."

"What more is there for me do do, Hashirama?" The Uchiha asked. "All I ever do is destroy everything..."

"Madara." The Senju set Itachi down carefully, walking to the other. "Do you really think that would solve anything?"

"Yes, it would." He replied quietly. "In fact, I think it'd solve pretty much everything."

Hashirama shook his head, reaching out. "You hurt me so much, but I still can't do anything to truly hate you." He muttered, caressing Madara's cheek.

A single tear slid down the Uchiha's face, and that was it. His resolve completely broke, and he fell to his knees, sobbing.

The Senju kneeled down, pulling Madara into his arms.

Madara clung to the other, not calming down even the slightest.

Hashirama stroked his hair, sighing softly. "I would tell you to calm down, but you need to let this out..." He whispered, kissing the Uchiha's forehead.

The Uchiha sobbed hard for almost an hour before beginning to calm down.

The Senju nuzzled him, wiping away his tears. "Let's go inside... I'll make us some tea and we can talk."

The Uchiha nodded, feeling completely numb.

Hashirama carried Madara inside, and sent Tobirama to bring Itachi in, signaling he'd tell him everything later. Sitting down on the couch, he held Madara in his lap, kissing his cheek. "What would you like to tell me first?"

"I... don't know..."

The Senju nodded, holding Madara close. "Start when you feel like it..."

The Uchiha took in a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Hashirama ran his hand slowly through Madara's hair, giving a soft smile. "Just some time ago... I didn't want you back even if you said everything, even if... well, anything could happen, I had just convinced myself to not want you back. Seems like I was wrong there." He muttered.

Madara looked up at the Senju. "How could you still want me after all of this?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, I guess. I just felt like I should trust you now..." The Senju kissed his forehead, sighing softly.

Madara sighed heavily, closing his eyes again and leaning against the Senju. "Are you sure everyone deserves it? I don't think I do..."

Hashirama nodded, still stroking his hair. "You do..."

"Why...?"

"Because you did things wrong one time, you can try to do them properly now."

The Uchiha nodded. "Things are already fucked up beyond repair..."

"Some of them can be fixed." Hashirama caressed Madara's cheek softly.

"Like what?" The Uchiha sighed again.

"Itachi... he's broken, but he can be fixed. He just needs someone who he can trust enough, which would be Haku at the moment, and then we need to let him know he'll be able to trust us. And... we can be fixed."

Madara looked up at the Senju again. "You'd... take me back?"

"Yes."

The Uchiha leaned against him again, sighing. "Where... do we start piecing things together...?"

"From the beginning, I'd think."

The Uchiha nodded. "Alright..."

Hashirama nuzzled him, smiling softly. "It can take some time, but we'll get things to work out."

The Uchiha nodded again, relaxing. He suddenly felt very tired, sensing the sun was rising.

"I'll prepare a bath for you, it would make you feel better before sleeping." The Senju kissed his cheek. "Do you need to feed?"

"... Yes..."

Hashirama nodded, reaching up and pulling his hair to the side, moving his head as well to give Madara access to his neck.

The Uchiha hesitated before moving and sinking his fangs into the Senju. It'd been so long since he'd tasted Hashirama's blood, he never realized how much he'd missed it.

The Senju closed his eyes, moaning softly at the feeling.

The Uchiha drank only a bit for now before pulling away.

Hashirama licked his lips, opening his eyes again when Madara retreated. "I missed that..."

"So did I..." Madara said softly, licking the remaining blood from the Senju's neck.

The Senju nodded softly, running his hands through Madara's hair.

The Uchiha rested his head on the other's shoulders, sighing softly.

Hashirama kissed Madara's neck gently, nuzzling him softly.

Madara felt himself relax, as all thoughts but the Senju fled his mind.

The Senju pulled back a bit, caressing the vampire's cheek and touching their foreheads together. "We should go prepare that bath before the sun is too high." He muttered, before pecking Madara's lips.

The Uchiha smiled softly, nodding. "Yeah..."

Hashirama stood, carrying Madara to his room and setting him down on the bed. "I'll go prepare it." He smiled, going into the bathroom that was attached to his room and turning on the water.

Madara laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

The Senju made sure the temperature was good and nodded, making sure there was soap, hair products and clean towels before going back to Madara.

The Uchiha hardly noticed the other enter again, still staring at the ceiling.

Hashirama took Madara's hand, smiling. "The bath's ready, if it seems more interesting than the ceiling."

"? Oh, alright." The Uchiha nodded, sitting up again.

"I hope you still like your baths as you used to, because I don't read minds if you changed tastes." He chuckled softly, nuzzling the vampire.

Madara chuckled softly. "Yes, I do."

"Good." Hashirama kissed him softly, before motioning to the bathroom. "Can you walk alone?" He asked, knowing even with feeding sometimes it could be hard to walk after crying so much.

"Yeah..." The Uchiha replied, standing. Although he was still a bit weak, he was able to follow the Senju.

Hashirama smiled, closing the bathroom door once they were both inside, so that the cold air from the room didn't get them freezing.

As soon as the door was closed, the Uchiha started stripping.

The Senju waited a moment, shaking his head to stop staring as he did the same.

"Perv..."

Hashirama chuckled. "Your fault for being sexy."

"Is nooot."

The Senju kissed him, smiling. "Is so."

Madara moaned softly, smiling. "Is not."

Hashirama licked the Uchiha's lower lip, nuzzling him. "Is so..." He pulled away, going into the water and motioning for Madara to join him.

Madara chuckled softly, entering alongside the Senju.

The Senju pulled Madara onto his lap, kissing his neck gently while his arms wrapped around the vampire's waist.

The Uchiha felt his body relax as he closed his eyes.

Hashirama smiled, licking down to Madara's collarbone and nibbling there.

"Ahh..." The vampyre moaned softly.

The Senju sucked on the skin beneath his lips, before going to one of Madara's nipples, licking it repeatedly and then biting.

The Uchiha moaned again, louder. His hand went to the Senju's hair, and he entangled them there, enjoying the softness.

Hashirama continued that treatment for a while, before moving to do the same on the other nipple.

The Uchiha moaned again, running his hands through the other's hair.

The Senju pulled back, smirking and blowing cold air onto both the nipples.

"Ahhn... Evil..." The Uchiha murmured.

Hashirama chuckled, kissing the vampire a moment later, while his hands moved around, feeling the other's body.

Madara moaned softly into the Senju's mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck.

The Senju led one hand to stroke Madara's cock while he explored the Uchiha's mouth with his tongue.

The vampyre moaned louder, allowing, for once, the Senju to completely dominate him.

Hashirama moaned back softly, pulling back to attack Madara's neck with kisses, licks and bites.

"Shouldn't I be the one biting?" The Uchiha smirked softly, giving another soft moan.

The Senju chuckled softly. "Doesn't mean I can't bite you in return." He bit again, then sucked over the spot, hand squeezing Madara's erection slightly before stroking faster.

Madara moaned louder, tugging on the Senju's hair.

Hashirama licked up, nibbling softly on Madara's jaw line.

"Move faster... you're boring me." Madara said, smirking.

The Senju bit him, moving his free hand lower and sliding a finger between his ass cheeks, thrusting a finger in with the water as lubrication.

The Uchiha gasped softly, moaning after.

Hashirama moved the finger, while pulling Madara into another kiss.

The Uchiha returned the kiss, tugging at the Senju's hair again.

The Senju added a second finger, stretching his lover further and at the same time stroking Madara's cock, and kissing him hungrily.

All the other's actions made the Uchiha moan even louder.

When the third finger was added, Hashirama broke the kiss and moved said fingers faster.

Madara moaned, moving and licking the Senju's neck before biting down again and sinking his fangs in.

Hashirama moaned, leaning his head to the side and closing his eyes, thrusting his fingers around inside the Uchiha to find his prostate.

The Uchiha moaned loudly, though it was muffled because he was still drinking from the Senju.

Hashirama moaned again, removing his fingers and tugging at Madara's hair.

Madara pulled away, giving a sly smirk.

The Senju licked Madara's lips, chuckling. "I've done all the work until now, so it's your turn to do something." He smirked back, biting the Uchiha's chin. "Ride me."

"Hn..." Madara rolled his eyes before sitting down over the other's cock and moaning loudly.

Hashirama moaned softly, closing his eyes.

Without waiting more than a moment, the Uchiha began to move up and down, moaning again.

The Senju led his hands to Madara's hips, helping him move and moaning more.

Madara increased his pace, moaning louder.

Hashirama thrust up to meet the Uchiha's movement, licking his lips.

The Uchiha gasped, moaning louder as the felt the Senju hit his prostate dead-on.

The Senju continued thrusting up each time Madara lowered himself, moaning softly every few moments.

The Uchiha went even faster and harder, panting and moaning heavily, head thrown back in pleasure.

The fast pace made Hashirama's own moans increase in volume, and he let one of his hands go to Madara's front, stroking him again.

Not long after, the Uchiha reached his limit, moaning loudly as he released.

Moaning almost equally as loud as Madara, the Senju released inside him a few moments later. He panted, closing his eyes again.

Madara panted heavily, collapsing onto the Senju completely and trying to calm his breaths

Hashirama wrapped his arms around Madara, sliding himself out of the Uchiha carefully and kissing his forehead.

The Uchiha smiled softly, slowing his breaths before falling asleep.

The Senju chuckled, washing them off before getting out of the bath, careful not to wake Madara as he dried him off.

**~Later~**

Izuna blinked. "You're still a perv." He stated, walking alongside Tobirama. "Anyway... I sense that you're walking weird... Do you feel okay?"

"... Yeah, I'm okay, just a little dizzy. Can you, like, see me?" Tobirama blinked in confusion.

"Well, no... I'm still blind. However, I can sense your movements." Izuna explained, blinking again. Well, he wasn't really blinking, but that's what his facial expression shown he would have been.

"I see." The Senju nodded, then smiled. "So, have you been watching us all this time?"

"For the most part, yeah." Izuna replied.

"Well, then I apologize for being so depressive all the time..."

The Uchiha chuckled softly. "No need to apologize. But I worry so much about everyone... Especially those three... they're so vulnerable..."

Tobirama nodded. "Yeah..."

"Are you okay...? You seem so distant all of the sudden." Izuna pouted, worried. Was this it...?

The Senju shook his head slightly, closing his eyes. "Just a bit... dizzy..." He gave a wrong step and fell, hitting his head on a rock and falling into unconsciousness.

"Tobi? Tobirama?" Izuna frowned, forcing himself not to panic. There wasn't anything he could do... after all, he knew what was going to happen unless Hashirama magically appeared in the next five minutes, which wasn't likely.

Hashirama wasn't even awake to know what was happening, now being in bed, asleep with Madara, arms wrapped around said Uchiha.

Tobirama started losing blood, his body completely still on the ground.

Izuna sighed, sitting next to the Senju and humming.

At first, Tobirama felt pain, then he went completely numb. Some time later, he heard humming and opened his eyes, sitting up. "...?" He blinked, looking down. Jumping, he shook his head. "... That's... me?" He asked, looking at his body.

"Yes..." Izuna replied with a soft sigh.

The Senju blinked again, sitting beside Izuna. "Eh, if I hug you, will I just pass through you or can we feel it?"

"I don't know."

Tobirama poked Izuna, and it felt real enough. Smiling, he hugged the Uchiha tightly.

Izuna smiled, leaning into the Senju's arms. He relaxed, and the next thing he knew the sun was beginning to set.

The Senju kissed Izuna softly, closing his eyes. "I love you, Izu." He whispered, running a hand through the other's hair.

"I love you, too..." And then he heard the soft footsteps running in their direction... two pairs... and then he sensed their auras... Both of their aniki were coming.

Tobirama sensed them, too, and soon he saw Hashirama come into view. The elder Senju froze, eyes widening, as he stared at his brother's body.

Madara skidded to a stop next to the Senju, staring. "Tobi..."

Hashirama bit his lip, kneeling down beside Tobirama. The younger's face was pale, there was so much blood around him... Hugging his brother's body, the elder started crying, burying his face in Tobirama's chest. "N-no..."

Madara frowned, placing his hand on the other's shoulder.

The Senju continued crying hard, not wanting to believe his little brother was actually dead. He was shaking as he cried, still holding the body in his arms. It seemed to be a long time before he finally found the strength to stop crying. Or he just lost the strength to cry more, not having moved from his place yet. He didn't want to lose his brother, it was just... just too hard for him to accept it.

Madara pulled the Senju to his feet, locking him in a tight embrace and stroking his hair. He'd felt this same loss before, and so did exactly as Hashirama had done for him back then.

Hashirama let more tears fall, holding onto Madara and hiding his face in his lover's neck.

The Uchiha hummed softly, still stroking the other's hair and holding him tight.

The Senju took another half an hour to calm down slightly, feeling a terrible pain for the loss of Tobirama. "I... I c-can't believe... I lost him..." He said softly, voice cracked from how long he'd cried.

"He's with Izuna now... They're together again, at least..." Madara said, forcing a soft smile.

Hashirama closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I hope... h-he can be happy... with Izu now... b-but still, it's just so hard to accept this... t-to actually... have lost him..."

Madara nodded, caressing his face.

Izuna waved his hand slightly, making the wind blow.

:"They're with us..." Madara said quietly.

The Senju relaxed just slightly, the wind comforting him a bit. "They're... here n-now...?" He asked softly, looking up at Madara.

"Izuna was named after the wind... Relax your mind, and you'll hear them a little when the wind blows."

Hashirama did as he was told, relaxing as much as he could and trying to calm himself more, and he did hear something in the wind.

"Suki da..." Izuna said, smiling as the wind blew softly.

Madara smiled a bit, closing his eyes.

The Senju leaned against Madara, sighing softly. "T... they'll be okay..." He said after some moments, looking down. "I... I'll have to wait, and... m-meet him again when my time comes... I guess..."

"When that happens, we'll go together." Madara promised, kissing the Senju gently.

Hashirama kissed back, then rested his head on Madara's shoulder, nodding softly. "I love you." He whispered, for the first time in eight years.

The Uchiha smiled, nuzzling the Senju. "I love you, too."

Nuzzling back, the Senju smiled softly. "We should... take him back and prepare things for a funeral... we can't just leave his body here." He said after some moments, looking back at Tobirama.

"Agreed... You go ahead, I'll take him." Madara said, kissing the Senju's cheek.

Hashirama nodded softly, nuzzling Madara. "I'll prepare things there." He said, pecking Madara's lips and looking at Tobirama's body once more before heading back.

Madara sighed before picking up the younger Senju's corpse and heading back. All the while, he heard humming with the wind.

Hashirama, when he arrived at the base, took out a clean, red sheet and set it on one of the beds, along with some bandages and water to clean Tobirama's wound before anything else was done.

Madara entered, following Hashirama into the room and gently laying the younger boy down.

The Senju took a cloth and wet it in the water, cleaning the blood away as well as he could, before bandaging the wound and setting the water and cloth aside.

The Uchiha sat next to him, wrapping his arms around the Senju's waist. He knew how hard this could be, and knew that the Senju would need someone there for him every step of the way.

Hashirama leaned back against him, sighing softly. "We need a coffin... and... I'll have to get some flowers later."

"Yes... Anyway, we should let Konoha know..."

"... Yeah..." The Senju nodded, closing his eyes.

"You should take a bath and relax a bit, Hashi." The Uchiha said, nuzzling him. "I'll take care of the rest for now."

Hashirama nodded softly again, kissing Madara's cheek. "I'll do that, then..."

"Aa... I'll go tell Konoha first, so don't worry if I'm not here when you get out."

The Senju smiled softly. "Be careful, then... I'll wait here." He said, nuzzling Madara and standing.

"Aa, I'll be careful..." Madara said before teleporting into the village.

Madara was greeted kindly by Tsunade punching the wall beside him violently, instead of punching his face first. "What the hell do you want here?"

The Uchiha simply stared at her, unfazed. "Hashirama needed me to relay something to you..."

"After all you did to him, how can I believe he'd just send you to say something? Why wouldn't he come say it himself?"

"After I tell you, you'll understand..." He said, looking down at teh floor sadly.

She blinked, confused. This could be a trick, but Madara wasn't the one to show things to trick people... not too often, at least. "Speak."

"Tobirama..."

"What happened?"

"He's dead." The Uchiha forced out quietly.

"…" Tsunade blinked in shock, sensing he was telling the truth. She still thought it could be a trick, she was hoping it was all a lie… Tobirama, dead… that was terrible. She just froze for a moment, trying to process the information.

"I know it's hard to process... but it's true. I have to motive to lie about such a thing." Madara said quietly.

"... How...?" She asked, looking down at the floor.

"It looks like he passed out in the forest and hit his head some time during the day... Hashirama would have found him if he weren't with me..." The Uchiha closed his eyes, sighing.

"... I see..." Tsunade tried to hold her composure, hiding her face behind her hair.

"It's okay to cry, you know. He was your uncle, Tsunade." Madara said, opening his eyes and observing her. "Don't hold back."

She bit her lip, hard, as tears started streaming down her face.

The Uchiha hesitated, but pulled the blonde close, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

Not being able to resist and needing comfort at this time, even when she didn't yet fully trust Madara, Tsunade leaned onto him and started sobbing, hiding her face in his shoulder.

Madara hummed softly, gently stroking the girl's hair. He knew she needed this, and Hashirama wasn't there to provide it to her.

She continued crying for a long time, before she was able to calm down slightly and wipe away her tears.

The brunette saw the Senju shiver a bit, and wrapped his jacket around her. "Do you want to go to him?"

"… I… Yes…"

"Then go pack your things and meet me at the front gate in two hours." Madara said.

Tsunade nodded softly, lowering her head somewhat. "Okay..."

The Uchiha sighs softly, vanishing. He reappeared in the streets, simply wandering around. He always used to just walk when something was bothering him. It helped him to clear his head.

Tsunade sat down at her chair again, closing her eyes. She still had trouble believing it, as real as it was...

_"Listen, I have an idea, un." The blond said._

_"... You do...?" Asked Haku, looking at him curiously. He still had tears streaming down his face, and his eyes were red, making Deidara a blur, but if the blond knew a way to save him from that and let him go back to Itachi..._

_Deidara pulled the younger boy into a hug. "Go to Konoha, un. I'll tell Itachi what happened and where you are, if I can. One of us will come and get you as soon as we can, un."_

_Haku nodded softly, biting his lip. "I'll do that... b-but what if the person w-who bought me sends someone after me?" He asked, afraid not from only what harm the person could do to him, but how Madara would react, too._

_"That's a risk we'll have to take, un."_

_The younger hesitated, before nodding again. "... Okay."_

"_Go."_

_Haku hugged Deidara before taking his bag and standing. He felt somewhat weak and tired, so he couldn't go too fast, but he went as fast as he could manage in the direction of Konoha._

As Madara was wandering the streets, he sensed a familiar chakra. Staring towards a tree, he saw Haku near passed out underneath.

Haku didn't even notice Madara, being too tired. He hadn't been eating or sleeping right, the first because he didn't have any money with him, the second because he was too worried about Itachi to sleep properly.

The Uchiha stopped, staring at him for a few moments. He sighed heavily, walking over.

When the boy did notice Madara, he immediately felt anger rising inside him, and found the strength to stand and snap in anger at the Uchiha, shouting at him as well as he could and at the same time feeling as if he'd cry again.

Madara didn't say a word, letting the younger boy shout at him, hearing for the thousandth time how he was a cruel, heartless bustard that cared for no one and should stop being blind, along with all the other things that had been previously stated. He sighed. "Done now?"

Haku just continued, until tears did start to fall and he just fell back onto the ground.

Madara sighed again. "You're coming back with me."

"No!"

"Then you want Itachi to die?" He asked. "I'm not giving you a choice."

"T-there you go again... threatening people just for whatever you want! I... I don't want him to die... I... I'll go, but only because I want him a-alive..." Haku cried harder, even if he was trying to stop himself from that.

"I didn't threaten you, I asked if you wanted him to die." Madara corrected. "Go find an onsen and be at the main gates in and hour and a half." He ordered.

Haku just gave a weak nod, not believing it wasn't a threat.

After that, Madara vanished.


End file.
